A Force Unknown
by Blood and Paper
Summary: Naraku is finally destroyed and the Shikon Jewel completed. But before any one could settle down into a new life, a new unknown force rises from the east and its after the Jewel. Will the friends join with one they barely know?
1. A Link Is Found

**Author's Note:** Amaya is Japanese meaning night rain. Hopefully this would be one of my better Inuyasha fanfics.

A Force Unknown

Chapter 1 A Link Is Found

When Naraku was finally destroyed and the Shikon Jewel completely, the friends had finally come to a point in their journey where they had to seriously think about what to do now that what they set out to do was done. But before they could settle down to their secondary lives, a new force comes into play. A force that is much stronger than Naraku; and it's coming after the Jewel. Will the friends band together one last time to defeat this force, or will it take them down one by one until none are left? With this new threatening force comes another that will band with the friends and will tip the balance.

* * *

Two months have past since Naraku was destroyed and his reincarnations just two days ago. Miroku and Sango begun their wedding plans, Kagome returned home to her time for a long needed rest, which left Inuyasha and Shippo at Keade's. The friends were adjusting to a life without fighting Naraku. One day, some weeks after the last reincarnation died, a new face appeared in the village. A young face by any standard, she was wise in her years.

Inuyasha's ear twitched, the one sign he felt a demonic presence nearby. It was not aggressive, but it was different; and vaguely familiar.

"Inuyasha, what is it," Miroku asked.

"Demon. It's pretty close to the village."

Inuyasha stood from where the friends sat outside Keade's hut and made his way to the village. The others followed and saw no sign of the demon Inuyasha spoke of.

"I think Inuyasha's mind's playing tricks on him," Shippo said from Kagome's shoulder.

"What was that, you little pipsqueak," Inuyasha snapped, turning on a dime to face the young kitsune yokai.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. I'm sure Shippo didn't mean it," Miroku said, trying to calm the inu hanyou.

At that moment, the yokai Inuyasha had felt past by and nearly everyone sensed it. The followed the female yokai discreetly, who seemed to sense she was being followed. She continued on her walk through the village, not letting her group of shadows know she knew of them. It was not until she was several yards past the last hut did she turn to face the group of friends.

"What an unusual group," she said out loud. "A monk, a miko, a kistune yokai, and a yokai taijiya, and an inu hanyou. I wonder what I did to deserve such attention. Not like I need it."

This little speech, and knowledge of what each were, surprised the group of friends. They were not expecting it from her. A small body is enhanced by fast reflexes and natural grace that only comes with training in martial arts and sword training. The death glare in the ice blue eyes could make anyone shiver. Amaya did not look the type to kill; but she knew not to let appearances deceive you. As the group before her were most likely doing.

"Who said we were giving you attention," Inuyasha said.

"You have followed me throughout the village to this very spot, yet you say you give me no attention. You are contradicting yourself, my dear hanyou. I..."

Amaya went silent. She knew something was approaching, and fast, toward the village. And it was not about to stop and ask for a warm fire and cooked rice for a meal. She cut through the group, who seemed perplexed at her sudden change of attention. Inuyasha picked up what startled the yokai and followed close behind with Kagome and Shippo on his back and Miroku and Sango on Kirara. At the village, they saw Amaya unsheathe a sword of which a power was not felt before. No one could explain where the power was coming from, or how she could control it. Yet, the small female held the blade up right parallel with her body. She was ready for something. A large demon blundered out of the forest, knocking down trees as it went. When it saw the lone female, it went to attack her, but Amaya was ready for it and deflected it and parried with her own attack; easily taking the dim witted demon down and killing it with ease. She was wiping the blade off on the body as Inuyasha and the others approached her.

"That sword you have," Miroku said as she sheathed it. "Where did you find it?"

"Find it? It was given to me."

"Only a strong yokai could wield it even I can feel its power," Sango said.

"I've only gained control over it. It is a hard battle with it, and it is not to be taken lightly."

Suddenly, Amaya slapped at her cheek, like something bit her there. A second or two later, a flea appeared on her nose.

"Ah, Lady Amaya, I haven't tasted your blood in centuries. Where have you been?"

"Busy, Miyoga. Even a flea as old as _you_ should have remembered that."

"You know him," Inuyasha asked, a bit amazed.

It was rare to see some one other than his group and Totosai to know Miyoga.

"I do. I knew him since I was but a young yokai. Ever since your father took me in, Inuyasha."

No one spoke. Before them stood a link to Inuyasha's past, and knows of his father. Sesshomaru was the only person other than Izoyi to have personally know the Dog General in the family.

"Come, what I have to tell you is to be said in private, with no lingering ears," Amaya said, leading them from the village.

The villagers thanked the female yokai, who smiled and nodded as she led the way to a thicket in the forest. Once there, she took the sheathed sword from her belt and sat down with a tree to her back. The others followed suit one by one with Inuyasha standing near Kagome with his arms crossed.

"Tell me, Amaya," Miyoga said. "What news from the East?"

"Not good. Ever since Naraku was destroyed, a dark force has been rising there. I had barely managed to escape with my life and what clothes I have on my back."

"But how did you come by the sword?"

"I was coming to that, flea. I was wounded from the fight, weary from the travel, and had little to eat even before the fight. I had barely made it to the palace before collapsing. When I recovered, Togaou granted me Sou'unga; along with another Totosai made from one of my fangs."

It was then that the gathered saw another sword next to Sou'unga. No one has ever seen the power of another yokai sword other than the two fangs and only Miyoga knows of Sou'unga's powers.

"But you could be dominated by the sword," Miyoga warned.

"I know full well the risks, Miyoga. It has taken me this long to gain a loose control over it. It will take me longer to tighten that."

"How do we know you're not lying," Inuyasha asked. "For all we know, you could be one of Naraku's reincarnations we don't know about."

"Would Naraku give one of the most powerful swords to one of his reincarnations with the risk of said reincarnation defying him? I may have not be active in the hunt for the hanyou, but I was eager for his demise," Amaya said. "I know you don't know your father, Inuyasha, but I know you well enough that it has been a secret wish of yours. I'm on my way back to his palace if you wish to go."

Amaya looked to the others, who seemed to be eager to meet the demon they have heard about from Miyoga. The only one to not voice his opinion was Inuyasha. The female yokai nodded and stood, belting both swords, resting her left hand on her own fanged sword. She led the friends through the forest in the westward direction of the palace. Inuyasha followed behind, not voicing any of his thoughts. He did not even know his father was still alive, much less that he had any other family other than Sesshomaru.


	2. A Tale of History

**Author's Note:** Kenkon means heaven and earth, universe. Kanjou is one translation of spirit. And if you don't know already, ryuu means dragon.

Chapter 2 A Tale of History

Amaya finished a circle around the camp and returned to the fire; the only source of light other than the stars and moon. During the past few days, no one has figured out what kind of youkai she was. She did not bare any sort of marking that showed that she was a youkai, nor has she showed any sign of what kind she was. There was no telling what she was, or if she could turn against them at any time. She was friendly enough to the friends, but that is how some of the best enemies work. They befriend their enemies and at a certain point, turn and attack. In truth, Amaya seemed so far from being hostile, she was actually leading them to where she lives when not off doing her own thing. The only one that knew what Amaya's true form was was Miyoga.

"Seriously, what is it," Inuyasha asked for the latest of the countless times he has asked.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it. You push me any longer, you'll see it before you should."

Inuyasha huffed, crossed his arms, and went to sulk somewhere near the camp. It was unusual to see someone other than Kagome to get that sort of reaction from the inu hanyou. Amaya seemed to have more of a presence with him than any realized. No one could explain that, nor did they try to. Amaya was her own person that did not ask for respect, nor force her mind on the others. The friends were quiet, eating their dinner, and keeping to their thoughts. As the night grew old, the friends fell asleep one by one until Amaya and Inuyasha were the only two up. For a while, the two remained quiet.

"How is it that my father found you," Inuyasha asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I wasn't that old when my own family was killed and the city where we lived was utterly destroyed. I could have been no older than fifty, a child in youkai years, when Togaou past through the destruction and found me. Undernourished, battered and bruised. He raised me like a daughter."

Amaya prodded the fire, causing it to flare up, sending sparks into the air that died seconds after hitting the ground.

"He told me of where I lived before it was destroyed. According to Togaou, I'm the last of the spirit, or soul, dragon youkai."

Inuyasha took this information in. He never had met this youkai, yet he felt some sort of connection to her. A soul dragon youkai was only found in the east before they were destroyed. Sitting before him was the last of them. Inuyasha did not know much about them, and he did not need to.

"You may not believe it, but Sesshomaru was not all that cold hearted. He's about fifty years older than I am, and we were inseparable. At least we were before his mother died."

"You're right, I don't. I still don't get it. You're the last spirit ryuu youkai, so why not bring the rest back?"

"It doesn't work that way, Inuyasha. Being a spirit ryuu is not the same as Tenseiga. The wielder of Tenseiga can see the pallbearers of death and cut them down. A spirit ryuu is the physical connection between the spirit world and this one."

Amaya cocked her head as if she had heard something close by. Inuyasha looked in the direction she looked and wondered what it was. Amaya stood and picked up her fang sword and held it. The sword, Kenkon, was a family heirloom that was now Amaya's by right. It allowed her to gain access the spirit world. It broke down into two swords, which added the kanjou ryuu youkai's fighting ability. Out of the darkness came a lone wolf, causing Inuyasha to release a soft growl. It smelled like one of Koga's wolves. Amaya knew better than to attack. She let it approach despite Inuyasha's growls and knelt down to listen to its message. She nodded and it took off.

"What the hell? You let it go," Inuyasha nearly yelled.

"It came with a message from Koga, who in turn received it from your father. We must hurry or be caught in the coming human army."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Wake the others."

Amaya belted the swords and transformed before Inuyasha. A slender Japanese dragon dark, almost midnight, blue body contrasted by a lighter shade of dark blue belly. Two small whiskers protruded from her muzzle, and a tail that ended in a whip. A deadly thing to be at the end of, and Amaya knew how to use it. Amaya took flight from the camp towards the south to intercept the coming army and to buy the friends time to wake and move. Inuyasha watched the ryuu youkai take flight before finally waking his friends, saying that they were in the middle in the path of a passing army and that Amaya had gone off to intercept them.

At a cliff over looking the passing human army, Amaya landed out of sight and transformed into her human form before doing an army crawl over to the edge to observe the army. It was a large one even by human standards. Two more bodies, one on each side, joined her. Just by their scent Amaya knew it was Togaou and Koga. Neither knew what to make of the army, yet they knew that war could be coming to the area. After the last of the army passed beyond sight, the three youkai stood and walked away from the cliff edge.

"This doesn't look good for anyone," Amaya said. "If that many soldiers are passing through, even we could be effected by it."

"True. Though the lord could just be marching them through his lands to show that he was still in charge and doesn't tolerate any thing that's going on," Koga suggested.

Both young youkai waited for Togaou to speak, but when he did not, they figured he actually agreed to a point with what they said. To receive that type of response from the Dog General is to receive an amount of respect few gained.

"For now, we do nothing. Koga, inform your men to remain vigilant, but advise them not to attack."

The wolf youkai nodded and took off. After the dust settled, Togaou turned to Amaya.

"Nothing serious to report. A dimwitted youkai blundered into a village; not hard to dispatch him," Amaya said, giving her report. "Though, an unknown force is rising in the East. I think it's stronger than before."

Togaou nodded. He knew his adopted daughter was old enough to remember what happened to her family and home, but processed little knowledge at the time to subconsciously sense the presence of other youkai or spiritual objects and people. Now that she was older, Amaya could sense those without much effort and could distinguish the different ones. What surprised him was that she remembered the presence of the force that took out her entire culture.

"And I think its coming after the Jewel."

"The Jewel?"

Amaya nodded. "The Shikon Jewel has been completed since Naraku was destroyed and his reincarnations destroyed. A strangely dressed miko by the name of Kagome carries it. I have permission to bring them home?"

Togaou nodded. He longed to see his son for the first time since the night he was born. The Dog General has been a special case with the gods and goddesses. Since Amaya attempted to return his soul from the spirit world, and had failed right at the finish line, the gods took pity and returned his soul. Ever since then, Togaou has been grateful for having Amaya there. He had originally had her protecting Izoyi and the unborn Inuyasha at the time. Amaya had done her best at preventing Takemaru from killing her, and Togaou granted her forgiveness for that.

Amaya transformed and took flight to search for the friends to lead them to the castle. She knew better than to linger at the cliff when she could be taking the friends to safety. Togaou watched her transform and take off before doing so himself and returning home. If he was correct in the direction of his daughter's direction, his son and friends were but a few days travel from the castle.


	3. A Growing Darkness

Chapter 3 A Growing Darkness

The cold wind of winter was nearly constant as the friends hunkered down for the night in a cave that was just large enough to fit all of them and a small fire. Amaya hated the cold. It slowed her down when she was in her youkai form, forcing her to travel in human form. She did not have anything against being in her human form, or humans in general, it just took longer to travel by foot than by air.

"How long until we reach the castle," Sango asked once the meal was done and over with.

"By nightfall tomorrow if the weather holds. Maybe the next day if not. It's hard to say."

"And you're saying we'll be welcomed," Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure. The soldiers know me well enough. They know that I pose no threat to anyone if I'm not pushed But to have humans, who just so happen to be a monk, youkai taijiya, and a miko, and a hanyou..."

Inuyasha growled at hearing Amaya's words. She knew he had a dislike of being called hanyou. But it was the truth, and he knew it.

"Would cast eyes that would see the opportunity to kill you."

"They won't kill me, will that," Shippo asked nervously.

"No. You're too young to have lost your innocence. But if any of the soldiers do attempt to kill you, they will not only have me to deal with, but Togaou as well."

Amaya had told her friends of the of Inuyasha's father's name as they would need to know it before they reached the castle.

"Are humans really that despised," Sango asked.

"Some are to a point where they should go all over the world and kill as many as they can. But they know that if they did that, some thing beyond imagination could happen," Amaya explained. "Or so we've been told."

Another blast of winter air entered the cave, causing everyone to shiver. Amaya moved closer to the fire, wanting to be as close as she possible could be without being burned. Her clothes were not made for winter weather. They were not the most traditional of travel clothing, much less a kimono one would wear when traveling. She curled up into a ball as best she could, yet the coldness of the air around her was still biting. Amaya was not expecting to run into an early snow storm on the way to the Castle of the Moon. Another gust of wind managed to find its way in and caused the ryuu youkai to stand and go all the way to the back of the cave and took her former position. Kirara walked over and nuzzled up to her, causing a smile to break on the youkai's face.

"Kirara really must like you," Shippo said.

"I've known one other two tailed cat. They are extremely loyal to their owners."

"What happened?"

"He died protecting me."

That caused the cave to grow silent with the exception of the crackling fire. As usual, the friends dosed off one by one until only Inuyasha and the mysterious Amaya were awake. Inuyasha could not shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but could not place her face. When he looked, Inuyasha saw the ryuu youkai absent-mindedly petting Kirara, her mind somewhere else. A shiver was seen from time to time, but that was all the movement other than the petting that the hanyou saw. He wondered how she knew his name without even asking. Though, in the past few years the names of the ones that hunted Naraku were known nearly all over the lands. But that did not go to the length he wanted it to. Amaya shivered again from the cold. The small fire just was not cutting it for her. She had insisted on wearing what she had on for the patrol, knowing she was cutting it close to the first snow storm of autumn.

"Here," she heard. Inuyasha was holding out the coat of the fire rat to her. "It's better than what you've got on."

"Thank you."

Amaya accepted the coat and put it on, wrapping it around her bent up legs. It had a lingering smell of Togaou when he had it, and the scent of Izoyi was all but gone. That trace of a scent brought back memories of a night Amaya wanted to forget. She tried to block it out, but the memory brought forth the tears. She stood, displacing Kirara, and walked out into the storm. Amaya knew she was risking her health by doing so, but to have Inuyasha see her tears after seeing her easily take down that dim witted youkai in the village... Slightly confused, Inuyasha decided to chance leaving his sleeping friends and see what caused this unusual behavior from Amaya. It has been only a few days, but he knew her enough that she did not easily cry.

"Amaya," he called out. "Amaya, what is it?"

"It's nothing. Here, have the coat back."

The youkai handed the red coat back, causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

"It can't be nothing if you walked out with tears in your eyes."

"It's not that easy to tell you. It has to do with the night you were born."

That had Inuyasha silent. He did not know there were anyone there. He had little knowledge of the events of that night, and his mother did not want to talk of it before she died. Did Amaya know something he did not? Did something happen that night to cause her to run out of the cave when she put the coat on? When she saw that Inuyasha was actually wondering how she had a part in that night, Amaya spoke.

"Your father had asked me to guard your mother and you some months before that night. None of the nobles knew there was a youkai among them, as I posed myself as one of them. I was out on patrol that night of the lunar eclipse, and could not be there to fight off Takemaru; the one who killed your mother. When I arrived, all the guards were at the front gates waiting for your father," Amaya said through chattering teeth.

"But..."

"You have already entered the world when I arrived to see the killer leave. I felt that I failed in a part of my job, but wasn't going to let you die in the fire. But Togaou, your father, used Tensaiga to revive your mother. He then bade me to watch over you two."

"And he died?"

"He did."

"Then why is he still alive? I don't get it."

"When the fires were out, the pallbearers were nearly finished with their work when I unsheathed Tensaiga. I had little time to act if he was to be brought back to life. He asked me not to tell any one before he left."

"So, you were the one watching over me. Why didn't you say anything..."

"Because of your stubbornness, you would not remember."

Amaya dried what tears had managed to free themselves from her eyes and began to return to the cave when a dark mass was heading in the same direction. She received a bad feeling about where it was going. The ryuu youkai took off at a run with Inuyasha not far behind her. The ryuu screamed as she unsheathed Sou'unga. A quick battle over who would have dominance, and Amaya won. She stopped and gave herself a few seconds to catch her breath before thrusting the sword into the air and swung it around, summoning the hellish winds that made up the Gokuryuha, or the Dragon Wave

The ryuu knew that she would have to throw the sword away once she made the first attack and draw her own fang in order to complete the process of killing the mysterious mass. The scream and the surge of demonic power in the area had the sleeping friends waking and wondering what was going on. Only when they saw that Amaya and Inuyasha were gone did they realize that they were the ones outside the cave fighting. They gathered their weapons before rushing out to help.

"No, get back inside," Amaya shouted.

She had little control over the sword as it was, she did not need to have the deaths of Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara on her hands. The Gokuryuha was released and it hit the mass and went through with little effect. Sou'unga was of no use against the mysterious black mass. If the group wished to remain with the living, then they would have to leave the safety of the cave and continued on their way to the castle. Everyone seemed to have similar thought as they ran past Amaya, who was buying them time to get away before she too retreated in her ryuu form. By dawn, the friends were tired, but were finally within sight of the Castle of the Moon.


	4. Castle of the Moon

**Author's Note:** Akiko means either "Autumn child" or "Bright Child". In this story, "Autumn Child". Tomio means "Treasured man" and Yasuhiro means "Abundant honesty; widespread peace". Aiko means "Beloved/loving child".

Chapter 4 Castle of the Moon

It was early morning when Togaou spotted the group nearing the castle. He could see that they were traveling for nearly half the night just by the weariness in their eyes. Yawns were contagious with the friends as Amaya led them through the gates, into the main court yard, and to the waiting Inu youkai.

"I was not expecting you this early, Amaya," he said.

"Something came up, a battle ensured, and we made a hasty retreat. What we need now is warm food, warm beds, and some sleep."

"Done. Though I would like to have a word with you."

Amaya held in a sigh, knowing her own food and sleep would have to wait a little while longer. She gave her friends a reassuring nod as they were led off to their rooms before following Togaou to his office. Her skin was slightly blue from the night travel through the snow, but that would ware off as her skin warmed. It was something none of the healers could explain expect for the fact that she was a ryuu from the East. What she was told was that her Eastern cousins did not do well in cold weather and tempratures, cool weather and tempratures they can deal with.

"A battle," Togaou said once the screen door was closed.

"With a black mass. Sou'unga did little to effect it. It was like it didn't even have a physical form. It reminded me like a flock of birds flying as one, hovering and floating."

"If Sou'unga..."

"I don't think it was the sword, Father. If this is the same mass that took out my people, then I'm not sure we can beat it."

"We will worry about that when the time comes. As you know, there have been talks..."

"As in rumors."

"That I should step down as one of the ruling taiyoukai and give the Western Lands to Sesshomaru."

"If that happens, then he would need a mate. But he doesn't want it, he never has. Would he accept it if it was forced upon him? The Sesshomaru I knew would have loved to accept it. Now I'm not so sure."

"I don't know if he will or not. You of all know how your adopted brother has grown cold since his mother died. Maybe if you told him, he would not be so ready to cause an argument."

"I'll think about it. But first, I need to see to my own body."

Togaou smiled and put an arm around his adopted daughter's shoulders.

"Of course. I swear, if you were from my loins, I'd give you the Western Lands."

That put a smile on Amaya's face and hugged her adopted father before making her way from the office to her chamber to gather clean and warmer clothes before going to the hot spring. Togaou watched her leave with a smile on his face. She was like a daughter he wished he had. He was lucky to have found her clinging to life, as near to death as she was.

Amaya soaked for what seemed like forever because before she knew it, her servant had woke her from the slumber the warm water must have put her in. Akiko handed Amaya a towel to dry off with as she gathered her clean kimono.

"I must say, Lady Amaya, you looked like you haven't slept in days when I first saw you," Akiko said as she finished tying the obi.

"I felt like that. Have the others waken?"

"The strangely dressed miko and the taijiya have as well as the monk and hanyou. The kitsune youkai is still asleep. Should I wake him?"

"No, let him sleep. When did they wake?"

"Not that long ago."

"Eaten?"

"No, Lady."

"Take them to my private dining room."

"Yes, my lady."

Akiko bowed and left Amaya to follow her orders. Amaya looked herself in the full length mirror and was glad that the light blue color was gone from her skin. Wearing a kimono that reached to her ankles. A forest green color kimono that was more for normal everyday wear than anything else. The ryuu youkai pulled her hair back into a low ponytail before slipping on her sandles and made her way to her private dining room. There she found everyone but Shippo rested and ready to eat.

"The castle's amazing," Sango said as Amaya sat down. "One could almost get lost in it."

"It's a bit daunting at first, but you get used to it."

Servants appeared with the food the group had been waiting for and left the room, two stationed out in the hall in case one needed something. What was placed on the table, fish, rice, and assorted other foods was plenty. They ate and planned on what they would do during their stay at the castle. Amaya, of course, had duties to tend to other than explore the castle. That left the friends to do the exploring.

"But I promise to show you guys the gardens. The snow flowers should be blooming now."

A servant entered, approached Amaya and whispered something to her. She nodded and the servant left.

"Duty calls. Feel free to explore. And if any one gives you any trouble, just say your personal guests of Amaya," she said standing.

A quick stop at her chamber to change into something more fitting for meeting one of the other ruling taiyoukai, and Amaya arrived at Togaou's office where Lord Tomio and Lord Yasuhiro were already speaking with Togaou. Sesshomaru was standing on his father's right side, which gave the left side to Amaya. She took her place and remained silent.

"Now that we're gathered, what is this urgant news," Togaou said, beginning the meeting.

"A black mass has been seen in both our lands, devoring nearly everything in its path," Tomio spoke. "Killing humans and youkai alike, the livestock, even some of the wildlife and vegatation."

"We need to find the source of this mass and see if we can't destroy it," Yasuhiro said. "If the source is destroyed, maybe it'll destroy the thing that it created."

"No, we need to attack it head on," Tomio argued.

"That won't work," Amaya said, speaking up. "I've personally saw a black mass and attacked it. The attack did nothing to it. Thousands of men would be dead in minutes if we send them to face it."

"When and where?"

"Last night, not a half a day's walk from here. Trust me, Lords, that thing has no physical presence other than that blackness we see. It's like it's not even a living thing, but some sort of puppet on strings and the puppet master's some where where we can't strike him."

"That can't be possible. Last night's when I saw the mass a half day's walk from my castle," Tomio said.

"Same here."

"Then there is more than one mass," Togaou said.

Through all of this, Sesshomaru remained quiet. He was only here because one day he would have to sit through meetings like this discussing things that would not, does not, interest him. Amaya was too involved in the ruling of the Western Lands. Perhaps he should give up his right to inherit his father's kingdom and give it to his adopted sister. He knew all about how she lost her own lands to what seems like the same unknown force that was now plaguing them. But he knew something even his all knowing father did not. Amaya was not only the sole survivor of the devisation of the Eastern Lands, but the heir to the taiyoukai that was killed.

"That can't be possible," Yasuhiro yelled.

"Then it's merely one that has split off into different pieces. Don't forget that Naraku had reincarnations of himself in order to further his power," Amaya said.

"How dare you think I have forgotten that damn hanyou. He got what he and the rest of those like him deserve," Yasuhiro shouted, standing from the chair he was in. "Every single one deserves a slow and painful death, along with its parents."

That caused Amaya to attack the panther youkai, beating Togaou to it. He was actually thankful that the ryuu had beaten him to the attack, because he did not know what he would have done. Sesshomaru, hiding his surprise that Amaya actually attacked the panther taiyoukai, watched behind his expressionless face. He knew better than to try to pull his sister from a fight another had provoked. He had seen it happen before, and was actually injured in his efforts to pull the two apart. Of course, that was when Amaya was younger. Finally, after several minutes of fighting, Yasuhiro threw the ryuu princess off him and wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"How dare you attack me. You should be taught your place."

"How I dare? How you dare insult my family, adopted though they maybe. Have you stopped for a minute to actually think that Lord Togaou is one of those that you deem fit to be killed for fathering a hanyou?"

Amaya straighten her body, putting her chin up slightly. She was not afraid of the taiyoukai in front of her. He was old and stuck in the past when hanyous were rare to have, and rarer to see. Tomio saw this fight and saw that the adopted daughter of Togaou was not afraid of taking on one of the ruling taiyoukai in the presence of her adopted father and brother, and came out winning nonetheless.

"Do you really think that you can hold onto old traditions of years past, Lord Yasuhiro? Times are changing, we all see that. If you cannot find your place in the world, then I think it is time that you step down as ruling taiyoukai of the Southern edge of the Western Lands and allow your heir to being ruling," Amaya said.

"You defend this nameless hanyou?"

"Not only defend him, but accept him as a brother and a member of my family."

"Very well then," Yasuhiro said, straightening his kimono and tried to hold onto an air of arrogance. "I step down and as of now, I am no longer a ruling taiyoukai. You all are witness to it."

With that, Yasuhiro walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. No one spoke for several minutes, taking in what has transpired in the past several minutes. No one really expected that the old taidyoukai to actually bend to a younger youkai's demand. Amaya brushed and straighten her kimono and retook her position on the left hand of Togaou.

* * *

When Amaya left, the friends agreed that they should wait for her return and explore the castle figuring that she would find them after her business. Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha, who was checked out nearly every scent he came across, and Kagome taking the spot on the other side of Sango. When Inuyasha finally satisfied his curiousity of scents, the friends had found a small garden and actually split to explore it on their own. Miroku and Sango in one direction, and Inuyasha and Kagome in another.

"So, Inuyasha," Kagome began.

"Yeah?"

"Feel any different?"

"What do you mean, "different"? I feel the same as before."

"I mean being in your father's castle and all. You never knew him, and you finally got the chance to get to know him."

"Keh. Like I care."

"I know you do, Inuyasha."

He crossed his arms and turned his head in his usual stubbornness way. Kagome merely looped an arm through his as they continued to walk through the garden. Inuyasha relaxed, and lowered his arms. Together they walked through the garden for a while before Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his. It was an odd feeling that he couldn't explain, being in his father's castle after all these years of believing he was dead. Maybe he would talk with Amaya later about why he was not told. Until then, he would spend some time with Kagome. For a while now Inuyasha has been meaning to tell her how he felt about her. Despite all the arguments that usually ended in Kagome going home for a while, the hanyou actually did like her. No, like was not the right word. Love, that was it. He loved her, and he has not had the guts to come out and tell her. And every time he did get the guts, some thing, or some ones, interrupted the moment. So, when they reached the small bridge that was expanded over the koi pond, Inuyasha finally found a moment where he could tell Kagome. They stood there silently for a while, watching the fish swim for a while before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome, I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I...um..."

"Yes?"

Kagome waited patiently for what Inuyasha wanted to tell her. She was not going to push him to tell her. He would tell her in his own time and way.

"I love you," Inuyasha said quickly.

Kagome must have had a surprised look on her face. The words may have been all bunched up, but she some how managed to sort it out. She never expected to hear this admition of love from the stubborn hanyou. There was nothing that could have prepared her for that. Thank kami Amaya had walked into the garden and had spotted them.

"I miss something," she asked.

"No. And its none of your business," Inuyasha said.

"Fine," Amaya said, holding up her hands. "I see you found Lady Aiko's garden."

"Aiko," Miroku asked, approaching the others.

"Sesshomaru's mother. Come, I'll show the other garden."

Amaya led the way from the private garden to the larger public garden where many of the nobles and guests can congregate. It was there that Kagome went off with Sango and Miroku to explore as Inuyasha hung with Amaya as she took her own path through the garden.

"Amaya, how do you go about mating," Inuyasha asked after they past a few nobles.

"There are slight variations of the same thing, depending on where you go. Why do you ask?"

"Because I told Kagome I loved her just before you arrived."

"Hmm. That could cause some disagreements among the ruling taiyoukai. Yasuhiro, who had just stepped down as ruling taiyoukai of the Southern area of the Western Lands, would be the most likely one to be the voice for those opposing the mating. I'll have to talk to Father about it."

"You talk like he actually..."

"No, merely adopted me when I was young. I saw him, and still do, as a father. I'll talk to him later about it. Unless you want to."

Inuyasha nodded. He was unsure of how to face his father about gaining Kagome as, Amaya called her, a mate.

"I'll tell him you want to talk to him, but it's up to you to actually face him about it."

"Is okay if you be there?"

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee it. I have other duties to attend to, you know."


	5. A Matter of Love

**Author's Note:** Credit for the mating ceremony idea goes to InuYoukaiAki in "Cursed Twins". Kazuo means "Harmonious man", and Hotaru means "firefly; lighting bug". Takehiko means "soldier prince".

Chapter 5 A Matter of Love

Two days later, Amaya was seated comfortably in one of the seats in the Lady Aiko's garden, reading a scroll for the meeting that was to be held later that day. She never had the need to have a mate. Maybe it was due to the fact all her people were killed off when she was a child, or that she had no real desire to have a mate. For any reason, the ryuu youkai was glad not to be burdened with that part of life; for herself anyway. Now she was sitting reading a scroll on how the whole mating ritual went about. Amaya Was so involved in reading the scroll, she did not see Sesshomaru sit down next to her.

"Why must you help with the mating," he asked.

"Because Inuyasha asked me to help talk to his father about it. Besides, you don't care."

"I care that Father would pass the Western Lands on to him."

"And you get nothing, right?" Amaya put the scroll down and faced her brother. "And you, oh so noble one, who thinks that Inuyasha is a disgrace of your line should not even be here. He who holds to noble traditions. Do you honestly think I haven't seen how you treat Rin? As much as you hate to hear it, you're following in your father's footsteps."

"This Sesshomaru does not care what you think. You should..."

"I should what? Mind my own business? This is my business. Inuyasha is my brother as much as you are. If you are that careless in how your brother is, then maybe Father should give the Lands to Inuyasha."

With that, Amaya gathered the scroll and left the garden. Sesshomaru watched his sister leave the garden that has been like her own. She was the only one that seemed to know his secrets when he did not want any one to know. Was it because she was a ryuu konjoy youkai with the ability to see one's spirit and perhaps their soul? Perhaps, Sesshomaru knew she was the last from the Eastern Lands, but her saying those things could have been a lucky guess for her. But Sesshomaru knew better than that. The inu youkai stood and left the garden.

Amaya watched Sesshomaru leave the garden and knew some how that what she had said to her brother had effected him. She rolled up the scroll and made her way to where she said she would meet Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo caught up with the youkai.

"Is it true that Inuyasha had told Kagome that he loved her," he asked.

"Guess so if the rumors that are going around that they are to be mated."

"Mated?" Shippo jumped to Amaya's shoulder. "Is that allowed?"

"Didn't stop Togaou and Izoyi."

Amaya fell silent when she saw Yasuhiro walking toward her with anger on his face.

"You. You dare suggest that a bastard mates with a miko?"

"I did no such suggesting, Yasuhiro. It is fate that has decided that. And you of all people know not to tempt fate. If they have fallen in love, then there is nothing either of us could do to stop that."

"I can kill them."

"Do that, and you'll have the whole of the inu pack on you and war will be declared on your kingdom. Do not take me as a fool, Yasuhiro. For that will be a mistake you not live to regret."

Yasuhiro grabbed Amaya by her collar, and drew her close to his face.

"You are but a young youkai with no ties to anything but this castle. If it should fall, where will you go then? To the East where your people lay where they were killed? You have nothing, you are nothing."

With that, Yasuhiro released the ryuu youkai and left the corridor. Amaya rubbed her neck and her chest before continuing. She would have to make sure to talk to Togaou later about what Yasuhiro had said to her. Before she did that, Amaya had to talk to her friends.

"Is this for real," Kagome asked upon reading the scroll. "They can't expect us to do this."

"That's what is to happen during the ceremony before the actual mating. Don't ask me any detailed questions, because I won't be able to answer them."

The scroll was passed off to Sango, who read it and did not believe her eyes that the youkai actually did this.

"Do they really give a...mark?"

"Yes. Usually placed where others can see it."

"Like where," Miroku asked.

"Perv."

"Neck or at the corner of the neck and shoulder most times. Some times it could be on a cheek. Rarely is it somewhere else on the body."

Amaya left it at that, letting the others think as they will about that comment. The scroll was passed to Miroku, who seemed to actually take a liking to reading it. A few servants passed by on their way to their sleeping chambers. Shippo yawned and rested his head on Kagome's lap. It was long past time to sleep. The scroll was handed back to Amaya, who rolled it up and stood. The friends tiredly made their way back to their chambers to sleep. Amaya made her way to where she thought she would be able to find her adopted father. He was found in Akiko's garden, talking with Yasuhiro rather quickly. She hung back to a point where she could just barely make out what they were saying, but where it would seem like she was not eavesdropping. The talking stopped when the old panther taiyoukai saw Amaya in the garden.

"See? She's everywhere, and smells like that hanyou. Your daughter is not to be trusted," Yasuhiro spoke harshly to Togaou.

"Mind your tongue while in my presence, Yasuhiro."

"You have some nerve, Yasuhiro," Amaya said, walking up to Togaou's side.

"That's Lord Yasurhiro to you."

"Not when you show me desrespect. You come here and insult me and say that none is given. You desrespect my family by what you say. I want you gone or be thrown out."

"Why you..."

The panther taiyoukai went to attack the young youkai when Togaou stepped in the way.

"Out of my way, Togaou. That youkai needs to be taught a lesson."

"The only one that needs to be taught a lesson is you, Yasuhiro."

"I see I'm not welcomed any more. I'll just see myself out."

The panther taiyoukai put his nose in the air and left the garden. Amaya turned to face Togaou, finally being able to speak to him.

"You know what he called me earlier? Nothing. A youkai with no ties to anything but this castle."

Tears started forming in Amaya's eyes as she said that. Togaou took her in his arms, and held her.

"Don't let what he said get to you. You are more important than you know. And do not forget that you are a daughter of the moon."

Amaya sniffed and tried to stiffle back some tears. She wished that she could believe that she was more important than she knew, but Amaya knew better than that. She was an orphan taken in by one of the ruling taiyoukai. Togaou used a hand and lifted her chin so he could look at her.

"I believe I have something that could cheer you up. Come."

Togaou led the way from the garden to his office where several unknown youkai were standing. Amaya did not know them, but something told her that they were important.

"Thank you for your patience," Togaou said. "I would like to introduce Lady Amaya. Amaya, these are Lord Kazuo and Lady Hotaru from the Southern Lands."

Amaya nodded politely to them. Togaou took his seat and Amaya took her usual spot on his left side. She was still confused why Togaou would have her sit in on this meeting and not have Sesshomaru there as well. Unless it pertained only to her. The ryuu youkai stood there silently as the three taiyoukai talked of trivial things before bringing her out of her own confusing thoughts.

"Lady Amaya," Kazuo said, bringing her around. "May I ask of your parents?"

"You could, but I would not be able to tell you of them. Except that they are dead."

A look to Togaou who confirmed it.

"By what force?"

"I don't know."

"Togaou, do you know what this means? Amaya is the taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands," Hotaru said.

"But the Eastern Lands were destroyed," Amaya argued.

"That fact is well known, Lady Amaya. But it seems that you have been left in the dark as to who resides in the Southern Lands," Kazuo said. "The fact of the matter is that you have kin in the Southern Lands that are willing to come and help rebuild the Eastern Lands."

"But why now? And with this mysterious mass floating about, I can't risk returning to the Eastern Lands right now. Lord Togaou, I would like to speak with you after our guests left, or given their chambers."

Amaya bowed to the lord and lady before leaving. She made her way from the office where the three taiyoukai still talked about her. Amaya knew she was the last ryuu youkai from the Eastern Lands, but was never told that she had kin in the Southern Lands. Perhaps Togaou never saw that she needed to know that. Yet she could not help but wonder why he has not told her about. The ryuu youkai may be nearly three hundred years old, give or take a few years, but she had a right to know about any surviving kin. Rin, who had aged a few since Amaya last saw the human, came up to her.

"Amaya, Lord Sesshomaru's looking for you," she said.

"Thank you, Rin. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Lord Sesshomaru's in the garden by your chamber."

Amaya smiled and sent the young human off, and watched her skip through the corridors of the castle. Some humans seemed to not be affected by things that are not in their control. Amaya made her way to the garden to see Sesshomaru watching the coy fish in the pond while waiting for her. What did he want now? Surely to attempt to persuade her from stopping Inuyasha and Kagome from mating most likely.

"What is it?"

"There is a danger, and I can't find it."

"How serious?"

"It concerns you. I believe it has something to do with the two visitors that arrived earlier."

"Kazuo and Hotaru?"

"Where are they now?"

Sesshomaru turned to face Amaya, urgency in his voice.

"With Father in his office. What is it, Sesshomaru?"

He did not even pause to explain as he ran past his adopted sister from the garden to his father's office. Amaya, shocked for half a second, followed suit. At the office, she saw the two inu taiyoukais facing off with the two visitors from the Southern Lands.

"The woman is coming with us," Kazuo said. "Dead if nescessary."

"I'm not going anywhere. Especially with you," Amaya said, drawing her own sword and joined her father and brother.

"Oh, but you are. You are the last of our konjou kin, and must provide us with more," Hotaru said.

"I will not be one who gives things freely."

"Then we will take it by force."

Hotaru and Kazuo attacked at once. They moved as one, like they were one of the same. Amaya ducked and rolled away from the first attack as Hotaru came at her. Hotaru was not expecting one like Amaya to know how to avoid an attack, much less hold a sword. But Amaya did, and she stood and turned to face the other ryuu taiyoukai. Kazuo came around, flanking Amaya, and attempted to distract her while Hotaru attempted to capture her. Sesshomaru and Togaou attacked the two ryuu taiyoukai.

"Amaya, go," Togaou shouted.

She did not need to be told twice. The ryuu took off at a run, sword still in hand. She did not see where she was going, and bumped into someone.

"Apologizes. I wasn't watching where I was going," Amaya said, picking herself up and sheathing her sword.

"It is quite alright, my lady," he said. "May I ask your name?"

"It is customary to introduce one's self while in the home of their host," Amaya countered.

It was something that she had developed some time ago. If one wished to know her name, it was only polite that they give them her name.

"Takehiko, my lady."

"Amaya."

"What brings you to the Western Lands?"

"Business. And home."

"Home?"

"Castle of the Moon _is_ my home."

Amaya's eyes gained a hint of a deep blue and turned back. She did not like how this Takehiko asked of her home. But she knew he was a guest and could not out right attack him for the way he asked.

"My apologizes, Lady Amaya. I did not realize that..."

"Lord Togaou took me in? Many know that and treat me like one of the inu youkai clan. You fall in among the few that do not know that."

"And what has become of your own lands, if you do not mind me asking."

"Destroyed years ago. Lord Togaou took me in when he found that I was the sole survivor of the attack."

Amaya walked past Takehiko, who turned and watched the ryuu youkai walk down the corridor away from him. He knew that the Eastern Lands were utterly destroyed, land and people alike, but did not expect to find the sole survivor to be as young as Amaya; or so...attractive. He would have to talk to Togaou about having his adopted daughter for a mate. It was only polite to do so.

The next day, Takehiko visited Togaou in his office.

"Ah, Takehiko. I'm sorry I could not have met you personally. I had some...other business to tend to," the Inu youkai said, looking up from the scroll.

"It's quite alright, Lord Togaou. I was met by a lovely youkai by the name of Amaya. Which brings me to why I've come other than our business. I wish to know of Amaya."

"What do you wish to know?"

"Mate, land and family ties, anything."

"No mate, no bloodline ties, and the only family and land she has known since coming here is the Western Lands, and myself and my son as family. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm not the first to admit in love at first sight, but I..."

Togaou held up a silencing hand, having the ryuu youkai go silent.

"I see where you are going with this. You will have to take this up with Amaya herself. She may hold my lands as home, she is still free to come and go as she wishes."


	6. Escape

**Author's Note:** A warmer side of Sesshomaru here.

Chapter 6 Escape

The friends had settled down in the castle, and were actually enjoying the time they had there. Sango and Kagome went off together with Shippo, Miroku was showed to the nearby temple and shrine by Amaya, and Inuyasha was left to wonder about what he did not know about his father. Sesshomaru merely ignores his half-brother whenever they cross paths in the castle. The older brother did not want anything to do with Inuyasha, and it seemed like if Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha long enough, he would disappear. When Miroku and Amaya returned, Inuyasha was the first of the brothers to approach her.

"Amaya, of all this time, why didn't Father come and visit?"

"He was busy, for one. Two, after your mother died, and you being raised by me, then taking off, I think he felt like it would be like a wild goose chase trying to find you."

The two were walking in a rarely used part of the castle. It was mainly used for ceremonies, and none was planned for in the foreseeable future, so there was no one there to overhear what the two were speaking of.

"But you've found me."

"Ah, but I've never really let you out of my sight. I had promised to take care of you. Did you really think I would leave well enough alone to let you and the others face Naraku alone?"

"But that took years."

"And it would have been the end of your lives if I hadn't entered the battle a number of times. Though I must say, using that shard with the Tetsuaiga was clever, deadly, but clever."

Inuyasha looked away from Amaya, a bit ashamed that she had found out about that. He had nearly lost the battle with his demon side if it was not for Kagome that day. And they would have all been dead if it was not for Amaya cutting open the beast's stomach. She could have easily killed them with Sou'unga, but she had used Kenkon to merely cut and not to destroy.

"You knew about that?"

"I've known there was always the risk of you using one on the Tetsuaiga. But enough of that. I promised you a meeting with Father, and I'm pretty sure that he's free at the moment."

Inuyasha was slightly confused on how Amaya referred his father as hers as well, but remembered that he had taken her in when she was young; therefore she had become apart of the family. The inu hanyou followed the ryuu youkai to where Togaou was, inspecting the work of some servants. It was the dead of winter, therefore, everyone was preparing for the winter solstice. Togaou turned when he sensed Amaya's presence behind him.

"I'll leave you two," she said.

Amaya left father and son and went to see the progress of the servants preparing for the solstice celebration. Though it would normally be held in the area she and Inuyasha had just come from, that particular night would be the full moon and it would not seem right to let the night go to waste inside. She has seen this celebration and ceremony a number of times before and knew how things had to be right in order for the actual ceremony to work. When Amaya looked, she saw father and son talking quietly as not to disturb those working around them. Togaou knew he could rely on Amaya to see to the preperations that were going on, so Amaya did just that. Being a family member that lived in the Castle of the Moon for so long, the servants knew Amaya well enough that she asked for things to be done politely, and they responded with respect and kindness toward her. It was a mutual understanding both sides had. When Amaya looked, she saw Inuyasha angerily walking toward.

"What is it," the ryuu youkai asked.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Then what's with the angry walk?"

Inuyasha gave a growl, which was returned from Amaya. That shut Inuyasha up. He knew from his childhood that Amaya could be your best friend, or your worst enemy. She was actually the only one the inu hanyou was truly afraid of. Inuyasha sighed.

"It's Father. He actually approves of me and Kagome mating."

"Well, considering where he's coming from, I'm not surprised."

"You're not?"

"Look where you came from."

Amaya led the way from the courtyard as the two of them talked. She knew how important Inuyasha was to Togaou, seeing how the older Inu had defied death just enough from his battle with Ryuukosai to be there for to bring Izoyi back to life and to save the two from Takemaru. Amaya had punished herself more than enough for being out late on patrol that night and letting Takemaru to kill Izoyi. It was from that night, when the woman was revived that Amaya swore not to leave for long patrols like that night. The night that the band of youkai that attacked when Inuyasha was no older than maybe seven, Amaya had to make a choice between the two and chose Inuyasha.

"Granted, your mother was quite beautiful. Any man would have been honored to have her as a wife; _any_ man would."

"You talk as if you've been there before."

"Not as often as you would think. I may be a couple hundred years older than you, but I'm no older than Sesshomaru. For years, I thought I was the only konjou ryuu youkai in all the lands. Then I find out I have kin in the Southern Lands."

"I thought the panther tribes held the Southern Lands," Inuyasha said, confused.

"The southern most edge of the Western Lands. They also hold the northern most edge of the Southern Lands that border here..."

A servant rushed up to Amaya, out of breath, gave a hurried bow and spoke.

"Enemy...advances...on the...castle."

"How close are they?"

"They are nearly here, My Lady."

"Gather as many as you can and leave. Inuyasha, go find Sesshomaru."

"But..."

"Just go. I'll get the others."

Amaya took off in a hurried search for the rest of the group. It seemed like they were also told of the advancing army as they were quickly packing what they could. When they met up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Takehiko was with them. As the army advanced, Amaya sensed a dark force driving them, as if the individuals had no control over their bodies.

"Is it Kagura's dance of the dead," Shippo asked.

"No, they're alive. Besides, Kagura's dead," Sango said.

"Then what is it that's driving them like this," Miroku asked.

"This is the same army that passed through not far from our camp," Amaya said as Togaou came up beside her. "Is there anything we can do?"

The young youkai looked her adopted father, waiting for an answer; whether it would be to stay and fight, or to run and hide.

"A force like this could be easily done away with. But I feel that if we fight, there will be more lives lost than saved."

"Yet you plan on staying to fight when you say it's a useless cause. Why is that, Father," Sesshomaru said.

"There is more at stake than you may realize, Sesshomaru. I want all of you to leave and not to look back. I will join you if I can."

Togaou looked at both Sesshomaru and Amaya, knowing that they would take care of the group. The two knew that to survive this attack, the only way was to escape into the cold night of winter. The two youkai led the way through the castle to a hidden door and passageway where Sesshomaru led the way through. Amaya brought up the rear and closed the door behind her. If the army took the castle, the escaping group did not need to be followed by whatever force was driving the soldiers. Through the hidden passageway and out to a small forest clearing a small distance away from the castle. From the clearing, they saw the army swarm the castle, knowing that Togaou and countless others are in there.

"Lets go," Amaya finally said, breaking the silence. "There's nothing for us to do here."

"We just can't leave him," Kagome said.

"We have to, Kagome. He stayed behind so we can escape," Takehiko said.

"And where are we suppose to go? It's the dead of winter, and we can't get far with what we have," Miroku said. "And what about Shippo? He's still a kid."

"Who's been in worse situations than this. There's a small village nearby we can stay at for the night."

Amaya was the first to leave the clearing, soon followed by the others. The five original friends of the group knew that there was nothing they could do for those still in the castle. After several long and silent hours, of which only the wind rustling through the branches broke, the group found the village. Instead of seeing smoke being emitted from the chimneys, they saw no sign of live there.

"What happened here," Miroku asked as they surveyed the area.

"Most likely was in the path of that army and was most likely killed," Amaya said.

She had hunched down at a body and studied it. It had wounds alright, but unlike any that she had seen. The ryuu youkai stood and located the house that belonged to the elder of the village that would house the entire group as Takehiko and Inuyasha went out to gather firewood. The group spent the night as silent as the village, with only the fire crackling breaking the silence between them. Amaya had chosen to take watch for the night, despite being adversely affected by the cold. She was beginning to nod off when she felt a fur pelt being placed around her. A look told her that it was Sesshomaru.

"You should not be out here without any cover," he said, joining her.

"I've dealt with worse."

"You are a ryuu, and are affected a little by the weather. I don't want my sister to die due to freezing to death."

"I'm your only sister."

"All the more reason to keep you warm."

In the air, Ah-Uh descended when he grew close to the village with Rin and Jaken on his back. In their haste, the group had forgotten about them. But Jaken being Jaken made sure they all reached Sesshomaru safely despite the attack on the castle. Sesshomaru went and gently took the sleeping Rin off of Ah-Uh and took her inside where it was warm with Jaken not far behind. Amaya looked at Ah-Uh for a while before speaking.

"So, keeping me company?"

The dragon merely turned and went beside the hut and Amaya sighed. It was probably better this way. That way she could be left to her own thoughts. Why was Takehiko there when the army attacked? Better yet, why did Kazou and Hotaru want with her to the point that they were willing to actually kill her to take her? And the army. What force was driving them to attack the castle? It did not make any sense to the ryuu youkai.

"You should come inside. Ah-Uh will alert us if anything's out here," Sesshomaru said, reappearing.

"Do you think Father's alright?"

"I'm sure he will be. Come."

Sesshomaru waited for Amaya to enter the hut before he did. She tossed and turned for the rest of the night, unable to shake the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Something was happening, or was going to happen, and she did not know what it was.


	7. Into the Wild

**Author's Note:** Kazuhiro means Harmony widespread. Anki is one translation of Japanese for fate. In this context, Anki is the name of the God of Fate.

Chapter 7 Into The Wild

The next morning, a winter storm hit the desolate village, keeping the escapees indoors with Ah-Uh outside to weather the storm. No one spoke as they were all thinking of the outcome at the castle. When the storm broke several hours later, the group took the chance and left the village with whatever food they could find. No one questioned where their final destination was, and Inuyasha was not going take Sesshomaru and Takehiko to Keade's village. That left Amaya and Sesshomaru to lead the way to the Southern Lands. When it began to grow dark, and with the silence digging into them, Amaya finally broke the silence.

"We should start looking for shelter."

"Why not just camp here," Inuyasha asked.

"We got kids with us. Sesshomaru, is there some sort of shelter around here?"

The inu youkai remained silent. He knew this part of the lands well, but could not recall if there were any caves or other shelters near where they were traveling. The rest of the group kept moving, with Takehiko a few feet behind them. No one knew what to make of the ryuu youkai, and he was still with them if he was from the Southern Lands. The common thought was why he did not return there to inform the ruling taiyoukai what had happened at the castle. The snow continued to blow into their faces, unrelenting on its attack. Sesshomaru appeared out of the snow, and was barely seen because of his white clothing.

"This Sesshomaru found a cave nearby."

He turned and led the way to the cave with the others following with the knowledge that they will soon be out of the storm. As they crowded into the cave, things seemed to have shifted just so that Amaya and Takehiko sat next to each other. It was another cold night of huddling together for warmth. Outside the cave, the wind howled louder than usual. The howling continued even without the wind, sending shivers down the spines of those in the cave, especially of Shippo and Rin. No one moved, not knowing what laid in wait outside the safety of the cave. Subconsciously they moved little by little to the back of the cave with Ah-Uh between them and the cave entrance. Another howl was heard over the wind's own howl and the two to stand to see what could be causing the howls, which seemed to be closing in on them, were Amaya and Sesshomaru.

Together they approached the entrance and listened for any sound over the wind. Amaya left the cave, one cautious step after the other. Another howl was heard, and the ryuu youkai froze in the fight or flight response. A hand rested on a shoulder and Amaya felt the arm that the hand was connected to wrap around her shoulders. Sesshomaru had come out to her side to see what she saw in the wild snow storm. Out of the storm, another howl was heard and a dark figure was seen. Amaya tried to get out of her brother's hold, but he refused to release her. Only when the figure grew closer did they recognize Togaou. Injured as he was, the old inu taiyoukai had managed to find the escapees in the snow storm. The two younger youkai added him into the cave where Kagome tended to his wounds.

"The army was drawn to one of us," Shippo asked in slight disbelief. "Who?"

"I don't know. But they seemed to have lost their edge in fighting when you left the castle."

"But they continued to fight as if we were still there," Amaya asked.

"They did. Whomever is driving that army must have believed that if the castle was in peril, then you would have returned to lend your help to those still there."

The cave went silent with the exception of the crackling fire and Kagome tending to Togaou's wounds. Amaya was in deep thought of the attack on the castle. Was it mere coincidence that the army attacked the castle when they were there? And it was the same army that past not far from the camp the group had made on the way _to_ the castle. Was it her that the army's driver was after? Or some one else in the group? The ryuu looked at everyone present in the cave, wondering who it could be. It could not be Shippo, he was still too young to have caused any serious injury of mind or body. Miroku, as leerchous as he was, could not have done any harm. Sango was not one to cause such an insult or injury to any one, but was quick to attack if it was needed. Kagome had too big of a heart to do that. Amaya would have thought her lack of knowledge of the times would have played some how into it, but the strange miko had been traveling between times for a number of years now, and that thought would not play so easily now.

So it went, one by one until Amaya arrived at herself. Could it be her that the army was after? Each time she saw the army, deep down she felt a familiar dark mysterious force present. Was the army truly after _her_? Must be if they had some how followed the small group to the castle. Soon, everyone was either sleeping, or nodding off and trying to fight off sleep. There was no point on going out in the raging storm at that time of night anyway. Uncomfortable around Takehiko, Amaya moved and sat down next to Sesshomaru and Togaou. Takehiko saw this, and wondered why she was like this. True, she had grown up within the inu clan, and was much more comfortable around them instead of him. She acted like she was actually one of them instead of being a ryuu youkai.

Come morning, the storm had subsided and allowed the group to leave the cave. Amaya transformed and took to the air to scout ahead to see if the path south was safe for the others. She returned as they were making their way south. Landing with ease, the ryuu transformed back and gave her report.

"Clear all the way. We should have no trouble getting through."

With that, the group silently made their way south. Takehiko took the opportunity to speak with Amaya while she was not with Togaou or Sesshomaru. It may be taking her out of her element, but he had to confront her.

"Lady Amaya, may I have a word with you," he asked.

"Perhaps. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why you seem to be... No forget that question. I already know the answer."

"What is it? Perhaps I could provide a better answer."

"Why does it seem like you're more comfortable around Lord Togaou and Sesshomaru than myself?"

"They're like family to me. So, naturally I would feel more comfortable around them than one I had met a few days ago. I know nothing about you."

"I'm from the Southern Lands, and am the heir of the ruling taiyoukai, Lord Kazuhiro. It is he who sent me to the Castle of the Moon to meet with Lord Togaou regarding the mysterious black mass that seems to be spreading all over and of the rumors of the last remaining konjou ryuu youkai. Which I'm not guessing is you."

"What led you to that assumption?"

"I'm not sure. It's just whenever I'm around you, my spirit feels calmer, and my soul is more at peace than when you're from a distance. Even within our little group here. I believe the gods are trying to tell me something, but I don't know what."

"Perhaps Anki has plans for the two of us other than the black mass."

"Perhaps."

Takehiko went silent after that. If Amaya was right, then Anki has something in the works for the two ryuu youkai. Takehiko knew that Amaya was from the Eastern Lands, and was the ruling taiyoukai of those lands long destroyed by a dark mysterious mass. Anki must have plans for the young ryuu youkai if she was the only one that survived the destruction of the Eastern Lands. The ryuu youkai did not know how one could have survived that type of destruction unless they had help from the gods. Togaou called back to Amaya, who went and joined her adopted father. Takehiko watched the hushed conversation of the two. Any male youkai would be pleased to have her as a mate. An attractive young female, still well within the years that she would be able to produce heirs. Of course, if she rebuilds the Eastern Lands, than she would want a female heir to pass the lands on to rather than a male like her mate would. Both ryuu and inu looked around at the others before breaking off to speak more privately away from the group, but was well within hearing distance if anything should come up and they were needed.

"I don't get it, Father. Why would the army attack a fortnight before the new moon? Especially in this weather. Winter is suppose to halt all sort of military movement. It doesn't make sense."

"None of it does. But think about it. The army attacked with full force until you and the others left the castle. Then seemed to have lost their need to fight."

"I'll have to take your word at that. But did you happen to notice what stage the moon was in when we first saw the army?"

"It was two days from the new."

"I think it has something to do with the moon. I vaguely remember being attacked when there was no moon. Whether it was an eclipse or the new, I believe all of this seems to be tied to me."

Togaou looked at the company before leading Amaya away so they could talk more privately. The only ones that could really hear them were the youkai and Inuyasha. Togaou knew that this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later. Amaya had to learn of what Anki had in store for her, no matter what. There was no time if the connections Togaou had made were correct. Amaya was tied to the fate of the world, and the world would live or die by her actions.


	8. Darkness Overcomes

**Author's Note:** Credit to SamuraiDemonPuppy for the god idea. The idea is from her story "Dogs Hunt In Packs 2". Amatsu Mikaboshi is the Japanese god of evil. Houshi is monk.

Chapter 8 Darkness Overcomes

Amatsu Mikaboshi watched the scene unfold before him on the the mortal realm. That Konjou Ryuu youkai was more clever than he first thought. She had gone undetected the first time the dark army passed by her. And she had narrowly escaped the castle with the group of unlikely friends. If he could not get to her from outside the group, then it could be possible to get to her from inside. Who was the one she was the most closest to, Amatsu wonder? Surely not the other Ryuu youkai, for she would avoid him if she could. The strangely dressed Miko could work, but the god of evil doubted his own magic would not work well with her. The Houshi was lecherous, but would not do. The Taijiya was too honorable to use. The Kitsune was too young to do any real damage on the older youkai. And the Ryuu was too close to the two Inu youkai to have them do anything. That left the Inu hanyou. He remembered something that the Ryuu had told the hanyou that it was she that had watched over him when he was younger.

_That's it. The hanyou will do perfectly. The bond is just strong enough between them that the darkness will not only affect the hanyou but the youkai as well,_ Amatsu thought.

The god of evil summoned some of the dark mass he had created to him. Once he believed enough had gathered, he pointed silently toward the Inu hanyou. The mass knew to embed itself in the body and attempt to control it. Little did Amatsu Mikaboshi knew that the new moon was soon upon the world and the mass will have little effect on the hanyou.

* * *

The night of the new moon arrived before the group could find proper shelter. Amaya had gone off ahead to find shelter for the group. Inuyasha had mysterious vanished from the group, for reasons only known to the original group. Amaya had an inkling of why he was not with the group, but did not want to risk bringing it up. A nearby village suddenly plagued with demonic problems took the friends in for the night for the aid in ridding the village of the demons. After Miroku finished his rounds of "exorcising demons" he returned to the elder's hut where the original group of friends were staying. The two Inu youkai and Takehiko were wise enough to stay away from the village and to keep a close eye on it just in case some youkai _did_ decide to attack. Amaya was on her own watch in the nearby village, but it was not for any youkai dumb enough to attack with four youkai watching the village or the friends in the village, it was for any sign of that mysterious black mass. It was now the common thought, though not wholely spoken, that since Amaya was there when it first appeared some six hundred and fifty years ago, she would be the one to sound the first warning.

The Ryuu youkai was in a silent vigil. Waiting, listening, watching, sensing for even the smallest hint of the mass that took out her entire eastern culture. There were none, but that did not mean it could attack at any time during the night. The only sounds that came from the woods were the usual nocturnal sounds one would hear if they were brave enough to venture in. From the tree branch Amaya was in, she could sense her adopted father and brother with Takehiko patrolling out of the villagers sight and Inuyasha was some where down below being kept company by Kagome and Shippo. By midnight, there were no signs of the black mass and the Ryuu youkai decided to join Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Jumping from branch to branch, Amaya landed in a branch not far from the trio. Kagome gave a "eep" when Amaya jumped down nearly right in front of her.

"Geez. After battling Naraku and countless youkai, you'd think you won't be that scared," Amaya said, sitting down cross legged.

"I wasn't scared. Just...surprised."

"Keh. You were scared," Inuyasha said, backing Amaya up.

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Do you seriously want to draw attention to yourself," Amaya interjected.

That got stares from the two. Amaya had seen Inuyasha when he was in his human state, and knew how vulnerable he was at that time. If the villagers learn of that, they will not hesitate to try to kill not only Inuyasha, but all those who travel with him. Inuyasha and Kagome fell silent. Close to dawn, they decided to head into the village. Amaya carried the sleeping Shippo while staying a few steps ahead of the other two. Mere feet from the village, Inuyasha went down to his knees in agonizing pain. The sun had yet to come up, so Inuyasha felt the full force of the pain. Amaya did not even need to turn around to know what happened. She felt for an instant the presence of the black mass a split second before Inuyasha went down.

"We can't stay here even this close to dawn," Amaya said. "The villagers will be bound to see."

"But where to?"

"The temple. Shippo, buddy. Time to wake up."

The young Kitsune woke and saw that Inuyasha was still human and in pain.

"You think you can go find the others," Amaya asked.

"Yeah."

Shippo took off toward the village to get them. Amaya got Inuyasha on her back and ran for the temple. It was some distance away from the village and the Ryuu youkai hoped no one was there at that time of night. A few steps into the temple and Amaya felt something was not right. She laid the still human Inuyasha down as gently as she could and cautiously walked in, hand on Kenkon. Whatever it was, the Ryuu knew it laid deep inside the temple. Kagome came up to Inuyasha's side and saw the Ryuu checking the temple out as if something was wrong.

"Amaya, what is it?"

"I don't know."

Amaya began sniffing around, trying to find the source of the uneasy feeling. The two were counting on her for protection until the others arrived. Deeper she went into the temple, further away from any help from Kagome. This was no ordinary temple, that much Amaya saw in the available light. The uneasy feeling grew with each step the Ryuu youkai took. She walked into the room containing a large statue of the Buddha and something did not look right about it. Upon closer look, one would see the eyes that were made of the same metal as the rest of the statue were following the Ryuu youkai. This is where the feeling was at its strongest and Amaya wanted to run back, but did not. She had to make sure that the entire temple was free of danger. The Houshi that lived there were still in their beds, and were of little thought to the youkai.

The Ryuu youkai felt something was going to happen, but did not know where or when it would. But it was going to happen soon, and the results could be deadly to any who was in its path. That new feeling had her double back to the temple entrance. There were still no sign of Shippo and the others, so it was only Amaya and Kagome keeping a constant vigilance over Inuyasha during the dark hours before the pre-dawn light grew into full dawn. Down in the village, the villagers were beginning to wake and prepare for the day and there was still no sign of the others. Did something happen to prevent them from reaching them? It could not be a barrier against youkai, otherwise Amaya would not be at the temple. As the sun rose, Inuyasha changed from his human form, to his hanyou form.

* * *

_Good, he's changed,_ Amatsu thought.

The god of evil had impatiently waited for the night of the new moon to end so he could have the black mass enter the hanyou's body. The mass was hiding in the temple the strange Miko, Ryuu youkai, and the hanyou were hiding in. The Ryuu had come within feet of finding it within the Buddha statue. Was there some sort of connection between her and the black mass, Amatsu wondered. He remembered sending it to utterly destroy the Eastern Lands just over six centuries ago. Was the Ryuu youkai the sole survivor of that destruction? The god of evil thought so. Before the mass entered the hanyou, the god of evil wanted to see into the Ryuu's mind to see if she _was_ who he thought she was.

* * *

Amaya felt some sort of growing pain in her head and fought against succumbing to it. Yet it still grew, and it took all Amaya had to ignore it and keep her watch for the others. There could be the possibility that there _was_ a barrier around and Amaya has not felt it until now. It must have been a weak one if it took that long to start working. Inuyasha, who had been unconscious in those dark, pre-dawn hours, began to stir and wake. When that happened, the headache dissipatedly from Amaya. When Inuyasha blinked his eyes open, they had the same redness in them as when his youkai blood took over, but none of that rage was there. That sent all of Amaya's mental alarms off.

"Kagome, get away," she said. "Now!"

"What? Why?"

"Look at his eyes."

Kagome looked and saw the red in Inuyasha's eyes and knew something was wrong; even when he did not go into the youkai rage he would go into. She stood and slowly backed away as Amaya came in between them. She did not know what he would do to them, but could not be good whatever it was. Yet, as the sun rose higher in the sky, the redness in the hanyou's eyes disappeared and he was back to his usual hot tempered self. He "kehed" and began making his way down to the village to meet up with the others before they continued south. Amaya and Kagome shared concerned looks with each other before following Inuyasha. Amaya did not like how those last hours went.

* * *

Amatsu nearly lost control of his temper when he saw that Inuyasha did not attack both Amaya and Kagome; most of all Amaya. _She_ was the key between the Spirit world and the Mortal world. If Amaya remains alive for much longer, than she would be able to figure out how to destroy the mass he had worked so hard to create in order to wipe out the whole of the Kanjou culture so many centuries ago. For he knew, as did the other gods and goddesses, that for as long as there is a Kanjou Ryuu youkai still alive, then the underworld and the world of evil will forever remain contained. Yet for this knowledge, Amatsu did not know there were Kanjou Ryuu youkai living in the Southern Lands. Amatsu would have to destroy Amaya body and soul through the hanyou. But first he had to gain a handle on him.

* * *

The group continued on their way south with Shippo and Kirara up ahead, playing in the snow. The snow drifts had grown smaller in size as the group continued their journey south. They were not as wholely accepting of Takehiko as they were of Amaya. Perhaps because she was more...family to them than the strange Ryuu youkai was. Miroku was still trying to push the wedding plans with Sango, but was disappointed each time. Sango was focused on dealing with this new threat to their lives. Kagome kept an eye on Shippo, making sure that he did not stray too far from the group. Rin had gone off to play with Shippo and Kirara, which left Jaken going off on one of his usual rants until he either tripped on his own two feet or received one of Sesshomaru's "shut up" stares. Togaou had been on the relaxed watch during the trip. He was not the one to easily let anything pass by unnoticed. Amaya had a more alert watch about her. Some times she was in the trees, jumping branch to branch, and other times on the ground some feet ahead. Inuyasha was the only one that had remained silent during the day. Something was troubling him, and he did not know how to deal with it. So, he turned to the only one he thought could help him.

"Amaya, is there any way you could see into one's soul," he asked.

"I don't know. It could be possible. Why?"

"Because some thing's been troubling me and I don't like it."

"It isn't the youkai blood, is it?"

Worry had filled Amaya's voice. She had seen what happened to hanyous who had their youkai blood take control of them. But for Inuyasha that would be a punishment worse than death because his youkai blood was of one of the strongest lines and to actually attempt to control it was to invite death. Amaya looked around to find a private place for the two of them to talk. She did not want to alarm the others to Inuyasha's problem.

"It's not. But I think..."

Inuyasha suddenly doubled over with pain. Amaya went down to his side, not knowing what the hell just happened. When she put a hand on his back, Inuyasha lashed out at her, driving her back away from him. Amaya fell back away from him and looked at his face and saw something that has happened only a few times before. Inuyasha's youkai blood was taking control of his body. Two purple stripes, one on each cheek, appeared, the claws and fangs grew in size, and Inuyasha's eyes began to glow red. What scared Amaya the most was that Tetsuaiga was at Inuyasha's waist. The sword was suppose to _prevent_ this from happening. Yet, even through this Inuyasha spoke.

"Help...me..."

Shocked, Amaya did not know what to do. The group was growing further and further away. What was she suppose to do?

_You are a Kanjou Ryuu, use your inherit powers,_ Amaya heard on the wind.

It did not make sense, but Amaya had no other idea. She retook her place at Inuyasha's side and placed both hands on his shoulders. Not wholely sure of what to do, Amaya looked in herself and some how found what she needed to return Inuyasha to the personality that was safe for everyone. As she brought forth the power, Amaya began to grow weak from its use. Minutes passed as she began wrestling with Inuyasha's youkai blood, trying to push it back into submission. By the time Amaya was done, she was exhausted, panting, and sweating. Inuyasha slowly returned to his normal appearance and saw Amaya laying on the ground. He had asked her to help him, and she did to the extent that she could have lost her life.

The Inu hanyou stood and took Amaya in his arms and carried her to close the gap between them and the group. The bond between them had grown stronger in those last few moments than it has in all the years Inuyasha had known her. He had sensed a Ryuu youkai following his group every so often on their adventures, but thought nothing of it. The wind had shifted directions and it carried a scent of a group of unknown youkai following the group of unusual friends and allies. Inuyasha was not worried for himself, just for the now unconscious female Ryuu youkai in his arms.


	9. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:** Shin means "real, true".

Chapter 9 Familiar Faces

The scent was gone, as was the Castle of the Moon and its occupants. He had arrived too late to give his aid to the Inu lord, but he was not as late to lose the trail. Half a day behind, and the tracker knew he could catch them easily. There was something about this group that was different. It did not contain any sort of scent a servant would have, youkai and human alike, had some sort of scent of the Inu clan would have in the years they had served at the Castle. True, there was one Inu taiyoukai within the group, but then there were the other scents he could not explain. The scent of at least three humans, a young Kitsune, two Ryuu taiyoukai, a goblin, a hanyou of some sort, and some beast of burden. Nevertheless, this was the only group that had survived the attack long enough to escape. So, he followed the trail into the woods. They had left a trail, thinking that no one was going to follow them as the army attacked the Castle. After some time had past, the trail led the male to a village where the group was staying for the night. Not a bad place to go, but it seemed like the villagers were killed with some sort of unusual weaponry. The shadow made way to another hut not far from the large hut that once held the leader of the village.

It seemed odd that this was the only group that had escaped from the attack on the Castle. Odder still that when overhearing a conversation between the Inu taiyoukai and the female Ryuu taiyoukai, the Ryuu taiyoukai referred to the Inu lord of the Castle as "Father". Was the Ryuu taiyoukai part Inu youkai as well? A mere hanyou born of youkai and human parents were not accepted by either species. But if a child had resulted between two different youkai from different types of youkai, how would they fit into the world? The two retired into the hut with the beast outside. There was something strange in the Western Lands, the unknown male knew, and he wanted to know what it was. There was a force in play here that was far beyond anyone's control.

* * *

Anki watched as the Ryuu taiyoukai known as Amaya fled the only home she had known for most of her life with her new friends, adopted brother, and a Ryuu taiyoukai who's place in the group was still unknown. The Goddess of Fate knew that Amaya was the key to stopping the unstoppable black mass Amatsu had created. Amatsu wanted the world to be engulfed in evil, and had begun that nearly six centuries ago. Anki and the other gods had put an end to that attempt, but they knew that peace would not last. Anki knew the Ryuu god Rinjin had something planned for the youkai and had asked her to place protection on the Ryuu taiyoukai. The Goddess of Fate knew she could do only so much as even she knew somethings were preordained. In the shadows of the Goddess's vision of the Mortal World, she saw a soul she had not seen for some time. It was another who had survived the destruction of the Eastern Lands caused by Amatsu. Was this one the one that the God of Fate placed to protect Amaya? For Anki had placed Takehiko in the group herself and knew no other protection that was to enter the game that Amatsu had started.

* * *

The group had moved out after the snow storm that took nearly half the day. The shadow began out a hour after they did as not to arouse suspicions and cause the three taiyoukai and hanyou to grow nervous. He did not know how they would react, nor what their swords could do; if they had any sort of youkai powers in them. He kept to the shadows when he caught up with the group and had a feeling he too was being followed. What would happen if it was someone attempting to join the group that had survived the attack?

Would they alert the group to his presence? Or was it just someone following him. He hit himself in the shadows and saw that it was the Inu taiyoukai lord battered and bruised from the battle. It was a wonder he survived it. The Inu taiyoukai caught up with the group as it grew dark and the Ryuu youkai and other Inu taiyoukai appeared at the mouth of the cave and the Ryuu emerged from it cautiously. The shadow of the group was not sure if they sensed him or the Inu taiyoukai. The Ryuu saw the taiyoukai and the three of them entered the cave. It was going to be another cold night.

Come morning, the group had moved out from the cave and the older Inu taiyoukai seemed to be doing quite well despite his wounds. Everyone in the group seemed to be enjoying the walk to the next camp site or village they would come across for the night. The moving shadow watched as the two Ryuu taiyoukai spoke for a few minutes before the female was called for from the older Inu taiyoukai. Was the shadow finally caught and the Inu taiyoukai wanted the Ryuu taiyoukai to fish him out? No, the Inu taiyoukai merely wanted to speak with her.

This played out for a fortnight until the group actually arrived at a village that had been spared the mysterious deaths the other villages had. The Houshi went through the village, putting up sacred sutras to ward off youkai. The sutras worked with the villagers, putting their minds at ease, but the shadow knew that they did no such work on the youkai that were bound to be around the village. Three taiyoukai and a hanyou would be no match for the sutras that were put up by the Houshi. Wait. Where _was_ the hanyou? His aura had disappeared and there was another aura of a human somewhere with the aura of the strange Miko and Kitsune youkai. Could that human be the hanyou on the one night he turns human?

The shadow played it safe for the night, only moving toward the temple near dawn, before the female taiyoukai moved the Miko and possible human hanyou to the temple. When the three arrived, the female Ryuu cautiously entered and checked each room. It seemed like she knew he was there, as she remained in the room with the Buddha statue for several minutes before leaving. Did she actually sense his aura or was it just her instincts telling her that something was not right about the temple. The three remained at the entrance until dawn when the male human returned to his hanyou form and joined with the rest of the group.

The group continued their journey south. The shadow was glad that the snow drifts were shrinking in size. It allowed him to move more easier behind the group, but he knew that once they hit a point in the travel, the snow would be totally gone and he would have no physical way of tracking them. The auras of the four taiyoukai together were strong enough for him to follow even from a distance. Still, he stayed close to the female Ryuu taiyoukai and hanyou. Something told him that something was going to happen to one of them.

Sure enough, the hanyou went down and even the shadow felt the change in the hanyou's blood. The hanyou asked the female to help him with something, and she did not know what to do.

_You are a Kanjou Ryuu, use your inherit powers,_ the shadow said, causing his voice to move on the wind.

The female Ryuu finally helped the hanyou after hearing the shadow's voice. It took several long and hard minutes, but the Ryuu did it. The battle was between the Ryuu and the hanyou's soul. Finally the Ryuu won out and was exhausted from the fight. Sweating, panting, and near unconsciousness. The hanyou's aura changed back slowly and the shadow watched the hanyou gently pick the Ryuu up without a fight. He stood and attempted to close the gap between him and the group he was with, but night was closing in and the group was too far for him to close the gap in the available light. He began looking for shelter for the two of them when he saw the shadow.

"Do not be alarmed," the shadow said. "For if I wanted to harm you, I would have done it long ago."

"Who the hell are you?"

The hanyou was not about to attack the unknown person with the Ryuu in his arms, but the threat of one was there in his eyes.

"I am Shin, and I have been following you since your departure from the Castle of the Moon. I assure you I mean you no harm."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"You don't have too. But it's the truth. If you want to earn my trust, then allow me to lead you to a cave not far from here. She won't survive the night in that condition."

Inuyasha looked down to Amaya and knew that the battle with his youkai soul exhausted her to the point she was at now. He was not about to take a risk with her life, despite the distance between the northern part of the Western Lands. He nodded and followed Shin to the cave he said he had found.

* * *

"Where's Inuyasha," Kagome asked, finally noticing the absence of the hanyou.

"Yeah. Amaya's gone too," Shippo pointed out.

The others in the group began looking in the area surrounding their camp, hoping to find any trace of the missing two. No one slept that night for worry for their friends kept them away. They wanted to know the second the missing friends caught up with them. Inuyasha's friends worried about him even if it was the night after the new moon. Takehiko worried, along with Togaou and the expressionless Sesshomaru. Did something serious happen to them and they had no way of getting back to the group? Takehiko wanted to go out and find Amaya and Inuyasha, but that would require him leaving the group and retracing the group's footsteps to the point they lost the two. The others did not need another to worry about. So, he sat there with the others, worrying about the two.

* * *

Shin brought in another armload of firewood into the cave and dumped it off to the side. Amaya was laying next to the fire with Inuyasha at her side like a worried friend. She was still sweating, and it has been quite some time since the battle between her and his youkai soul. He dabbed the damp cloth on her face and forehead, trying to dry it. He looked up to Shin, hoping he would know what to do for her. Shin came over and knelt down and placed a palm on Amaya's forehead.

"She's running a fever. A pretty high one at that."

"How long does she have?"

"If it's not brought down? A week, give or take."

"Maybe Kagome has something for her."

"We all can't go. It'll take too much time," Shin said as Inuyasha stood.

"I can go faster on my own. If anything happens to Amaya when I'm gone, it's _your_ life I'm taking," Inuyasha said as he took the coat of the fire rat off and laid it over Amaya before leaving.

Shin watched the hanyou leave and in a matter of minutes was gone after the group. All he could do now was wait for Inuyasha's return. Little did they know that Shin was the one connection between Amaya being controlled by raw talent, and ending the reign of Amatsu's mysterious mass in the Mortal world.

* * *

It had taken some time, but Inuyasha had caught up with the group. Everyone was excited to see him, but that changed to concern on Amaya's whereabouts.

"She has a fever. Kagome, do you have anything for it?"

"I think so. How bad is it?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Get your shit and come on."

Kagome grabbed her backpack and climbed on Inuyasha's back; dashing off into the darkness in the direction Inuyasha had come. Inuyasha knew there was no time to waste when all Amaya had was a week to live, and even then she could have died while Inuyasha was getting Kagome.

_Hold on, Amaya. Hold on,_ Inuyasha mentally told Amaya.

* * *

Amaya felt Inuyasha's youkai soul trying to gain control over the human soul that resided in Inuyasha. It was stronger than she had first thought, but she did not back down from the fight the youkai soul was giving her. It was no wonder that the Inu clan were the ruling clan in the Western Lands. Amaya refocused herself again on pushing back Inuyasha's youkai soul. In this process, she saw how to change him into a full-blooded demon while keeping the soul that everyone has grown to love; she just did not recognize it. Finally, Amaya won out against the youkai soul and collapsed there in front of him, exhausted from the battle. Off in the distance, although it was all right there, Amaya heard a voice talking to Inuyasha before feeling being picked up and moving.

_What's going on? Who the hell's carrying me? Inuyasha?_

Amaya could hear the heartbeat of a hanyou that she had taken care of so long ago now taking care of her. Not since being taken in by Togaou had she felt this safe with anyone. Even Sesshomaru took care of her when they were younger, until his mother passed away. Soon, Amaya fell into unconsciousness, listening to the constant and steady heartbeat of Inuyasha.

The feel of cold cave floor brought Amaya back to consciousness, but she did not open her eyes and move. Was something happening to her to render her motionless, unable to help herself? Again, that strange voice was heard and a hand on her forehead.

_Fever? I don't feel remotely warm. No, Inuyasha, don't leave!_

But Amaya's plea went unheard, but perhaps not unfelt. Amaya had a touch on Inuyasha's soul now, and it was now urging the hanyou to find and bring back Kagome. Amaya could feel the weight of something on her body and had regained just enough control of a hand to feel that it was the coat of the fire rat. Inuyasha must really be worried about her if he covered her up with his only source of "armor".

"It is time, Amaya, for you to learn who exactly you are," she heard. "You are the taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands, and one of the two remaining Kanjou Ryuu in these northern lands. You are more important than you know."

It was the same strange voice from earlier, and Amaya wished she knew who was the owner of it. She gave a barely audible moan, but Shin heard it.

"No, don't move. You're lucky enough to be alive, much less regaining what you lost this fast. A battle like that between you and a taiyoukai soul like the one that resides in Inuyasha could have killed a Kanjou taiyoukai stronger than you. I can help you train in the ways of your people, to harness your Kanjou Ryuu powers. But it must begin now, otherwise Amatsu will not only kill you, but destroy the lands like he did the Eastern Lands," Shin explained.

Amaya wanted to know the name of the one who was speaking, but she had not yet regained control of speaking yet. With not even knowing it, the Ryuu reached out to Shin's soul and searched for a name, or for him to tell her.

"Hmmm. It seems like you're already advancing. I'm Shin, another Kanjou Ryuu who will be teaching you. Now, rest. You need your strength."

**Author's Note: **No, there's no Inuyasha/Amaya love connection going on. The roles have just be reversed for the two. And it's merely showing that Amaya's not a Mary-Sue and have her own weaknesses.


	10. A Konjou

**Author's Note:** Kami is god. Tora is tiger. Kiyoshi is pure; saintly. Norboru means rise, ascend.

Chapter 10 A Kanjou

Amaya did not know that the one that sat beside her was another Kanjou Ryuu youkai until he said it aloud. She tried to look into his soul to see if what he said was true, but did not have the strength to do that. If he was another Kanjou Ryuu youkai, how did he survive the destruction of the Eastern Lands? Was he some tie to Amaya's past that had just now decided to emerge into the world? Amaya desperately wished she could open her eyes to see who owned the voice that was talking to her. Some time had past before the scent of Inuyasha began to grow along with Kagome's scent. Amaya heard every word they were speaking, but could not even respond.

"There's no fever," Kagome said.

"What?! She had one when I left."

Inuyasha checked again and found that Kagome was right. Amaya did not have a fever. He then looked to Shin, ready to kill him.

"What did you do to her? You did something, didn't you?"

"I did nothing to her, I swear to any kami that hears this."

Amaya shifted, gaining more movement in her body. Her strength was returning faster now. Was there some sort of connection now between her and Inuyasha that was not there before? Amaya's movement caused the three to turn their attention to her, wondering if she was regaining enough strength to actually tell them what happened to cause this episode. No such luck. Amaya was still too weak to speak. She did not know what to do. The Kanjou was not used to being so helpless. Not since the day her entire life was turned upside down. There was nothing she _could_ do, so Amaya waited for the rest of her body to regain what she had lost. As Kagome fell asleep, Shin and Inuyasha started a glare war over Amaya. She could feel their auras growing stronger, and did not like the possible outcome.

Morning did not come soon enough for Amaya, who was saved from the raging auras by Kagome waking and Sesshomaru's arrival in his youkai form. He charged right into the cave and over to Amaya. Once he made sure that she was alright, he turned to both Inuyasha and Shin, wanting to know why his little sister was in the state she was in. No answer came forth except for a moan from Amaya. Some motor function had returned and she managed to sit up and moved her mouth as if trying to speak. Several minutes passed before she could.

"Something happened to Inuyasha, and he asked me for help. I had to battle his youkai soul for dominance and nearly lost my life," she said.

"Is that even possible," Kagome asked.

"It is for a Kanjou," Shin spoke. "Amaya tapped into her power as a Kanjou Ryuu and her soul battled with Inuyasha's youkai soul. It's deadly for any to go up against one of the Inu clan; except for perhaps Ryuukosai. It's a wonder Amaya didn't die from it."

Sesshomaru had came around to the back of the cave and laid behind Amaya, who leaned against him for support. He knew that the years that Amaya had spent in the Castle of the Moon had strengthen her soul without anyone realizing it.

"I don't understand. How could I have come away with my life from a battle anyone else would not have?"

"It's a matter of strength. Both your soul and the youkai soul that resides in Inuyasha are near equals in it. The only reason why you won just by what you did is _because_ of living until Lord Togaou," Shin explained.

"That doesn't explain anything. Things like me winning that battle just don't happen because of living with a more powerful being," Amaya said, leaning forward.

She glared at Shin, making sure that he knew that she maybe weak, but she was not _that_ weak to fight. She was eased back by a gentle muzzle of Sesshomaru.

"Who's this Ryuukosai," Kagome asked.

"A Ryuu youkai that's an equal match of power with Lord Togaou. It's a wonder he had survived his battle wounds long enough to reach the castle in time to bring back Lady Izoyi."

Inuyasha looked to Amaya and gave her a glare that could burn.

"I was out on patrol. I didn't know Takemaru was going to kill her. I can't predict the future no more than you can. You were lucky enough I returned when I did."

"Lucky? How was that being lucky?"

"I was holding back the pallbearers as best as I could until Father arrived and used the Tensaiga."

"What do the pallbearers have to do with it," Kagome asked.

"The pallbearers prepare the soul of those that died to go to the spirit world. Amaya, it seems, has learned even back then how to use her powers," Shin said.

"I'm sitting right here, Shin. I can still hear you."

"Apologizes."

"I still don't get it. How was I lucky," Inuyasha asked.

"Because you know Tensaiga revived Lady Izoyi from the dead. I was ready to help Father battle Takemaru to the death when he told me to leave."

"And Ryuukosai?"

"Remains dormant on the cliff face where Father pinned him with a nail. Or so I've been told."

The group fell into an uneasy silence. No one knew what to say once the conversation centered around Amaya ended. The night passed with Amaya falling asleep at Sesshomaru's side, who was still in his true form, Kagome not far off from the Ryuu taiyoukai, and the two males keeping watch. Come morning, Amaya attempted to walk on her own power, yet failed at each attempt. Sesshomaru finally had her be helped onto his back so she could keep up with them. Kagome was carried by Inuyasha and Shin would keep up on his own power. Amaya held onto Sesshomaru's mane as he raced along with Inuyasha not five steps behind, and Shin dividing that distance. By nightfall, they had reached the rest of the group with Shin having mysteriously disappeared. Shippo jumped into Amaya's arms when her feet touched the ground.

"We thought something bad had happened," the you Kitsune said.

"I'm fine, Shippo."

Sesshomaru transformed into his human form and went to speak quietly with Takehiko; surely about what he had learned about Amaya. Amaya was led to the fire and was actually left alone for some time. Shippo was the first one to fall asleep, followed by Sango, Kagome, Jaken, and Rin. That left the four taiyoukai and Inuyasha awake keeping watch. Finally, when Inuyasha fell asleep; a rare thing when camping in the wilds, Takehiko began the questioning.

"What happened to you?"

"A battle between souls."

"Which souls," Togaou asked.

"Between Amaya's and Inuyasha's youkai souls," a voice said from the shadows.

Everyone awake was quick at arms. Amaya lowered hers and signaled for the others to do as well when Shin appeared in the light. He walked over to Togaou and gave greetings to the Inu taiyoukai lord before turning to Takehiko and giving the same greetings.

"How is it that you know this man, Father," Sesshomaru asked.

"I've met Shin centuries ago; before I became lord of the Western Lands. It is he that first introduced me to the Kanjou Ryuu taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands."

"And why you were there and took me in," Amaya said.

"So, what does Shin have to do with all of this," Takehiko asked.

"Shin here is the older of the two remaining Kanjou Ryuu taiyoukai," Togaou explained.

"Then he should be the lord of the Western Lands," Amaya said.

Amaya knew that she was the last Kanjou Ryuu taiyoukai to live up to this point. She did not want anything to do with ruling the lands given to her by Amatsu's destruction.

"I cannot. For it is you, Amaya, that is the heir of Kiyoshi," Shin said. "I am, was, his top advisor and trusted confidant. It is you now that I serve."

Shin walked over to Amaya and knelt down in front of her, offering his sword horizontally, head bowed. Amaya did not know what to do. She had stood in her last defiant words, saying Shin should be lord. Amaya looked around to the other three taiyoukai, wondering what to do. She finally accepted the sword and handed it back.

"Remember that you are now in my service, which may end at any time," Amaya said as Shin stood and replaced his sheathed sword at his side.

"I will."

**0o**

The next morning, the group had finally arrived at the border between the Southern Lands and the Western Lands. Amaya had regained enough strength to walk on her own power to easily keep up with the group. Everyone stood in a spot where they could look upon the lands, and still remain in the spot where they stopped.

"The Southern Lands, ruled by the Tora taiyoukai. Known to be in a heavenly battle with the Ryuu since the dawn of time," Togaou explained.

"And what makes you think Takehiko and I can just waltz right in," Amaya asked.

Shin had disappeared from the camp before dawn and the others waking. The five taiyoukai had agreed that he should follow behind and join the group only when everyone had gone to sleep and train Amaya. Though getting that past Inuyasha would take some time, which is why the four taiyoukai would take that night to explain it to Inuyasha that Shin was under Amaya's command.

"Because you are not only under my protection, you are also the ruling taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands. And Takehiko is posing as your vassal," Togaou said.

He took the first steps into the Southern Lands, soon followed by the others. It was several hours before a scout party had located the group from the Western Lands and halted them.

"Lord Togaou, you are far from your home," the leader said. "Why is that?"

"My castle has been attacked by an army driven by an unknown force. We are those that survived."

The scout leader looked the group over. A youkai taijiya, houshi, a strangely dressed miko, a goblin, a young girl, a hanyou, two inu taiyoukai, and two Ryuu taiyoukai, all followed by a ryuu beast of burden.

"My lord does not take kindly to having Ryuu taiyoukai on his lands," the leader said.

"The female Ryuu is Amaya, ruler of the Destroyed. And the male is Takehiko, her vassal," Togaou explained. "And those you see before you are under my protection as lord."

Inuyasha was about to object to that, but several glares aimed at him told him otherwise. If they were to be received hospitably, then it would take the whole of the group to keep their out spoken hanyou friend quiet long enough to _be_ received. The scout leader approached Amaya and studied her. Togaou was right, she was a Ryuu taiyoukai, but there was something different about her aura. What was it that puzzled the scout leader? If he took them to his lord, perhaps he would have time to study her aura.

"Follow us," he finally said.

The scout leader took his previous position and led the way to the Castle of the Heavens. The scout party took loose points around the Western Lands group as they began walking. Little did the scout party know that they were being followed by a live shadow.

* * *

It had taken a few days, but the escorted group from the Western Lands arrived at the Castle of the Heavens, home to the ruling Tora taiyoukai. The scout leader and a few of his men escorted the group into the castle to where Lord Norboru was holding council with his advisors. Togaou was in the lead, so to speak, with Sesshomaru on his right and a step behind, Amaya and Inuyasha to his left and a step behind; the two walking side by side. The others were following behind in a loose group. When Lord Norboru saw Togaou, he halted all talk from his council and motioned the Inu lord inside with the group. Yet when Amaya and Inuyasha did not give a bow, not even a small respectful bow like the taijiya, houshi, and Kitsune gave, Norboru stood and walked over to them.

"How dare you not show respect to those who rule over you."

"How dare you not know who stands before you," Amaya countered, stepping between Norboru and Inuyasha.

"You are not but a lowly Ryuu youkai who should be taught her place."

Norboru raised a hand to strike her, but Togaou intervened by grabbing said hand.

"She is the ruling taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands. You best show her the same respect you show me," the Inu lord said.

"A Ryuu taiyoukai. More trouble than she's worth, Lord Togaou. You should know."

Norboru turned, upon Togaou releasing his hand, and returned to his seat. The council had taken the group's arrival as their cue to leave, knowing that their business was not yet complete. Curious on what Norboru meant by Ryuu youkai, even Amaya being more trouble than she's worth just by being a taiyoukai, Inuyasha looked to her and received the slightest of head shakes that meant "I'll tell you later".

"Now, Lord Togaou, what brings you to my Lands," Norboru asked.

"An army driven by an unknown force had attacked my castle nearly a month and a half ago. We are all those who survived the attack."

"A shame, Lord Togaou. I half expected that you would have been the _only_ casualty in that battle. No matter, you're still here among the living. What is it that you require of me?"

"Chambers for those with me, and any other business I require of you will be discussed solely between us. I expect your men to treat those with me with respect that you do not demand for yourself," Togaou put forth.

"Done."

Norboru clapped his hands, and a few servants appeared within minutes. The Tora lord made a mental note as to punish them for their tardiness. He then gave them orders to give the survivors chambers while Togaou stayed behind. Once out of the audience chamber, Inuyasha hounded Amaya with a look until she spoke.

"When Father battled Ryuukosai the night you were born, he was nearly killed from the wounds."

"But I thought he died," Sango said.

"He did. It's all about being a Kanjou Ryuu, Sango."


	11. Control

**Author's Note:** 10 cookies to any who review. Gina means Silvery.

Chapter 11 Control

Amaya was not so surprised when she saw that Inuyasha was putting up a fight with Kagome about wearing something other than his normal wear. She watched from the door and smiled, knowing that there was a definite possibility of them getting along if and when they mate. Though something bothered her with that thought. To be hanyou would be one thing, to be mostly human with youkai blood was another. Was there something the Kanjou Ryuu taiyoukai could do to solve that problem.

Dressed in a kimono given to her, Amaya looked the part of a female ruling taiyoukai. She left Kagome and Inuyasha's chamber and continued her walk through the dimly lit corridors of the Castle. Everyone had settled down for the night in the Southern Lands; everyone by Amaya. She had hoped to grab Inuyasha for a second to explain to him that Shin was of no danger to anyone. But perhaps doing that would be unwise. Perhaps the group needed Inuyasha to be weary of Shin. After all, he _did_ show up under circumstances that could mark him as the driver of the army. So lost in thought, Amaya did not see that she had ran into Togaou until she was on the floor looking up.

"You should pay more attention to where you're going," he said.

"I wish I could, Father."

Togaou gave a questioning look. This side of Amaya was different than that the older Inu taiyoukai knew. Amaya sighed, knowing she needed someone to talk to that was wiser than she was.

"I don't about Shin," she began as the two walked through the corridors. "He came out of no where, and right after the Castle was attacked. What if he's the physical driver of the army and is being used by Amatsu?"

"I've known Shin for nearly my whole life. There is nothing to fear from him, child."

"But my instincts tell me to be weary of him."

"And by all rights you should be. Surviving the destruction of your home some six centuries ago, trusting your instincts when on patrol, and surviving yet another major attack."

"But there was that one time I didn't trust them."

"That's in the past, Amaya. There is nothing you can do about that. You did what you could by going in and trying to save Inuyasha and keeping the pallbearers at bay. That counts in my book."

Amaya was about to speak when Norboru approached the two from the opposite direction, looking pretty angry about something. The two stopped and sported stonic faces, Togaou the better. Amaya had done work on hers during long hours of council meetings, but it was no where near Togaou's or Sesshomaru's.

"Lord Togaou, may I have a word with you," the Tora taiyoukai asked. "Privately."

"Whatever you wish to say can be said in front of me," Amaya said, locking her eyes on Norboru's eyes.

She was challenging him to a fight, and she knew it. People say that if you look a dog in its eyes, you are challenging them for dominance. That was what Amaya was doing, challenging the older taiyoukai to see who would come out the more dominant one.

"I think not, Ryuu. You are yet still a child and have no place in a council."

"Then explain to me what all those meetings I sat through were? Surely not a harem."

"Togaou, I would have expected that you would have taught your daughter how to behave in front of her superiors."

"But I _am_ behaving how I should in front of you. You give nothing, you receive nothing. I wonder, Norboru, how many Ryuu would love to leave the forced servitude you have them in."

Amaya concocked a half smile, knowing full well that Norboru had a number of Ryuu acting as slaves and servants in his Castle. She had counted as many as fifty in a physical head count, and many more just by feeling their souls.

"You are nothing but a troublesome child who needs to learn your place while in my Lands," Norboru said, walking threatening up to Amaya. "For you are but a guest here."

Norboru raised a hand to strike Amaya, but she landed a hit on him square in the face before he could come down on her.

"And you, Norboru, will learn that I am a ruling taiyoukai, and I _earn_ my respect by those who know me and follow me. You beat your servants into submission to the point of death. You will learn, Norboru, that I am not one you can easily beat into submission," Amaya said.

With that, she stepped around the shocked Tora taiyoukai and continued down the corridor. Norboru looked at Togaou, silently asking the Inu taiyoukai to do something about what just happened. Togaou merely walked past the Tora taiyoukai. Never before has some one done this to Norboru. He was one who _commanded_ respect by those under him. Then Amaya came and threatened his very work. The Tora taiyoukai would have to work hard to get the Ryuu taiyoukai to respect him; that much he knew.

* * *

"Now, focus on just one soul, _just_ one, and observe it," Amaya heard Shin instruct her. "Do nothing else."

Amaya had learned how to look at her own soul before she even attempted to look at another's. What she did with Inuyasha happened by sheer luck. Anki must have been watching over her to make sure that the Kanjou Ryuu survived the battle. Now Amaya could feel herself wander the corridors, looking for a soul. It felt like she was death, waiting for someone to die and send forth the pallbearers. Amaya decided to see what made Norboru tick, and went in search of the Tora taiyoukai. The lord was passing in the council chambers, unaware that he was being watched by unseen eyes. Amaya's soul entered Norboru and was nearly consumed by the evil that was there. She could not believe how much was there in the _one_ Tora taiyoukai. Amaya could only stay there for a minute before being overrun by the evil that lurked in Norboru. Amaya's eyes opened and looked right at Shin, who seemed to know what soul she observed.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"I did. It's no small wonder that you sought out Norboru of all the taiyoukai and youkai here. Even after your battle with Inuyasha's youkai soul, it was Norboru you observed."

"Enough for one night," Amaya said, standing. "I'm tired and wish to have some strength to return to my chambers."

"Of course, my lady."

Shin gave a sitting bow as Amaya walked out of the chamber. She had no time to listen to Shin's ramblings. There was still the matter that she and Togaou were talking about. _He_ can trust Shin as much as he wants, but Amaya knew better than that. She needed to trust her own instincts on Shin, and they told her not to trust him. Before she could even locate her adopted father, Inuyasha found Amaya.

"Amaya, I want to talk with you."

"What about," she asked, turning to face the Inu hanyou.

"With the Jewel completed, and Kagome arguing about me not wishing on it, is it possible that _you_ can change me."

"Wishing on the Jewel to be a full blood youkai is one thing, me making you one is different."

"Huh?"

Amaya motioned to him and turned to continue her walk. Inuyasha joined her at her side and was in one of his silent moments where he would actually _listen_ to someone and not get angry.

"The Jewel can make you a full youkai, but doesn't allow you to control the youkai blood. I can do the same thing, but allow you to become a _taiyoukai_. You know what that means?"

"Become like Sesshomaru?"

Amaya smiled and laugh. It was funny even coming from Inuyasha. She knew it was something Shippo would say, but it seemed funnier from Inuyasha.

"Minus his attitude, personality... Just about everything Sesshomaru is. But you know that once you become a taiyoukai, there's no changing back through me. And I don't know enough about the Jewel to know if it would or not."

"I see."

The two walked in silence, not knowing what to say or do. Finally they reached Amaya's chambers and she gave a good night and closed the screen behind her, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts. He walked the corridors aimlessly and had arrived at the room he, Kagome, and Shippo were given. Could Amaya really do what the others say the Jewel cannot? Was there a way that he could become a full blood youkai and not have it control him like all the other times it has? Can Amaya really turn him into a taiyoukai like his father and brother?

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, half asleep.

He looked and saw her sitting up and looked at him. He started to panic. What did he do now? He was standing just inside the room with the door closed.Could he make a break for it? No, she would just use the sit command on him. Kagome knew that Amaya was a friend to him that he felt he could turn to for help, nothing more. So, when Kagome joined Inuyasha at his side, he wondered what she was doing.

"You know, Inuyasha, you don't have to not worry so much," Kagome said, standing next to him with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm sure everything'll work out."

"You're a bundle of confidence."

"Well excuse me for having it."

_Why did I say that?_

"Kagome, wait. There's something I want to say."

Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha, wondering what he was going to say. Was he actually going to say it this time? What _was_ he going to say to her?

"I...um...I love you; alright? I said it."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head away and up, closing his eyes. It was just an act, though. He did not want to see Kagome's reaction when he told her that. He knew she had her own life in the future, so what if he was not there in it. But what he got instead was a kiss. A shock to be sure, but Inuyasha actually enjoyed the kiss. The taste of Kagome's sweet lips on his as they went deeper into it. Then all too soon, Kagome pulled away and gave a semi-seductive smile and look to the male hanyou. Now he knew that he would have to talk with Amaya and his father about the whole mating thing before this got out of hand.

* * *

Amaya was ready to hear the familiar sound of Inuyasha hitting the ground from Kagome's sit command, but it never came. It seemed like the two were actually getting along better than they have been.

_Or it could be something else,_ Amaya thought as she drifted into unconsciousness.

The next morning, Amaya woke to see Kirara sitting patiently facing her a few feet away. The Ryuu taiyoukai smiled, sat up, and stretched. A night of uninterrupted sleep went a long way to revitalized someone. Dressing quickly, Amaya left the chamber with Kirara at her feet. Amaya did not get to the end of the corridor when a servant approached her and bowed.

"Lord Norboru requests an audience with you, Lady Amaya," she said.

Amaya could feel the servant's aura and knew she was a taiyoukai who was forced into servitude.

"Tell me..."

"Gina, Milady."

"Gina. How is it that Norboru has you in his service?"

"I am Ryuu, Lady Amaya."

"As am I. Yet I do not serve Norboru."

Gina looked up from the spot on the floor and to Amaya's eyes. The Ryuu servant saw nothing there that Norboru had when he looked at her.

"How is that possible?"

"I am the ruling taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands. He knows that if he touches me in _any_ way, he would have a fight on his hands. Gina, I would like to know everything you know of Norboru. Come to my chambers later after you finished your chores."

Gina nodded and gave a respectful bow, unlike any she has given to Norboru, and went off to spread the word of Amaya's request. Amaya got the feeling she had just received more responsibility then she wanted. Amaya made her way to the council chamber with nothing to delay going.

"Lord Togaou, you know full well that there is no possible way that Amaya cannot rule lands that were destroyed centuries ago," Amaya heard Norboru say as she walked in.

"But those lands are mine by right," she said, jumping into the conversation. "And no Tora taiyoukai will tell me otherwise."

"You better watch your mouth, Ryuu. Or you will regret using it."

Amaya's left hand rested on Sou'unga's hilt, knowingly or not. Togaou saw that movement and wondered how she would wield it now that she had begun her Kanjou training.

"The only one who will regret their actions will be you if you even _think_ about harming me. For no one tells me what to do. You do not deserve respect from me when none has been given."

Norboru backhanded Amaya, who gave a glare that told Norboru that he did something he should not have. Sou'unga was drawn and Amaya knew she had dominance over it as she did. The winds began to pick up as Amaya began to summon Gōkuryūha. Norboru backed away from Amaya as the winds continued to pick up.

"Amaya," Togaou said, the only warning that was given.

The winds began to die down, and Amaya resheathed Sou'unga. It was a show of force that even Amaya was surprised to see, but that was never shown to the Tora taiyoukai. Togaou was actually glad that Amaya was gaining the upper hand over the youkai sword.

"Norboru, you will show me the respect I deserve as a ruling taiyoukai. I am _not_ one of your forced servants you can beat until the brink of unconsciousness."

"If you put it that way, I want you out of my lands."

"Fine by me."

Amaya stormed out of the council chamber and made her way to her chamber. She had no desire to remain in the Southern Lands for any time longer than she needed to be. Gathering what clothes she could, Amaya summoned Takehiko and Shin.

"You can't be serious," Takehiko said as the three left the Castle.

"Is this the face of one who's laughing, Takehiko? That bastard Norboru pushed me _too_ far."

None of the guards stopped the three Ryuu from leaving the Castle. They were on their own now, though the Ryuu servants were not far behind the trio.


	12. A Secret is Known

**Author's Note:** Daiki means of great value. Hideaki means shining excellence, splendid brightness. Yomi is the Japanese word for the Underworld.

Chapter 12 A Secret is Known

Two days had passed, and the three Ryuu taiyoukai were joined by the Ryuu servants from Norboru's Castle. Each of the former servants swore allegiance to Amaya. She knew that she may have enough people to start rebuilding the Eastern Lands, but there was the small problem of Sou'unga. She had wanted to give it back to Togaou, but never got the chance to do so.

_Surely he'll come and retrieve it sooner or later,_ Amaya thought to herself that night.

With little shelter, everyone was camping in a groove of trees without any camp fires. Amaya did not want to be seen by any scout troops that could be patrolling in the area of the camp, and had placed a ban on starting fires. They were not needed anyway with the Southern Lands being as warm as they were even in the middle of winter. Takehiko joined Amaya while she was on guard duty. With so many of them anyway, one hundred plus at the last head count, no one could take any chances with any scouting party, nomadic, or land bound youkai.

Neither spoke, knowing what was going on in the other's mind. At least, that was what Takehiko was thinking. Amaya was not even wholely found, or of those that she left at the Castle, but what she would find once they reach the Eastern Lands. She knew that they were utterly destroyed, but things tend to grow back better and stronger than before. The night began to grow old, and Amaya still remained on guard duty. Perhaps it was her survival skills coming to life, or it could have been something else, but the Ryuu taiyoukai could not sleep.

"Amaya, you should sleep," Takehiko said, breaking the silence.

"Not tired."

"You been up for nearly two whole days. You need to sleep."

Amaya shook her head in disagreement. She knew she should _try_ to sleep in order to remain dominant over Sou'unga, but could not fall asleep. Was something else at work here, or was it just Amaya?

* * *

"Where's Amaya," Shippo asked as Togaou joined the group for dinner.

"She left."

"Left? Why," Sango asked.

"Norboru offended her," Togaou said as if it was nothing as he began to eat.

"To the point she actually left," Miroku asked. "I thought Amaya was a bigger person as not to let that sort of stuff get to her."

"You have to remember, Miroku, that the Tora and the Ryuu have been fighting since long before even _I_ was born. It all has to do with yin and yang."

"Yin and yang," Shippo asked.

"Yes. You see, yin and yang or heaven and earth, are two opposing sides, yet complete, sides to any one thing," Miroku began to explain. "Heaven was created by yang, the force of light while earth, created by yin, is the force of darkness. Yang is peace and serenity while being opposed by the confusion and turmoil of yin."

"So, you're saying that Amaya is yang while Norboru is yin," Kagome asked.

"My point exactly. Even being of two opposite forces made them at odds with each other. Being a Ryuu, a being in Chinese myth as a bringer of water to the people, Amaya is pitted against Norboru, who is a Tora."

"Which is to be a creature of the night and of the darkness," Togaou finished.

"But that doesn't explain why the two _really_ hate each other."

"The Tora and the Ryuu youkai, long before the lands were now, were nearly always at war with each other. Each war lasted for a few years and there would be enough time to pass for each side to rebuild before attacking again. When Norboru's ancestor, Hideaki, was first building the Southern Lands, Daiki, Amaya's ancestor, took Hideaki's favorite concubine and made her his wife," Togaou said, beginning the story of how the two lands, the Eastern and the Southern, were always at odds.

"So, Amaya has some Tora blood in her," Shippo asked.

"Actually, no she doesn't. You see, the concubine was human. And so, every so often, every few generations, the eldest son would take a human female as a mate."

No one spoke after learning that Amaya is actually part human. But _how_ much human she was, they did not know. Inuyasha listened to all of this in his usual stance, standing against a wall, arms crossed, head down and eyes closed, and a foot propped up on the wall behind him. Was there more of a connection now between him and his guardian because they are both part human, or was the connection still the same, just deeper because the knowledge?

No one saw him leave the room, nor did any servants see him leave the Castle. He was merely following his nose and instincts on where the one he was looking for went. Did Amaya even know she was part human? Or was there too much youkai blood in her veins that she did not know. Inuyasha had to find out for himself.

* * *

_I hate the full moon,_ Amaya thought.

It was like this every five years, that Amaya would lose her youkai powers and become human. Of course, she would be home at the Castle of the Moon when this happened and not exposed as she was even at the night's camp. There was nothing she could do during the night of the full moon but wait until sun rise. She thanked whatever kami was listening that she was only partially human. Hidden in a tree, Amaya watched as the sentries passed under her. They knew that a human was around, but could not find it. Amaya knew if she told them, anything could be possible.

Takehiko passed under her some time later and stopped a few feet from the tree, having sensed an aura around him, but could not locate it. Who did it belong to and why was it this close to the camp? A glance up showed him that some leaves had been disturbed and nothing was there. Who or whatever was there, it was not now. The Ryuu taiyoukai gave a mental shrug and continued his patrol. He walked past a hiding Inuyasha, who knew who he was looking for. The hanyou waited until Takehiko was far enough away before jumping into the trees and began his silent search for Amaya.

Amaya climbed higher in the tree before jumping to the nearest one. She needed to get further away from the camp for her own safety. She stopped when she heard some leaves rustling in front of her before beginning her decent. If someone saw her in her current state, there was no knowing what they would do. When she went to jump to another branch, there was Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Damn it, Inuyasha. Move."

He just looked at her, not believing his eyes.

_So, she _is_ part human,_ he thought. _But why didn't we see it earlier?_

As if reading his mind, Amaya sat down on the branch across from Inuyasha, hanging her legs off it. She knew the story of why she was part human, and Inuyasha was more or less wanting to know why she did not tell it to everyone else.

"I knew I was part human since I was a kid," she began. "It happens every five years because I'm only _part_ human."

"So..."

"No, full blooded youkai parents. It was my mother who had the human blood in her that had been passed down through the generations. I know I should have told you sooner, but there was no need for it. Trust me, Inuyasha, I've been at the receiving end of more than my fair share of attacks by full blooded youkai and humans."

"All this time, I thought you were a full blooded youkai, and you were part human."

"Less than one percent. That's the reason for the time span between losing my powers. Inuyasha, I swear that I _am_ as full blooded as I can possibly be with this one small exception."

"And the talk of touching souls?"

"I can. How do you explain what happened between us?"

* * *

"Damn it"_,_ Amatsu shouted.

He had been watching the events around Amaya and each time he had tried to kill her, she barely slips out of death's grasp. Did Yomi have something to do with that? The god of evil wanted every single living Konjou Ryuu taiyoukai dead, and that included Amaya. Norboru could not bring himself to kill the female Ryuu, no matter how far deep the hatred he has for the Ryuu goes. And Togaou did not help matters being in the council chamber. There _has_ to be a way to kill the stubborn Konjou Ryuu. And to top it all off, she has disappeared from the Castle of the Tora.

Wait, what was this? The night of the full moon causes Amaya to lose her youkai powers? That showed Amatsu that there _was_ a way to kill Amaya, but what he did not know was that he would be defeated by the time he would get the chance to kill her.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight were seen and Inuyasha had his first look at the human Amaya. Red hair, ice blue eyes had changed to a deeper blue eyes and her overall appearance had changed from soft angled features, to more rounded features. When the sun finally appeared over the horizon, Amaya's features returned to the youkai features everyone knew. Ice blue eyes and black hair with a tint of blue. Together, the two met up with the group of a hundred plus members to Inuyasha's surprise.

"They're from Norboru's Castle; forced servitude," Takehiko said before Inuyasha could ask.

The male Ryuu approached the two with a smile. If he knew anything about the previous night, he did not give anything away that he did.

"They've decided to leave once they realized that Amaya was from the Eastern Lands and swore loyalty to her."

"By their own choosing, mind you."

The dew was still on the grass by the time the large group began their journey yet again to the north and east, this time with a reassured Inuyasha. He did not fully trust Amaya about her losing her youkai powers just the one night every five or so years and wanted to be there just in case they were camped in the wilderness when the full moon comes around again.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, go back to the Castle. I'll be fine with Takehiko."

"But..."

"I mean it, Inuyasha. Go back."

Inuyasha saw that he was not going to win this argument and sighed. Amaya stopped and faced him as the rest of the renegade servants continued the journey past them.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you to hear, but I can take care of myself a lot better than you can. Don't forget, _you_ want to ask Kagome to become your mate. There needs to be a non-related taiyoukai to be there when the proposal is given."

"I'll hold you to that, you know."

"It'll be a hard thing to do, killing me. I'm the last Konjou Ryuu," Amaya said with a smile.

"But being the last of anything, soon there'll be none left."

"That, I believe, is the first real serious thing I heard you say. I'll be back, I promise."

With that, Amaya gave one last smile and joined the stragglers of the group, leaving Inuyasha to return to the Tora Castle. He watched the group until they were far from even his sight. Only then did he turn and head back to the Castle. He had to trust that Amaya will take care of herself. And with Takehiko with her, the hanyou knew his friend would be able to survive to see her promise through. Of course, he could be with her the night he got back. The only problem with that would be getting a room to themselves for that night.

* * *

Shin watched from a distance Amaya speaking with Inuyasha. Was there something between them even _he_ did not know of? There had to be something between them other than mutual friendship and Shin needed to find out for himself. He knew there would be some sort of confrontation between him and Takehiko in the future, but only time will tell of that. Shin knew he was the older of the two Konjou Ryuu and was there only to teach Amaya how to use her inherit powers, but he was falling in love with her. That was forbidden territory for Shin, knowing what he was to Amaya's father. Amaya was his liege and to have that line cross would do more harm to Shin than it would be to Amaya.

Amaya joined the stragglers and Shin continued to watch his liege catch up with Takehiko. It was then that he saw the two join hands and knew that Amaya was destined by Anki herself for Takehiko. Shin would continue Amaya's training, as short as it would be. The older Konjou knew that Amaya was already further along than he first thought. It would not take long for Amaya to finish the training.

"Where were you last night," Takehiko asked.

"Patrolling."

"Without any backup?"

"I can take care of myself, Takehiko. I'm not some weak pup to be guarded every second of the day."

"I'm just worried about you."

Takehiko stopped, causing Amaya to stop as well. She faced him with a look that was a mix of confusion and anger. Did Takehiko just say what she thought he did? Of course he did _actually_ say it, but the underline meaning was there.

"I don't want to lose you. You are too important to me for something to happen to you and I can't be there to protect you."

"You're just going to take that risk, Takehiko. For there is something even _you_ can't know. It will come a time when you will know, but it isn't now."

"Of course. I have a concern about Shin. I don't think that he's to be trusted."

"There is only so much more he can teach. Once that's done, he's gone."

"But isn't he sort of a liability because he's with us?"

"Of course. Which is why he's going to be gone."

The look on Amaya's face told Takehiko that Shin was going to be, one way or another, killed. Either by her hand or another's, Shin was going to be taken care off.

"Would that be wise? Doing that?"

Amaya continued walking in order to keep up with the hundred plus group that was making its way north to the Eastern Lands. Takehiko joined her, still wondering if killing off Shin was a good idea.

"He may have been my father's top advisor, but my instincts have been telling me to avoid him. It's something I've picked up over the years."

"Living with the Inu clan."

"Right."

* * *

Inuyasha returned long before anyone woke that night. All this time he believed Amaya to be a full blooded youkai, even her aura and scent were that of a full blooded youkai, and she was part human. Did his father and brother know that little fact, or was he the only one to find out? Sesshomaru had seen his brother enter the corridor looking distance and would have ignored it if it were not for the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Something troubles you, brother."

"It's nothing. Leave me alone, Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru does not believe that."

"Will you quit talking about yourself in the third person! It's annoying."

Inuyasha brushed past his older half brother, ignoring him, on his way to the chamber he shared with Kagome and Shippo.

"It's about Amaya, isn't it?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned on his heels to face Sesshomaru, who seemed to know what was bothering the younger brother.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know when she turns human. Do you not think that I would not know what happens to my sister."

"_Adopted_ sister."

"Will you two keep it quiet," Miroku said, emerging from the room he and Sesshomaru shared. "It's bad enough with you two arguing. We don't need it waking Shippo and Kagome."

The two brothers huffed and separated for their own chambers. Inuyasha knew that Amaya had grown up in his father's lands, but never knew, much less expected, that Sesshomaru actually cared for anyone. The two expectations to that were Rin and Jaken. Was Amaya close enough to Sesshomaru to be beyond that cold exterior of his? Inuyasha sat down near the door, cross legged and holding Tetsuaiga, and bowed his head in feint sleep. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and see his father there.

"Come," was the soft command. "There's much we need to talk about."


	13. Evil Emerges

Chapter 13 Evil Emerges

Inuyasha silently followed his father from the chamber, wondering what he wanted to talk about. Was it about Amaya? Or something else that he needed to know? Several silent minutes later, the two arrived at the gardens where they would have some privacy.

"I'm sure Amaya has told you about her secret," Togaou said, breaking the silence.

Inuyasha merely nodded what Togaou already figured out.

"You must realize that Amaya didn't tell you, or any of you, for the same reason you haven't. Yet for her, that night only comes once every five years around this time. It's one of the reasons I asked her to watch over you and your mother."

"One reason?"

"Amaya is more like you than you realize, Inuyasha. Losing not only her entire family, but everyone she knew in one night."

"She _had_ a family that cared about her."

"Amaya was still too young to really have known that."

"Still too young," came a female voice.

Both men turned to see Kagome still in her pajamas approaching them. Togaou did not see the trouble in explaining this to Kagome, having seen how she and Inuyasha were with each other.

"Because there is such an aging difference, youkai tending to age quicker than humans, youkai may only be fifty years old in our age system, but their personality may only be within the range of fifteen to seventeen," Togaou explained.

"Still a teenager," Kagome said. "But she could have taken care of herself, right?"

"She would have if it were not for the wounds she received that night."

"But that doesn't explain what she did with my youkai soul," Inuyasha said, slightly raising his voice.

"Hush, Inuyasha. There are still those who require sleep. Amaya may have already begun her training before Amatsu destroyed her lands."

"Shin."

Togaou laughed. "Him. Shin can't even _sense_ a youkai aura, much less sense a soul. True, he was Kiyoshi's advisor and confidant, Shin is no more a Konjou Ryuu than I am able to see a konjou."

"Then why is he with her group now "training" Amaya," Kagome asked. "If Shin isn't a Konjou Ryuu, couldn't he do more damage than good?"

* * *

The weather was getting colder the further the Ryuu group got. Takehiko made sure that Amaya was taken care of as well as the rest of the group. Shin kept trying to train Amaya, but trusting her instincts, Amaya kept refusing. She knew enough of her inherit powers to handle them safely. After nearly three months of travel, the former Ryuu servants, Amaya, Takehiko, and Shin arrived at the southern edge of the Eastern Lands. Even here they could see the destruction that was laid nearly six hundred and fifty years ago. Amaya, who was too young the first time she saw the destruction, was in shock at the sight. Takehiko came up beside her and took her hand in his, trying to reassure her.

The two of them led the way into the Eastern Lands, taking in what had happened all those years ago. Amaya could not believe what Amatsu had done to her home lands. Yet for all of that, life had regained a foothold and had begun to grow back better than before. Only time will tell how the Eastern Castle survived the destruction and the centuries of disuse. The band, since it was far larger than any normal sized group, began the trek into the Eastern Lands. The wildlife and plant life had already gained a foothold and had covered up most of the destruction. Yet there was always that one spot where nothing would grow.

"The effects of Amatsu still have a hold on the lands," Takehiko said upon passing another.

"But how strong is that hold?"

Takehiko did not answer because he did not have one. Sou'unga rattled on Amaya's waist in response to the lasting effects of the black mass that had passed through centuries ago. A hand placed on the hilt silenced the sword, yet the person knew that the sword felt the evil that had passed through. Amaya worried that the effects would be so great that it would cause her hard won dominance over Sou'unga would be lost. Takehiko and Shin saw this. Takehiko knew not to interfere with it, but Shin saw this as an opportunity to finish what Amatsu had started. The old Ryuu daiyoukai knew that if Amaya was some how killed in the battle, if and when he got the sentinel sword, _he _would claim the Eastern Lands for himself and become a taiyoukai instead of a low ranked daiyoukai among Amaya's band of renegade Ryuu servants.

Shin knew he had to bide his time until he finds that opportune moment to get the sword. There was much for him to do in that time. The only thing that would stop that would be Togaou coming and stopping all of the plans that were being forming in Shin's twisted mind. Or if Amaya retains dominance over the sword and uses it to cut him down. But first, he had to get close to Amaya to get the sword, and that would be hard with Takehiko with her nearly constantly. First thing was to make a distraction for Takehiko so Shin could get close to get Sou'unga from Amaya.

Night fell and the band stopped and made camp for the night, with Amaya going around and helping with some of the tents that were brought and with some fires. Shin saw this opportunity that the taiyoukai was away from Takehiko to snag the sentinel sword from her. He made his way over to her in the guise as to merely talk with her while trying to take the sword from her.

"Lady Amaya, a word if I may," he said as he approached her. "Some of the others are growing tired of the travel."

"And yet they chose to come. Do not think that your lies will stop your fate."

"What makes you think I'm lying, milady?"

Amaya turned to face the older Ryuu with a look that said that she knew. That threw a twist in Shin's plan that he would just have to work around. The sword was now in reach, all Shin had to do was reach out and take it. No, now was not the time to do that. Shin would allow Amaya to rebuild the Eastern Lands before taking the sword. Then he would go for the sword.

_No. Do it now,_ a voice in Shin's mind told him. _Take it and kill her now and get it over with._

Shin shook his head to rid himself of the voice. Rationally, he knew it was not yet time to kill Amaya. But there was that one part of his mind that knew if he killed her now, it would be easier to seize control. His hand moved on its own accord toward the sword Sou'unga and just barely touched it when a number of tentacles shot out and embedded themselves in Shin's hand and arm. Amaya felt the surge of youkai power and saw that Shin had took Sou'unga from the sheath, and the sword was now taking control of the Ryuu. Those closest to the scene ran away screaming as Takehiko came running toward Amaya, who had unsheathed the Kenkon blade.

"What's going on," Shin managed to say.

"Sou'unga's taking control," the sheath spirit Saya said, appearing from the seal.

"Can I some how get it back, Saya," Amaya asked.

"Not unless you want Sou'unga to take over you."

"So we're out of options," Takehiko asked.

"Not quite. Wait, where's Lord Togaou?"

"Not here. Saya, we have to deal with this here and now. The best way to defeat Sou'unga is..."

"Tetsuaiga and Tensaiga must join forces to send the sword where it belongs."

"Which is where, Saya," Takehiko asked.

"Hell," Amaya answered.

* * *

Togaou lifted his head, sensing something. One by one, the others stopped the discussion they were having, sensing it as well. No one knew what it was, all except Togaou and Sesshomaru.

"What is it," Shippo asked.

"Sou'unga," Sesshomaru said.

Everyone looked at each other with concern looks. Amaya had explained the sword to them on their first meeting at the village where they met. If Togaou could sense the sword at this distance, the youkai aura must be strong indeed. Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to have made their minds up nearly at the same time. They stood, Kagome gathering her bow and quiver, and began for the door.

"Where do you two think you're going," Sango asked.

"Where do you think? To help Amaya," Inuyasha shot back over his shoulder.

"Sou'unga is more powerful than you alone," Togaou said. "Even with Kagome's miko powers, it won't be enough."

"Then how the hell are we suppose to beat it?"

Inuyasha turned back around and faced his father with a look that dared to tell him otherwise. Kagome stood behind and to a side of Inuyasha.

"Tensaiga and Tetsuaiga must work together," a small voice said with a slap of skin on skin.

"Miyoga, what are you doing here?"

"To warn you that Shin has Sou'unga."

"We already knew that."

"Miyoga, how are the two swords suppose to work together when the two owners won't," Kagome asked, coming up to look at the flea.

"By using the Bakuryūha of Tetsuaiga and the Soryūha of the Tensaiga will So'unga be cast into the Underworld."

The silence in the chamber was chilling. So'unga was in the hands of one would was no where near strong enough to have dominance over it. Amaya, they knew, had the strength to have the dominance, but Shin was no where close to that level. Sesshomaru stood with his usual stonic expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said.

"Stay here."

Rin gave an agreeing sound with a nod. Jaken knew that if Sesshomaru told Rin to stay at the Castle, then the Imp would have to remain behind as well. The others stood and gathered their belongings as well. Togaou was the only one that did not do so.

"Do you plan on not going, Father," Sesshomaru asked.

"It is not my fight, my son. It is yours and Inuyasha's."

"Just don't get in my way," Inuyasha shot to his brother.

"As long as you do not get in mine."

"Keh."

Inuyasha put his nose up in the air as he and the others left the Castle in search of Amaya and So'unga. There was no love lost between the brothers, as there was no need for it. They knew what to do, but the others wondered if the sibling rivalry would get in the way of the job.

* * *

Amaya picked herself up from being thrown back from the attack. The dust cleared and she was seen huffing. She knew the strength of the sword by using it, but did not know it was _this_ strong. She had ordered everyone to pack up and continue toward the Eastern Castle so they would not be harmed. Takehiko insisted that he remain to help with the battle, but was turned away with the order to safely see Amaya's vassals to the Castle.

"Why won't you die," So'unga said through Shin. "You are more annoying than that taiyoukai that bore me last."

"Togaou knew better than to allow you to control him."

"And he died saving that mortal woman and inu hanyou pup. He deserved that fate. As will you!"

Through Shin, So'unga attacked again, and Amaya barely had enough time to block the attack. This fight she felt she would not win, even within an inch of death. Kenkon alone was no match for So'unga, and Amaya knew it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to arrive soon or risk having So'unga kill the only one that could rebuild the Eastern Lands. Amaya kicked and made an impact with Shin's abdomen, sending flying away from her. Sweat had formed on her face and body from the battle, and she was tiring. The band was nearly a week away from the Tora Castle, and there was no knowing when Inuyasha's group sensed the youkai aura emitted from So'unga.

"Saya, is there anything I can use against So'unga," Amaya huffed.

"Not without Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kenkon is the blade of the combination of both heaven and earth."

"No blade of hell," Takehiko asked, joining Amaya.

"Any blade of hell will be stronger than those who wield it. That's why So'unga's the only sword of hell."

"I can't keep this up forever, Saya."

"Nor will you," So'unga said through Shin. "For I plan on killing you before night's end."

Shin charged again, and Amaya pushed Takehiko out of the way and blocked the attack. The male saw that Amaya was actually trying to protect him and the others. Anki had entrusted Takehiko himself to protect Amaya, but the male taiyoukai could not do that when she was trying to do the same. Shin and Amaya battled for several minutes with Takehiko watching helplessly.

"Takehiko, go take the band to the Castle," Amaya said through her teeth as she held off the attack, blade to blade. "I'm trusting you to protect them."

"Who are you trying to protect?"

"Just do it! I don't have time."

Takehiko nodded and took off after the last of the band, following what seemed to be Amaya's last orders.

* * *

It would normally take the friends a week to reach the battlefield, but with time against them, even Sesshomaru transformed into his true self and allowed his brother, Kagome, and Shippo to ride on him. They arrived two nights later to see the battle still raging between So'unga controlled Shin and Amaya. They all stood in disbelief that Amaya was still fighting without rest. Inuyasha being Inuyasha, drew Tetsuaiga and rushed down to help Amaya. Kagome charged after him, drawing her bow and notching an arrow in the string.

"Doesn't Inuyasha know that they need Tensaiga," Shippo asked.

"He does. But there's little chance he and Sesshomaru would work together," Miroku said.

"But what about Amaya's sword? Kenkon," Sango asked.

"It's possible, but I don't know what effect it would have. Amaya's Kenkon is unique. Not only is it a blade of heaven and earth, it's also a blade of the spirit world," Miroku explained.

"It's three blades in one," Sango finished without even realizing this.

Sesshomaru remained silent in the conversation, yet took in the information the houshi said. It was useful information to be sure, but like Miroku said, no one really knows what effect Kenkon would have on So'unga.

"I thought I told you to go back to the Castle," Amaya shouted at Inuyasha.

"I did. We felt So'unga's aura even from there."

Inuyasha attacked a few times, only to be blocked or dodged off. Amaya could actually take a few minutes to catch her breath before attacking again. It became a dance with them. Inuyasha and Amaya going in and out of the battle, attacking and deflecting So'unga. Even from where the rest stood, they saw it was a winless battle for the two. Sesshomaru charged into the battle when Shin was not paying attention. He just managed to dodge the attack and jumped some feet away. He saw both brothers standing in front of Amaya, Tetsuaiga and Tokijin drawn.

"So, this is how it's going to be? Do not think for a second this is over."

With that, Shin turned and ran off towards the northwest. The others came once they saw Shin running away.

"What happened," Shippo asked, jumping down from Miroku's shoulder.

"Damn bastard ran away," Inuyasha said in his usual tone. "I'm going after him."

"Inuyasha, wait," Amaya said, standing. "He's my problem, not yours."

"But I thought you needed Tetsuaiga and Tensaiga to defeat So'unga," the young Kitsune youkai said, confused.

"Trust me, Shippo, I know my brothers well enough to know that they will _never_ be able to put aside their differences to work together. Now, go back to Norboru's Castle where it's safer."

"We're coming with you," Kagome said, determined to help her friend. "We won't leave you to deal with Shin by yourself."

"Kagome's right," Sango added. "You're our friend, and no matter what, we're here to help."

"Fine. But we need to reach the Eastern Castle first."


	14. Home

Chapter 14 Home

The group made camp not far from the battlefield, as the fight had ended shortly before nightfall, and sat in silence. Amaya was sleeping nearby. Shippo and Kagome were the next two to fall asleep with Sango not far behind. Miroku was the last to fall asleep with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the only two awake. Neither spoke to each other as they kept watch. Amaya shivered slightly, but stopped before either could move. They knew they had come so close to losing Amaya, but Anki had other plans for the Konjou Ryuu. There was a bigger plan in store for all of them, not just Amaya and the current situation the group found themselves in. Again, a shiver and Sesshomaru removed his fur pelt and covered his adopted sister with it.

Amaya stretched out a bit, but still remained under the white pelt. Exhausted beyond belief, Amaya turned over and remained still. Sesshomaru sat down close to her, and some how Amaya found her way over to him. Sesshomaru was the one that always looked out for and protected Amaya. In turn, she had protected her younger adopted brother. Now Inuyasha seemed to have been stepping up into the protective brother role over Amaya ever since she battled against his youkai soul. Yet, it was Sesshomaru that the sleeping Amaya was now using for a living pillow.

Inuyasha saw the connection between his older brother and adopted sister; though he still saw her as a friend and partial guardian. Morning came and the sleeping woke, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Amaya was the last to wake, but was the first to suggest that they leave soon. Sesshomaru led the way north with the friends speculating on what the actual Castle looked like. There was no knowing what state it would be in upon arrival from the centuries of disuse. By nightfall, they arrived to see the Ryuu servants formally serving Norboru already at work cleaning the Castle.

"Amaya," Takehiko called, coming over as the group walked in. "Where's Shin?"

"To the west with So'unga. There is little time to waste."

"You mean that he _took_ the sword of Hell?"

"And tried to kill me with it through its power and manipulation. But tell me, how's the Castle?"

Amaya began walking from the entrance toward the Castle, which was still in bad shape, but it was growing better. The vines were pulled down, the weeds that had managed to grow through the bricks were being taken care of, and any building repairs were seen too. Since night was falling, the activity ceased and the servants retired to their chosen chambers while Amaya took Takehiko to an empty chamber to tell him what has happened. Inuyasha was about to follow, but was stopped by Sesshomaru. With a huff, the hanyou turned and walked away.

* * *

"Two days? I'm surprised you're not dead."

"I'm just as surprised, knowing the strength of the sword. I'm still exhausted from the battle that could have easily taken my life."

"Thank kami that your brothers showed up when they did."

Amaya turned to face Takehiko when he mentioned Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Not by name, of course, but the meaning was still there. Sesshomaru was definitely her brother, always the one watching out for her even though he would never admit such a thing. But Inuyasha was a different story. He would protect Kagome and the others, sure, but what about Amaya? Sure, there was that time when Amaya nearly died from battling his youkai soul, but was that just a one time only thing, or was there other times even the Ryuu taiyoukai cannot remember.

"Inuyasha's always been the one to charge in recklessly. You can't blame him for that."

"And what of Sesshomaru? Surely you never saw him charging into battle recklessly."

"He will if he was trying to protect me. _Which_ he will never admit to."

Amaya sat down, still tired from the battle. Takehiko sat down beside her, and felt her head resting on a shoulder. He looked over and saw Amaya trying to sleep there. He let her sleep, knowing that she needed all the sleep she could get.

* * *

"I hope Amaya's alright," Shippo said. "She was fighting all by herself for two days."

"She'll be alright, Shippo. Don't worry about her," Miroku said. "She's made of tough stuff."

"I think she's tougher than Inuyasha. And he's pretty tough."

Shippo took another bite of food before anyone could question what he had said. Inuyasha had meant to take Kagome off alone that night, but with Amaya still fatigued from the two day battle, she needed everyone's help. But like Shippo and Miroku said, the Ryuu taiyoukai was made of tough stuff that was perhaps tougher than Inuyasha. Perhaps Inuyasha would take Kagome as his own that night. He left the chamber and had just left the room as Kagome and Sango returned from the hot spring. He grabbed Kagome's arm and tried to pull her along, but Kagome resisted.

"What makes you think you can drag me off like some piece of meat, Inuyasha?"

"What makes you think you're a piece of meat?"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha crashed to the floor, leaving broken floor boards that would have to be replaced in the morning. Sango told Kagome she would be in the chamber with Miroku and Shippo as Inuyasha picked himself up.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I just didn't want to talk about it in front of Sango."

"She's not here now. What is it?"

Inuyasha glared over Kagome's shoulder to the peeping trio, who shot back into the chamber and tried acting like they were not listening in on the conversation.

"I...um...Just come on."

Inuyasha turned and led the way down the corridor with Kagome stepping around the hole that was just made and following behind. Finally, after several minutes of looking, Inuyasha found an empty room with very little people sleeping in the nearby rooms.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"I want you to be my mate, that's what's going on."

The door was closed behind Kagome quickly so anyone that happened to pass by would not hear the conversation so easily. Kagome was dumbfounded. She knew that Inuyasha loved her, but was he truly ready for this? He cannot even take care of himself most times. What made him think that he could take care of her too? But... On the other hand, it took him this long to realize that he actually cared for her the way Kagome has for the past several years. Though, Kagome wondered what would happen once they mated. She figured she learn along the way, as she found herself in Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on," Shippo said.

The noise of Inuyasha and Kagome had filtered toward the chamber the others were using. If they can hear it down the corridor, there was little wonder if others could here it as well.

* * *

Amaya and Takehiko heard it as well, but they knew that Inuyasha and Kagome had finally mated. Amaya had been trying to sleep, but with the commotion made by Inuyasha and Kagome before this second, Amaya had given up on sleep.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Takehiko said with a smile.

"Sure does."

An awkward silence fell on the two Ryuu taiyoukai. They looked at each other before some unknown force pulled their heads together and shared a kiss that grew deeper in passion. Limbs became intertwined as Takehiko began kissing Amaya's neck and made the mate mark. Amaya gasped when that happened. She and Takehiko were now mates, and nothing could stop it. Amaya felt Takehiko's hands on her skin, feeling his hands moving over her body.

The next morning, Amaya was vaguely aware what happened the night before. But when her hand rubbed her neck were Takehiko bit her, everything came back. There was no ceremony, no high decorum, nothing. Just the two of them mating. Amaya picked herself up and straighten her clothes before leaving the chamber to walk right into Kagome who struggled to hide something.

"Kagome, there's no point on trying to hide it. It needs to be seen by others to know that you have mated with Inuyasha," Amaya said.

"Oh. What about you? Inuyasha swears he heard you and Takehiko..."

Amaya turned her head just enough so Kagome could see the mate mark that Takehiko had given her. Kagome saw and knew that the two taiyoukai were mates.

"No one is to know of this. With Shin still out at large with So'unga, I can't risk having this news to spread to wherever that youkai hid."

Kagome nodded, understanding Amaya's wish. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and was about to say something when he caught Amaya's scent. He nearly got right on top of her, trying to figure out why the Ryuu taiyoukai's scent changed. He was just about to ask about it when he saw the bite mark on his friend's neck.

"So, you're the one we heard last night," he said. "You had some nerve."

"_I_ have some nerve? This is _my_ land, Inuyasha. I can do whatever I feel like."

Gina came up to the three before the situation could escalate between Amaya and Inuyasha.

"Lady Amaya, the main courtyard is ready for your inspection."

"Thank you, Gina."

The servant bowed and went off to perform her other chores. Amaya glared at Inuyasha before making her way to the courtyard. The hanyou looked to Kagome, who knew that even if she did not say anything to her friends, they would find out sooner or later. Kagome followed Amaya to keep her company, which left Inuyasha to explore the Castle with Shippo, who was just coming down the corridor to find Kagome.

* * *

"I don't know why you don't want Inuyasha to know. I mean, he's your brother and would protect you," Kagome said as she and Amaya walked through the courtyard.

"He has you to protect now. He can't protect the both of us at the same time. If torn between us, Inuyasha would most likely chose you over me," Amaya explained.

"Oh."

Kagome knew that the two inu brothers were protective of Amaya, Sesshomaru perhaps more so than Inuyasha. But now that Inuyasha and Kagome were mated, Inuyasha's instincts were to protect his mate more than Amaya. But that did not mean that he would not try to protect Amaya or their friends. Amaya continued her inspection of the courtyard, making mental notes of what could be fixed, improved, or forgotten. After the general inspection, one of the other servants approached Amaya and she said what could be done to the courtyard. The servant bowed after Amaya was finished and the Ryuu taiyoukai turned to Kagome.

"It seems like this is home."


	15. Destruction

**Author's Note:** Koryuuha is something I made up that's suppose to translate into Dragon Storm. Similar to the Tensaiga and Tetsaiga's Dragon attacks. And because I cannot get the hash mark over the "u", there will be a double "u".

Chapter 15 Destruction

Shin had to stop. Three days of running, his body was screaming to stop and rest a while. With So'unga still attached to his arm, the Ryuu could do nothing to rid himself of it. He was _so_ close to killing Amaya, but if it were not for the inu brothers she _would_ be dead this very second. Curse them for charging and preventing him from killing the last living Konjou Ryuu.

"They will pay for interfering with my plans," Shin said out loud.

The old youkai was unaware that it was actually So'unga who was manipulating him, controlling his thoughts, actions, and emotions. There was much to be done, and little time to do it. No doubt to the sentinel sword that Amaya and that other Ryuu taiyoukai, Takehiko was it, has already mated and they would become a more powerful force to reckon with than before. First, a castle must be found for the gateway to the Underworld to be opened. Shin stood again and began his journey to find a nearby castle.

* * *

"I can't believe you mated. And on short notice," Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Will you two give it a rest," Amaya asked, walking into the chamber. "Besides, you're suppose to be helping with the Castle."

"And let that bastard walk free with So'unga? Come on, Amaya. You of_ all_ people know the power of that sword."

"Which isn't why I'm rushing out to front it. Besides, who's gonna take care of the Castle while we're on the hunt?"

Sesshomaru came up behind Amaya and rested a hand on a shoulder. That one touch told the Ryuu that the inu would mind the Castle while the others went after Shin.

"That settles it. Lets go. I'll tell Gina to talk to you about anything pertaining to the Castle."

Sesshomaru gave the slightest of nods and Amaya led the way from the Castle with the others behind her. Amaya talked to Gina about speaking to Sesshomaru about the tending to the Castle. Gina understood, and gave luck and speed to the group on their mission.

"But don't we need Tensaiga," Shippo asked.

"We do. And I have it. He gave it to me just before we left," Amaya said.

Kenkon was now on Amaya's back and Tensaiga was on her waist. The barrier on Tensaiga allowed Amaya to use it, but only to a degree.

"But why would Sesshomaru give you Tensaiga? It doesn't make sense," Sango said.

"You all know that Tensaiga's the sword of heaven. Sesshomaru knows how to wield the Soryūha, but cannot at its full power."

"And that's where you come in, right," Miroku asked.

"Right. Sesshomaru knows that I hold the power to use the Soryūha's full power against So'unga."

"But what about Kenkon? That's the combined blades of heaven and earth. Surely that would make some sort of difference."

"I don't know what kind of difference it _would_ make, Sango. For now, it's the two fangs we worry about using."

* * *

Shin found an castle with little defense and easily killed all those that lived there and made the castle his own. He still did not realize that it was So'unga that was controlling him. The castle fell into disarray in a matter of days. Exactly what So'unga wanted, though there was the matter of waiting for Amaya to show.

_She will show. Patience, Shin. She will not allow my evil to flourish,_ So'unga told Shin mentally. _My power is too great for her alone anyway. Inuyasha and his pathetic group of do gooder friends will come. But they will all die by your hands._

Shin remained silent. There was still that small part of him that was telling that what he was doing was not what Kiyoshi would have wanted. Yet the power of So'unga was overriding that part of Shin's mind. Shin could not fight back against the sword, no matter how hard he tried.

_I want more blood. Give me more blood,_ So'unga demanded.

* * *

Amatsu laughed to himself. After all this time, he had given up hope of a force other than his own taking care of Amaya. But here was Shin, former top advisor to Kiyoshi with So'unga controlling him. This could not have happened at a better time for the god of evil. He decided to sit back and watch what unfolded before him. The only thing he would have to do was to make sure the other gods and goddesses did not find out about the little plan of his.

"Amatsu," Anki called.

_Thought too soon,_ Amatsu thought as he plastered on a smile and turned to face the goddess of fate. "Yes, Anki?"

"Don't tell me that was _your_ doing."

"What? So'unga taking Shin? No, it was not, I swear it by Mother's good name."

"It doesn't look that way to me. What conniving plans are you making to rid the world of the last Konjou Ryuu?"

"None whatsoever, dear sister. You see, So'unga is the sword of hell, therefore does not fall under my powers to control."

"Because it is a sentinel sword, Amatsu. It does not fall under your powers, because even _you_ are defenseless against it. Now, dear brother, you can either help me with protecting the Konjou Ryuu, or go with So'unga to hell."

* * *

"I can't believe it. So'unga used the Gōkuryūha."

The group was looking upon the destruction that was made by So'unga. There was nothing that was left untouched by the ultimate dragon attack. Amaya has never had the need to use the attack, but knew the power of it from the night Inuyasha was born. The devastation reeked upon the land would take several hundred years to cover with new life.

"The what?"

"The Gōkuryūha. I've seen it used only once before; and that was in the middle of a burning building. If we follow the trail of destruction, we're sure to find the castle citadel."

Amaya began the climb down into the large crevasse made by the Goukuryuuha and followed it to its source, wherever it was. No one liked walking the path that could lead them to their deaths, but they have done it so many times when dealing with Naraku, it was like second nature to them. Inuyasha made sure that Kagome was close to him, even though he knew she could take care of herself. Amaya, on the other hand, was risking her own life by going out away from the group, scouting the land in front of them. There was no sense of _all_ of them walking into a trap.

"There's no end to it," Miroku said. "How strong _is_ So'unga, Amaya?"

"Pretty strong, as you can see. The sword can take control of any body, but only those who are stronger than the sword can control it."

"Like you and Sesshomaru."

"And Togaou. He was the original bearer of the sword before passing it onto me."

"Look," Sango said, pointing.

Everyone looked and saw the citadel created by So'unga. Above it was circling dark clouds that were unlike any storm clouds that were seen before.

"Is _that_ suppose to happen," Shippo asked.

"No, it isn't. So'unga must believe that it can easily do away with us if it's already created its citadel. We must act now or risk having it opening a gateway to hell."

* * *

"I will not have my men chase after a pathetic Ryuu taiyoukai you claim is the last living Konjou Ryuu and the heir to Kiyoshi," Norboru shouted at Togaou. "She is nothing but an orphan, and you know that."

"Then tell me why she has gone off to save you and your Lands."

"Because she is a fool who believes she can defeat the sword of hell. A fool like that will die by the sword, rather than live by it."

"Then, in that case, I'd rather take my changes with the fool."

With that Togaou turned and left Norboru's audience chamber, never to look back. He knew to reach the Eastern Lands to see what state the Castle was in and who was caring for it in Amaya's absence.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, why are you not with Amaya and Inuyasha?"

"Because, Father, I do not see the need for my presence when Amaya already knows how to wield Tensiega."

"Only you and Inuyasha can bring down So'unga with my fangs. Amaya may be able to wield the sword, but she cannot handle Soryūha _and_ Koryuuha."

Sesshomaru looked at his father in disbelief. He has heard of the Koryûha. Similar to the Soryūha and Bakuryūha, the Koryuuha can summon a hundred spirits from the spirit world, or a hundred souls from the netherworld, depending on the attack and the opponent.

"Do you honestly believe she can handle the Koryuuha? She could hardly control So'unga when you first gave it to her."

"An action I regret even now. She should not have been given that sword. I'm surprised it has not attempted to gain control of her. Go, work together with your brother."

Sesshomaru was going to argue that Inuyasha was only his brother by blood, but knowing that if he did that, his father would surely argue that they have more to protect than just themselves.


	16. Darkness Falls

Chapter 16 Darkness Falls

Night fell quicker in the general area of the citadel. No one liked it, and their instincts were telling them to get away from the area. Amaya fought against hers as she stood guard with the rest of the group rested for the fight to come. She did not like the look of the situation. So'unga was growing stronger. It has already taken control of Shin and created a citadel for itself. And at any time now it would summon more than a hundred souls from the Netherworld for its army.

"This place is creepy," Shippo said with a shiver.

"I know, Shippo," Miroku said. "Even _I'm_ getting the creeps from being this close to the citadel."

"Why don't we go attack now," Inuyasha asked. "I mean, we _have_ both swords."

"We _could_ attack So'unga now, Inuyasha. But what Amaya? She would have to wield _both_ Kenkon and Tensaiga."

"So? If she can do that, great."

"Not so, Inuyasha," Amaya said, turning away from looking at the citadel to the hanyou. "I can wield either fang, not both. We need Sesshomaru here to wield Tensaiga."

"Why?"

"Because I need all my strength to wield Koryuuha."

"Koryuuha," Kagome asked.

Amaya sat down next to the fire and prodded it before explaining her fang's dragon attack.

"Koryuuha is the Dragon Storm. Much like the Gōkuryūha, Koryuuha is a dragon attack. But the exception is that I get to _chose_ which hundred souls are summoned from. I can summon a hundred heaven souls or a hundred hell souls."

"Well, I hope you summon the hundred heaven souls," Sango said. "Because there's a good chance So'unga will summon the hell souls."

"Only if we do not send it to hell first," came Sesshomaru's voice.

Everyone turned to see the older of the two brothers standing there. Amaya stood and walked over to return Tensaiga. Sesshomaru accepted it with a cold stare, but there was something in his eyes that actually spoke to Amaya. She nodded, knowing full well what they must do. Amaya walked over to the fire and stomped it out to the complaints and arguments of the group.

"So'unga must fall tonight, before the sun rises to began a new day," Amaya said. "For with each day that So'unga remains in this world, is another day it grows stronger and our chances of victory grows slimmer."

* * *

"So it ends tonight," Shin said.

He has been watching the group, no matter the vast distance between him and the small group that appeared to grow by one.

_So, the Great Dog Youkai decided to join us,_ So'unga told Shin. _He shall be the first to die by your hand. Let him come to you, for he will not risk sending his sons or daughter to face you._

"I will kill them all in time. But I want to kill that Konjou Ryuu first."

_NO! That fool of an inu _must_ die first, otherwise you _will_ die by their hands. Again, let him come to you and kill any who stands in your way._

Shin remained silent. There was still that one corner of his mind that was telling him to stop the madness that was being created by So'unga, but the sword was still proving to be too strong for him.

* * *

Amaya appeared to stand alone on the cliff's edge, but one by one, the group came up behind her in a loose "v" shape similar to that of migrating geese. She was to lead the attack on the citadel, using Kenkon to summon a hundred heaven souls to help battle those that So'unga summoned from hell. It was a long shot even by Inuyasha's measures, but it was one even _he_ was willing to take. Amaya looked to her right where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Takehiko stood and nodded. To her left, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango with Kirara and nodded. Both splitter groups broke away, leaving Amaya and Shippo at the cliff edge.

"Ready, Shippo," she asked.

"As I'll ever be," the young Kitsune said, his voice shaking.

"Relax, Shippo. I'll be right there with you."

Amaya transformed into her true self and gave a howl only a dragon could. She hunched down so Shippo could get on her back and took off into the air. The time has come for So'unga to return to whence it came. Shippo threw his fox fire at the zombie soldiers with Amaya twisting, turning, and diving at the army. She was beginning to tire from the effort she was giving, and had to transform into her human form and draw Kenkon. Summoning a hundred heavenly souls, Amaya charged into the middle of several zombie soldiers, cutting them down only to have them pull themselves together again.

"There's no end to this," Miroku said. "They just pull themselves together after being cut."

"Get to the citadel," Amaya shouted. "We need to take down So'unga!"

Amaya grabbed Shippo with her left hand and made a mad dash to the citadel, cutting down zombie soldiers with her right. Sesshomaru was cutting down the zombie soldiers with Tokijin. the next slice proved that the sword was not up to the need Sesshomaru had for it.

"A worthless piece of sword," he said, tossing it aside.

Takehiko watched Amaya twisting and turning in the air and was surprised to see that Shippo was with her, shooting off his fox fire. He had to give his mate credit, for growing up in the Castle of the Moon, Amaya knew how to fight. There was no denying that he was truly falling in love with her.

* * *

"So, it begins," Shin said.

He was watching the battle unfold below. There was no stopping it now. He had to give credit to the small group, they were making progress despite the vast numbers of his army. The hanyou and strangely dressed miko were fighting side by side, yet there was something different about her. What was it? She was moving more like a youkai. Even what aura Shin could sense from her has changed.

_"She and the hanyou have mated,"_ So'unga told his puppet. "_Take her away from him, and he'll go mad from the loss."_

"But what about the Ryuu? Surely she needs to be taken care of."

_"She will be. Take the miko's life, and the hanyou will take the Ryuu's in his fury. It will not be easy to distinguish between friend and foe in that rage."_

Would it be wise to take the miko's life? How would that affect the outcome of the battle that was sure to end in Shin's favor? Surely the group knew it was a winless battle, yet they continued to fight.

"They're either very brave or very foolish," Shin said out loud.

* * *

More zombies cut down, and they just pulled themselves back together. There was no end to the battle, and everyone was growing tired from it. Amaya cut down another zombie and grabbed Shippo before taking off before more could attack. There was no end in sight to Amaya. The only way to end it was to face So'unga itself with Shin as its puppet. She transformed once more and tossed Shippo on her back before taking off towards the citadel.

"Um...Amaya, shouldn't we wait for Inuyasha and the others," Shippo asked nervously.

Amaya gave a growl, knowing that if she waited for them, time would be wasted that would have been used to defeating So'unga. Below the flying Ryuu, the others saw her racing toward the citadel. If she was racing toward it, then time was short against them. Sesshomaru was the first to break from his fight, with Inuyasha and Takehiko not far behind, and Miroku, Sango, and Kagome on Kirara behind them.

* * *

"You see what that sword has created," Anki told Amatsu. "The last Konjou sacrificing her own life to save those of her friends."

"Then why is that kitsune with her?"

"I do not know; for I do not delve into one's mind. That sword _must_ go, dear brother."

"I cannot destroy it, dear Anki. For it is only within the power of the two swords."

"The two swords?"

"Tensaiga and Tetsuaiga. For it is only with them that So'unga can be driven into the Netherworld. Only the wielders of those two swords can do it."

"And what of your destructive mass? You attempted to kill off the whole of the Eastern Lands, and the last Konjou is there at your fingertips."

Amatsu looked back down to the battlefield to see the weaving white form of Amaya and knew that what he did all those centuries ago allowed Shin to be taken controlled by So'unga. Could he actually bring forth the souls of all those that he had killed? No, he could not, but perhaps another could.

"Anki will you find Toshitsu, please?"

"What are you planning, Amatsu?"

* * *

"Amaya, what the hell are you doing," Inuyasha shouted at her when she landed.

"Trying...to...get to...So'unga."

"You're not going to get very far with only Kenkon and Shippo."

"He's been doing just fine."

"Yeah, Inuyasha."

Amaya turned and saw countless zombies making their way down from the citadel stairs toward the three of them, four now with Sesshomaru next to Inuyasha.

"Can you two put aside all your bickering to help with this," Amaya asked. "For I can't do this alone."

It was a first. Amaya had admitted that she could not finish the oncoming battle alone and needed the brothers to help her. They looked at each other, like they were silently bickering even then. It seemed even faced with certain death, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could not stop their sibling rivalry to help each other protect their adopted sister and take down a sword that should never have been forged in the beginning. Amaya glanced over her shoulder to them and saw in their eyes that sibling rivalry.

"I'll do it myself, then if I can't rely on my own brothers. Shippo, go find the others and tell them I'm on my way to find So'unga."

"Right."

Shippo took off, darting in between the legs of the zombies as they tried to strike the kitsune down several seconds too late. Amaya took off in the opposite direction, up the stairs, cutting down the zombies, and left the brothers where they stood. They knew that they had to work together to bring down So'unga with their own swords. But Amaya could not, even with Koryuuha, she could not. The use of Soryūha and Bakuryūha was needed to bring down the sword of hell. Only with Inuyasha's Bakuryūha and Sesshomaru's Soryūha can So'unga be sent back into the Netherworld. But with Amaya's Koryuuha, it would only cancel out Gōkuryūha. Darkness has indeed fallen upon the group.


	17. Battle of Life

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know it's become an offshoot of the third movie, and trying to get away from that. Unless you like it like this.

Chapter 17 Battle of Life

Amaya pushed her way into the citadel, cutting down the last of the zombie soldiers. If her brothers could not put aside their differences to help her, she did not need their help anyway. The inside of the citadel was even darker than it was outside, even with the little light filtering inside. Kenkon began rattling in its sheath with each step Amaya took deeper into the citadel. Even _she_ did not like the aura surrounding the inside of the castle.

**0o**

_"Amaya is here,_" So'unga said. _"Let her come to you. If there are any others with her, kill them first, then her. I want her death to be long and painful."_

The sounds of footsteps was getting closer to Shin; just the one set. It told him that it was only Amaya coming for him. Did she think she could take on So'unga alone, Shin thought. Was she that powerful to do away with the sword? The young Ryuu taiyoukai finally found Shin waiting for her, Kenkon ready to jump out of its sheath. She unsheathed it and it calmed down just enough for her to hold it.

"So, you have finally arrived," Shin said, saying what So'unga had said mentally. "Are you ready to face your demise?"

"The only demise I'm ready to face is yours."

Amaya charged, Kenkon held high ready for an attack. Shin brought So'unga up and easily blocked the attack. Amaya pushed, trying to get the upper hand, but with the strength of So'unga behind Shin, did not get it.

_"You are weak, Ryuu. You have always been weak, and will always will _be_ weak,"_ So'unga told Amaya while the two blades remained connected. _"Why that fool of an inu taiyoukai bothered giving me to you is beyond me. I _allowed_ you to gain control over me. That is the only reason you could have controlled me."_

"Will you shut the hell up," Amaya shouted, anger fueling her push against Shin.

Shin stumbled backwards, but kept his footing. When he looked up, Amaya was already on the charge and was ready to strike him through when the older ryuu moved out of the way just in time. So'unga would not allow his puppet to be so easily killed by one younger and quicker than he is. So'unga knew that Amaya was taught by Togaou, but did not realize how much instruction she received from him; nor how much of that she modified for her own use. When Amaya should have gone right, she went left. When she should have gone up, she went down. All of this was throwing So'unga off to her attacks, reacting just in time to deflect the attack. Amaya finally stopped her offense to catch her breath, for even _this_ battle was wearing on her.

"You are a stubborn one. Now, it is time for you to reunite with what is left of your kin," Shin said.

"Not as long as I have the power to breath, will you strike me down, So'unga."

Amaya attacked again, but was this time was thrown back. She picked herself up and readied herself again for an attack. She _will_ not allow So'unga to remain in this world long enough to see another dawn.

* * *

The two brothers watched Amaya charge her way up through the citadel, cutting down zombies as she did. Was she that foolish to take on So'unga alone? Or was it something else entirely? Sesshomaru remembered the conversation he had with his father the night he went off and got himself killed. Did Amaya have someone to protect? An eye glance over to Inuyasha told Sesshomaru yes, Amaya _did_ have someone to protect.

_"Do you have someone to protect,"_ Togaou's voice repeated in Sesshomaru's mind.

Sesshomaru had said no, and will still no if asked again. But in his heart, Sesshomaru knew he had someone to protect. Amaya first of all, then Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru's mind's eye showed him all the memories of Amaya that he had. From the very first time he saw the unconscious, bloody, bruised, and near bone thin body of Amaya to when she ran off into the citadel to face So'unga alone. Will Sesshomaru go protect his adopted sister, or will she fall by the sword? He made his decision and took off after Amaya to the shock of Inuyasha.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going," Inuyasha shouted after his brother. "Get the hell back here!"

Inuyasha ran after his brother, Tetsuaiga in hand. He would not allow Sesshomaru to defeat So'unga on his own. Both brothers knew that they would have to work together to defeat So'unga, but if Amaya could stand in for one of them, then there would be no problem.

* * *

Amaya picked herself up and just barely blocked the next attack. She was being driven back and was losing. She was the younger and faster of the two, and should be the more stronger. Yet with So'unga fueling Shin, there was no hope of defeating the old Ryuu youkai. Another attack and Amaya was on the ground yet again.

"Just die like your miserable family did," Shin said. "You're like your father; nothing. You need _power_ to be something, and you barely even have control of your own inherit powers. How do you expect to gain victory when you do not even grasp your own powers. Now, face your death like your father. ON YOUR KNEES!!"

Shin, through So'unga's will and power, raised the arm and was bringing it down when another sword intercepted.

"What the..."

Amaya recognized Tensaiga and reached for Kenkon when it was kicked out of her reach by Shin.

"I don't think so, Konjou. I'll not be beaten so easily."

"Then you shall die a fool."

Shin pushed Sesshomaru out of the way and went for Amaya, who scrambled away from the attack. Sesshomaru stepped in between the two and blocked off the attack.

"So, you take on the death meant for her? No matter, you will face it sooner or later. If you hasten your death, it matters not to me."

"Sesshomaru."

Amaya had gathered her sword and was now standing behind him. She had a look that told him to move or be injured in the attack. Inuyasha barged in and shoved Sesshomaru out of the way before sending his Bakuryūha at Shin, who was thrown back by the force of the attack. Amaya charged in right after the Bakuryūha, ready to deliver the final blow. Shin just saw a charging female and his own instincts took over.

* * *

"Do you now see what such evil causes in the mortal world," Anki asked Amatsu. "Amaya is protecting her brothers because she has done so for all these years. She knows nothing else. The mass you had created over six centuries ago is gathering on the very edges of the battle field and threatens every life there."

"Yet So'unga is not of my creation. I may be the god of evil, Dear Sister, but even _I_ would not create something that destructive. Young Amaya is indeed either very brave or very foolish."

Both god and goddess watched the battle raging between Amaya and So'unga. Amaya believed that she had to defeat So'unga in order to send it back to the Netherworld. Being the wielder of Kenkon, it would seem possible.

"Amaya is tiring, and she knows this is a winless battle for her," Anki said. "If So'unga does not kill her, exhaustion will."

* * *

Amaya was thrown against a wall and collapsed against it. Sesshomaru remained where he was, trying to restrain himself from attacking Shin. Sesshomaru had no one to protect, so why should he rush to save someone he should not have known as well as he did. Shin came up to Amaya and kicked hard in her gut, resulting in a groan and movement.

"Why won't you die? Any other would have long ago," Shin taunted. "You are as pathetic as that hanyou you call family. A full blooded youkai calling a hanyou family. And let me tell you something dear little Amaya, you are even more worthless than your human ancestors."

Amaya attacked with such speed, even the two brothers were surprised by it.

"It is them I thank. Because humans are arrogant and won't give up no matter what. I may be born a full blooded youkai, but it is one think I love about my human ancestors is that they give me the strength to continue fighting no matter what."

Two swords clashed together and So'unga felt raw power raging through Amaya. It was a power the sentinel sword was not used to when in Amaya's possession. What was it? And how was Amaya able to call upon it? Shin moved out of the way and Amaya stayed to catch her breath.

"I see that this will not end as easily as I thought. So, there is only one option left for me." Shin started swinging So'unga in the air above his head. "I open up the gates to the Netherworld!!"


	18. The Spirit World

**Author's Note:** Norio translates into Man of Principles. Yuutaka translates into Great Hero. Katashi translates into Firmness. Ryota translates into Stout, strong. Hisashi translates into Long-Lived.

Chapter 18 The Spirit World

The ground began to shake and break apart. The citadel was falling down around the fighters, and the three adopted siblings found the chance to run for safety. Sesshomaru made sure that Amaya was in front of him while making sure that Shin was not following him. Inuyasha was in front of Amaya, who had pushed the hanyou in front of her. The trio had escaped the citadel just seconds before it completely collapsed in on itself. They turned and saw Shin coming out of the rubble, still with So'unga attached to his arm. Around the citadel rubble was a mort of large cracks that opened up into the Netherworld with a single piece of land connecting the now citadel island to the rest of the land. One large aftershock destroyed the land bridge, stranding the adopted siblings.

Shin smiled and gave a laugh that sent shivers down their spines. So'unga saw the opportunity to wipe out not only Amaya, but the sons of Inu no Taisho. It would be a massive blow to Togaou and the Western Lands to have the heir apparent Sesshomaru be killed in battle and have the next heir Inuyasha to follow suit. To have these three die out would throw all the lands into turmoil.

"Are you ready to finally meet your demise, children of Inu no Taisho," So'unga speaking Shin.

"I don't think so," Amaya shouted before charging toward Shin.

Amaya pulled Kenkon up to her right shoulder, ready to strike at Shin. Even being a Konjou Ryuu, Amaya did not see what was going to happen next. In fact, no Konjou youkai, taiyoukai and daiyoukai alike, could not see into the future. Amaya stopped, shocked that there was a blade right through her gut and emerged through her back. Her hands opened and Kenkon slipped from them. Sesshomaru was in shock at what just happened. His little sister was just fatally wounded, and he could not save her. Tensaiga shook violently in its sheath, wanting to be used. Inuyasha watched, waiting for his brother to use the sword and was even more shocked to see Sesshomaru turn and began to walk away.

"You bastard! You're just going to walk away when you know you should revive Amaya."

"Little brother, you should learn that this Sesshomaru _cannot_ revive a Konjou with Tensaiga."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru's back a glare before turning it toward Shin, who was now waiting for him to charge at him so Inuyasha could meet the same fate that Amaya just did. For once, he did not charge wholeheartedly toward Shin. Yes, So'unga had to be defeated, but not when there was the fatal risk of being killed. Inuyasha could smell the lingering scent of the living Amaya failing to the scent of death. Amaya was trying to hold onto life, but was losing her grip on it and Inuyasha knew it.

**0o**

"Amaya's been cut through," Shippo said.

He had been watching the battle and had seen the Konjou Ryuu be run through by Shin. Sango and Miroku turned to see Kenkon fall from Amaya's hands and Shin pulling So'unga from her gut, allowing her to fall to the ground.

"The fate of the last Konjou is to fall in battle," Miroku said, not even aware he said it.

"What was that, Miroku," Shippo asked.

"When I was still a boy under Moonshe's care, I happened upon a scroll that spoke of the great Konjou Ryuu tribe long before they ruled the Eastern Lands. They were great in number, speed, even battle. It also said that in times of peace between the lands, despite the grief between them and the Tora tribes, if all of the Konjou Ryuu are killed off and one remains alive, that one is destined to fall in battle."

"Are you sure, Miroku? It could have said something else," Sango said.

"Let me finish, Sango. That fallen Ryuu, according to the scroll, will travel to the border between the Mortal World and the Spirit World and be greeted by three others I've assumed are three past tribe leaders of the other three lands; an Inu tribal leader, a Tora, and a Snow Leopard. It is these three that would decide the ultimate fate of that fallen Ryuu."

Sango and Shippo turned their eyes to where Amaya laid and wondered what fate she would be decided by the three tribal leaders.

* * *

Amaya shifted before finally opening her eyes. She found herself laying by a creek with wildlife all around her. Deep green grass made up her bed and the scent of a thousand different flowers made her want to plug her nose just to rid herself of the overpowering scents. Three new scents came into play, and they were different than the flowers or of the wildlife there. Sitting up, Amaya found that her mortal wound had healed; which was unusual seeing how the last thing she remembered was being run through on the citadel island by Shin.

"You were the last of your Konjou kin," she heard a voice say. "I am Norio, tribal leader of the Snow Leopards, and this is Yuutaka of the Tora tribe and Katashi of the Inu tribe."

Amaya turned and saw three people there baring some resemblance to the three taiyoukai she had known in the Mortal World. Did that mean she was dead and on her way to either the Spirit or Nether World?

"You have fought long and hard against the sword you call So'unga. For that, you have earned your place in the Spirit World, but for what reasons you fought I wonder," Yuutaka said. "For Ryuu have been known to fight without cause."

"Quiet, Yuutaka, let the child speak," Katashi said, silencing the Tora taiyoukai spirit. "We are here to make sure she passes safety to the Spirit World, not to pass judgment when none is needed."

"I fought because I had someone to protect. Would you not fight for such a reason, Yuutaka?"

"Do not assume I fought for the reasons you have, Ryuu."

Amaya growled and charged at Yuutaka, who moved but still received a good scratching from Amaya's claws. The Tora now had three scratches on his face that were now starting to seep some blood. Katashi and Norio now had a deeper respect for the descendant of Ryota. To add to that fact that Amaya has been raised by Togaou and has been surely trained, it was no wonder she attacked the way she did. To be considered part of a family that was dominated by males, Amaya would be considered one of them and was sure to act like one.

"You fought for power, glory, and to expand your territory," Amaya said upon turning around. "Do not take me to be some foolish woman who has been raised by an Inu taiyoukai. Yuutaka, it was you that said I earned my place in the Spirit World, but I feel that my place will have to wait for some time."

"Why? You cannot return to the Mortal World. You are dead to that World."

"Because any who is slain by So'unga will return as a zombie soldier. I can feel my body gaining life once more under So'unga's power."

Amaya walked over to the creek and knelt down to see the field of battle change. Her body had been moved, but where has it gone? If it had risen under So'unga's power, than it could be anywhere among the thousands of undead bodies. Norio came up beside Amaya and saw the same destruction.

"That is the evil I have been fighting ever since Shin removed So'unga from its sheath at my waist. If the two brothers cannot work together to send So'unga into the Nether World, then the entire Mortal World will look like that. I could have done it, given the chance."

"You said so yourself that the brothers need to work together to send the sword into hell. Kenkon would not have been able to. It is the combined sword of the spiritual heaven and earth."

"Spiritual heaven and earth?"

"Your kin, the Konjou Ryuu, have been the physical representation of the connection between the Spirit World and the Mortal World. Now that you are gone, So'unga, its evil, and any evil that follows, can cause as much destruction as they please," Katashi said, coming up on Amaya's other side. "But in order to send So'unga into the Nether World, a blade of a Konjou Ryuu _cannot_ be the one to do so. It must take two separate but equally important swords to do so. The Tetsuaiga, the blade of earth, and the Tensaiga, the blade of heaven. It is the wielders of those blades that must send So'unga where it belongs."

_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, you _must_ work together. It is the _only_ way in order to save the world. It _must_ be you,_ Amaya thought, hoping that message would be heard in their souls. _Send So'unga where it belongs. Shin is already dead, do not worry about killing him._

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped, feeling something speak to his soul. Who, or what, was it and why was it telling him to work with Inuyasha to send So'unga to the Nether World? A stoic glance to Inuyasha told the taiyoukai that his brother has heard it as well. It must mean that Amaya was still on the border between this world and the Spirit World and sent a message to them. Now Sesshomaru knew he had to work with the one he despises in order to save the world he knew.

"Inuyasha, move Amaya's body," Sesshomaru instructed.

"Oh, so now you're being all noble? It's too fucking late."

"Little brother, this Sesshomaru cannot revive Amaya if her body is destroyed..."

Gōkuryūha came too fast and Inuyasha had seconds to move the lifeless body before being destroyed. He would need two hands to use his Bakuryūha to send the Gōkuryūha back towards Shin. Yet there was something odd about this attack from the Ryuu. It was weaker than before. Inuyasha took a guarding stance in front of Amaya's body and waited for the next attack.

"Inuyasha, work with Sesshomaru please," Kagome shouted.

She had managed to jump over from one jutted rock that came within a few feet of the island and was ready to use her bow and arrow to help. Shin looked and saw yet another victim for So'unga's power. He summoned the Gōkuryūha and launched it toward Kagome. Wide eyed, Kagome could not move in fright. Yet she was never hit with the attack for Inuyasha used the Bakuryūha to try to send it back. Sesshomaru saw this and used Soryūha. The two attacks combined and Gōkuryūha was sent back to Shin. Realizing what has been done, Shin had no hope of escaping the attack. So'unga detached from Shin's arm and it was thrown into one of the many cracks, which has grown in the battles, and the gates began to close. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and got off the collapsing island while Sesshomaru took up Amaya's body and followed his brother.

* * *

"They did it. So'unga's now where it belongs," Amaya said.

"And you shall be soon as well," Norio said, standing. "The Spirit World is calling us back. And you should be hearing its call."

"I don't, that's the problem. I can't go to a place when I don't hear its call. I wish to go back to the Mortal World."

"Before you do," Katashi said. "There is one you should meet."

Amaya stood and wondered who it was that she should meet before returning to the Mortal World. Her soul was reaching out to Tensaiga and knew that she had mere minutes before Sesshomaru used it to revive her. Out of the trees came another male who bore some resemblance to Amaya; or was it that Amaya bore some resemblance to the male. He came forward and walked over to Amaya with a smile.

"Meet Hisashi, your father," Norio said.

Amaya looked and recognized her father. She was roughly twenty five when the destruction of their lands took him away from her and she wanted to break down and cry. Another pulse went out from Amaya's soul, calling to Tensaiga for the body to be revived. Amaya actually tried to stop the next pulse from calling out to the sword of heaven now faced with her father.

"I'm so very proud of you, my daughter," Hisashi said. "You put yourself in harm's way knowing full well that death would come to you. That is the price many of our kin has paid in the end. Know that you will never be alone in your quest in seeking a better life for your children and line."

Another pulse escaped from Amaya and she could feel the call of Tensaiga. She was not ready to leave yet with so many questions. What did Hisashi mean that she would not be alone in her quest? What quest? Children? Was she with child from mating with Takehiko. Tensaiga's call was stronger now, and Amaya could not resist now.

"Amaya, know that I will watch over you," Hisashi said before Amaya completely disappeared from the boarder between the Spirit and Mortal World.

* * *

_Is something holding her back,_ Sesshomaru thought with worry.

He has already cut the pallbearers down but Amaya did not move. It worried him that she may have already past to the Spirit World and the pallbearers were just finishing their work. Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga and went to turn to walk away when Amaya finally stirred. It was a small motion, small enough to the point where it may not even have been seen. But Sesshomaru saw it and went over to his sister. When Amaya opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was the first one she saw.

"I knew you heart has not turned cold," she said with a smile.

The others walked over and were surprised to see that Amaya was alive. They knew that Amaya could not be revived again by the Tensaiga. Shippo was the first to move closer to the revived Konjou Ryuu, wondering if she was really alive, or if she was just a trick.

"I'm ready to go home," Amaya said, moving to stand.

Sesshomaru stood with her, providing support to the revived and healing Amaya. She refused the help, knowing the power of the Tensaiga. Her wounds were fully healed and clothes were bloody. The world was now once again safe.


	19. The Calm After

**Author's Note:** Ani is Japanese for older brother. Oniisan is big brother, usually someone else's. Kichiro (male) translates into Lucky Son. Akira (female) translates into bright; clear; dawn.

Chapter 19 The Calm After

The storm clouds dispersed and the sun appeared. The gates of hell were closed and the only thing that was left was a large crater with several rivers flowing into it. Amaya stood on a hill overlooking the crater and wondered how she even survived that battle. There had to be a reason behind that other than the mere fact that she was a Konjou Ryuu. Some feet away, the friends were looking upon the same sight and wondered how the adopted siblings survived the battle that took Amaya's life. They saw how powerful she was, but even the most powerful youkai could be brought down by a single blow.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood apart from Amaya and the group. Two brothers who so desperately wanted to kill each other now had a new understanding of each other. It only took the death of their sister for them to work together. But would it remain like that now that the world was out of danger and their sister was once again counted among the living? Working together actually brought the two brothers closer together.

Amaya was the first to move, starting for the Eastern Lands. The group of five were the first to follow the Ryuu taiyoukai. Sango and Kagome kept asking Amaya if she was alright until Amaya reached the point of yelling at them that she was indeed alright. Amaya never told them that she had seen Tensaiga work before on Izoyi the night Inuyasha was born; for there was no need. Inuyasha easily caught up with them and walked beside Amaya, though she told him to walk with Kagome. Takehiko was already walking beside her when Inuyasha came up. Takehiko wanted to grow the hanyou away from his mate, but knew that if he did, Amaya would get on him for it.

The last to move was Sesshomaru. If he were to leave the group, none of them would even notice until he was long gone back to the Western Lands. Yet he did not. Sesshomaru knew he had someone to protect, and he wanted to make sure that she returned safely back to the Castle of the Stars. Of course, he would never admit to anyone that he had anyone to protect. Amaya shouted back to him for him to catch up to the group or be left behind. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Even facing death and seeing the border between the two worlds, Amaya has not changed. Sesshomaru caught up with the group and they left the battlefield for good.

The group arrived at the Castle and were greeted by Rin and Jaken. Togaou came up behind them and sensed something was different among them. What was it? He looked over to Amaya and saw that her aura has changed. She was killed in the fight against So'unga, for Togaou had felt that the sword was sent into the Nether World, and Sesshomaru had revived her. Gina approached Amaya and bombarded her with things yet to do and to check.

"Gina, allow the travelers to recover from their journey," Togaou said, stopping the servant in mid sentence.

Gina fell silent and walked away to tend to her other chores. Everyone left the courtyard to regain some lost strength from the recent journey and battle. Amaya made her way to her own chamber where she knew a hot spring was waiting for her. Dried blood on her skin and clothes, she could not even wait until her rice screen door was fully closed before undoing her kimono. Letting it drop to the floor and stepping out of it, Amaya looked at her abdomen where her wound _would have_ been and saw only a small scar where the sword had ran her through. Either it was a simple thrust, or that Tensaiga really worked on it. Tensaiga was truly the fang of heaven. The hot spring was calling to her and the hot water nearly instantly relaxed Amaya as she fell into position. A knock at the door brought Amaya out of her peaceful state of mind.

"Amaya, it's Takehiko," came his voice. "May I come in?"

"Does a mate need to ask to enter their shared room," came the riddled answer.

Amaya heard the door open and close before hearing footsteps crossing the floor to the hot spring. A minute passed before that door opened and Takehiko entered, closing the door behind him, and slid into the spring. He had expected to see a scar where So'unga was run through his mate, but saw a mere scar that could have been mistaken for a large scratch. Was that one of the powers of Tensaiga other than reviving someone? What over powers does the sword have that the male did not know of? He did not believe his eyes when Amaya charged Shin that one last time before being run through by him. He did not believe his heart when Sesshomaru revived her and to see her stand and walk away from the battlefield.

"Takehiko, what is it," Amaya asked, bringing her mate out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. Just glad that you're safe."

Amaya smiled. Takehiko took her into his arms and merely held her close and soon found that she had fallen asleep there.

**0o**

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his room he now shares with Kagome. He wanted to talk with Amaya about what she saw on the border between this world and the Spirit World, but she has been in the bath for hours with no sign of emerging.

"I'm sure Amaya's fine, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Will you please sit..."

_Thud_.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Like hell you didn't."

Inuyasha picked himself up from where he laid from Kagome's "sit" command and took his usual sitting position; cross-legged, crossed arms, eyes closed, and nose in the air. He felt something snuggle up to him and saw Kagome there. His sitting stance relaxed and he actually wrapped an arm around Kagome; taking her in his arms. With Kagome at his side, Inuyasha felt complete. True his first love was Kikyou, but she could not give him that wholeness that Kagome gives him whenever they are together. Inuyasha tighten his hold on Kagome just slightly, wanting to feel the warmth her body was giving off and took in her scent. He loved her and nothing would take her away from him; nothing will ever separate them again.

**0o**

A day later, and Amaya was back to her normal self with the group. Charging after a playful Shippo, trying to stop Miroku before he could do any lechering, helping Sango with her Hiraikotsu, and arguing with Inuyasha over simple minor things. Amaya was also overseeing much of the reconstruction effort of the Eastern Lands Castle. Much of it has occurred while the group had gone off after Shin. Amaya appeared to be well off from the battle and from her trip to the border world, but she was suffering from small bouts of self-doubt. Was she truly ready to be the ruling taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands? Out from the guiding hand of her adoptive father Togaou, Amaya was her own person. Even then, she would rely on him for advice.

"Really, Amaya, you should rest," Miroku said. "Being revived by Tensaiga would have surely taken a lot out of you."

"I don't need it. I've seen Tensaiga be used before and the one revived was able to stand and leave a burning building."

Amaya was working on holding up a cross beam as some of the servants were working on hammering it into place. She looked none for worse, but the houshi was worried about the once stranger turned friend. Amaya never did tell the entire tale of the night of Inuyasha's birth, so Miroku did not fully understand what she meant.

"Inuyasha's mother," she said once the beam was in place.

"Come back here, you runt," came Inuyasha's yell.

Shippo came into view, running from Inuyasha, and darted around Miroku and Amaya before actually jumping to Amaya's shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she said in the same tone Kagome would use right before a "sit".

He stopped, fearing a sit command. They knew that Kagome was the only one who could actually use the command, but it was the tone that truly stopped him this time. When he did, Shippo took off again with a smile. Inuyasha took a step to take off after the young kitsune, but Amaya stepped in front of him.

"You can help around here too."

"Why do _I_ have to do all the work."

"You're not. My vassals have done most of the work. _We_ have done very little in the rebuilding."

"Lady Amaya," Gina said, approaching the trio. "The main courtyard is finished. And Lord Togaou is waiting for you in your office."

"Thank you, Gina."

The female vassal bowed and left to tend to her other duties. Amaya motioned for Inuyasha to walk with her. He fell into step with her at her side as the two of them walked to the main courtyard. The walk was silent for the most part as adoptive brother and sister made their way to the courtyard. Inuyasha wondered why Amaya wanted him to walk with her when she should have Takehiko at her side. Then he caught a new scent from Amaya that was not there before. In fact, it was _very_ similar to the scent that Kagome had the other night. Was that why his sister had him with her, so he could sense the same scent?

"I know," was what Amaya said, bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "I sensed Kagome was as well when I came back."

"When did you sense you were?"

"In the Border World. I saw the aura in my body here in the Mortal World. But it's still early, so there is no need to worry just yet, Inuyasha. Everyone's welcome to stay for as long as they wish."

Inuyasha gave a rare smile as the two of them walked into the courtyard. Amaya walked through before giving an approving nod. Things were coming along well in the reconstruction, and it would not be long before the entire Castle will be restored to its former state.

* * *

The two gods stood there and watched as Amaya's aura appeared in the Border World. The battle between Amaya and Shin controlled Shin turned in Shin's favor when So'unga was ran through Amaya. The ripple could be felt even by them, the effect was that great on the Spirit World and that of the Gods'. Anki knew this was already planned, and Amatsu knew that Amaya had to fall to evil in order for the world to be balanced yet again. A bright navy blue was still seen in the Border World, lingering as if it wanted to stay, but flickered every few seconds. The aura was being called back to the Mortal World by another force other than that of the Gods'.

"What power is that? That surely cannot be of ours," Amatsu said.

"The power of Tensaiga; Heaven's Fang. It has the power to revive the dead with one strike but only once. The wielder must have used it to revive the aura's owner."

The aura flickered again, going out for roughly two seconds before returning again. It was dimmer as well, like the person had partially returned to the Mortal World. Will the destiny of the Konjou survivor be rewritten, despite Anki's own pre-destiny for Amaya. The navy blue aura flickered and died out from the Border World and returned to the Mortal World. Amaya has returned to the living, and Anki wondered what the Konjou Ryuu would do with her second chance at life. The Goddess of Fate turned and began from the scene.

"Anki, what will become of the Konjou now that she has returned to the living," Amatsu asked.

"I do not know. It was her fate to die in that battle. Perhaps she has her own fate spirit looking out for her."

* * *

Amaya was walking along the walkway, watching the snow melt under the spring sun. It was the first snow melt of the season, and it appeared that winter would soon be passing. A month has passed, and Amaya knew that she was with child as was Kagome. Of course, Amaya did not tell her that seeing how Kagome was now partial youkai. Amaya had explained the whole mating process to Kagome, and the other female knew that she was pregnant even before Inuyasha told her. Takehiko came up along side his mate and took her into his arms.

"Takehiko," Amaya said, smiling, knowing that her mate was merely playing. "I got work to do."

"It can wait, Dear Love."

Takehiko kissed Amaya's neck where it met her shoulders. Amaya shifted her head over, exposing her neck a bit more. She took Takehiko's hands, which were on her hips, and over down over her womb. There the hands remained until the owner sensed what the other wanted him to. Takehiko turned Amaya around and looked at her, wanting an answer.

"I'm with child."

"But, the battle..."

"I was revived in time so there is no risk to the child's life."

"So, this means..."

"A child."

Both Amaya and Takehiko smiled before he took her into her arms and swung her around, happy that they had a family.

**0o**

"I wonder what's up with them," Shippo said upon seeing Takehiko swing Amaya around.

Miroku and Sango looked and saw Amaya being set down and knew that she told Takehiko.

"They're expecting," Miroku said.

"Expecting what?"

"A child."

"Amaya's with child? But wouldn't her death put it in danger," the kitsune asked.

"It appears that Sesshomaru revived her in time to save the child," Sango said. "Though I wonder how Inuyasha would react to knowing that Kagome's pregnant."

"Better than we expected. Amaya told him. Though with Inuyasha's senses, he would have noticed the change in Kagome anyway."

Sesshomaru walked past, silencing any attempts of speaking. He walked over to Amaya and Takehiko, spoke to the other male, and walked off with his adoptive sister. Takehiko watched for a minute or two before looking to see that he and Amaya were being watched by the three friends, who turned into the innocent "we weren't watching you" charade. He smiled and walked over, knowing full well that they were in fact watching.

**0o**

"Father's pushing in his subtle way that this Sesshomaru too should be looking for a mate," Sesshomaru said.

"So? You should feel a _little_ pressure since Inuyasha's already mated and has a chance of inheriting the whole of the Western Lands, leaving you with little. Knowing how you are, especially with the Tetsusaiga incident, you wouldn't like that."

Sesshomaru let loose a growl, not liking the fact that Amaya brought that up. Amaya shot him a look that told him not to start a fight with her.

"Besides, you'll be an uncle in a few months."

Sesshomaru raised a curious eyebrow at Amaya, shifting his eyes to look at her. Did she say what he thought she said? Was Sesshomaru to become an uncle? Was it his little sister that he loved so much; or the younger half-brother he hated so much? Or was it both? A careful sniff of Amaya told the taiyoukai that at least _she_ was with child. Amaya knew that her brother had taken the two seconds it took to sniff and decipher the scent that told him that she was pregnant.

"This Sesshomaru is glad to see that you are with child."

"You know, ani, talking about yourself in the past tense is quite annoying."

Another eyebrow was raised, Sesshomaru not knowing what she was going to do.

"Present tense works just as well. I..."

Gina walked up and bowed. Amaya felt her gut drop. It seemed like every time she saw her trusted vassal, Gina had something for Amaya to approve of.

"My Lady, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord and Lady Kichiro and Akira have just arrived."

Confused, Amaya made her way to the front courtyard where many guests in the years to could would be greeted; Amaya was not expecting to use it this soon. Sesshomaru followed, wanting to see why the ruling Snow Leopard taiyoukai were arriving. In the courtyard, the two saw Kichiro dismounting his horse and going to help Akira out of the carriage. The vassals they brought then turned to taking care of the carriage, horses, and other things brought with them.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, glad to see you here. On your father's behalf, no doubt," Kichiro said upon seeing the other male.

Amaya watched her brother out of the corner of her eye, waiting and watching to see if he would use his usual talking of himself in the past tense in the present.

"I am not here on my father's behalf," he said. "I am here on my own business."

"Oh? I'm sure if your father was alive, he would have either sent you or come himself."

"I have," came a voice behind the male Snow Leopard.

The look on Kichiro's face caused a smile to appear on both siblings face, which told Togaou that Kichiro was startled to have heard Togaou's voice. Kichiro took a second before turning to face the Inu taiyoukai to greet him.

"Togaou, a wonder to see you in this world. How ever did you return?"

"My business here was not yet complete."

Togaou walked around Kichiro, between him and Akira, and over to his children. He knew just as he arrived that there two females in the Castle that were pregnant, and that Amaya was one of them. He also knew that Amaya would fight until she could no longer do so due to the size she would reach.

"And you are being dishonorable toward your host," Togaou finished with a slight head nod toward Amaya.

Kichiro looked and saw Amaya bore resemblance toward Kiyoshi and knew that she, but right and inheritance, was ruling taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands.

"My apologizes, Lady Amaya. Allow me to introduce my mate, Lady Akira."

She stepped forward and provided a polite curtsy, which was responded to by a nod. Takehiko and Inuyasha were the first two of the running group to arrive, hands ready to fight. Amaya gave both warning glances, to stay quiet hard as it was.

"This is Lord Takehiko, my mate. And Inuyasha..." The friends caught up with the two males. "And my friends, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku."

The few silent minutes had everyone worried that Kichiro would attack the humans, but did not. Either Kichiro knew that he was no match for four full blooded youkai and a hanyou, or that he had more respect for them than the others thought. Amaya signaled for a vassal and instructed him to take the two Snow Leopards to their chamber and to make sure their vassals are housed as well. Everyone watched the two walk from the courtyard, holding their tongues and judgments until they were out of earshot.

"Who the hell is that," Inuyasha asked.

"Kichiro and Akira, ruling taiyoukai of the Northern Lands. Snow Leopards, both of them."

"I don't like them," Amaya said. "There's something about them I don't like. Any reason why they're here, Father?"

"Perhaps to see if your claim to these lands are true," Togaou said.


	20. A Matter of Politics

**Author's Note: **Aneue translates into older sister.

Chapter 20 A Matter of Politics

"I must say, Lady Amaya, you surely have restored the Castle close to what it once was," Kichiro said.

"It's my vassals that deserve the credit, Lord Kichiro. Gina knew what had to be done and made sure it got done."

"And what of yourself? I heard that you had fallen in battle."

"A mere rumor. There has not been any battles this past winter, as it slows the troops. You should know that."

Takehiko walked into the office, silencing anything Kichiro was going to say. Akira followed in shortly after, taking her place beside Kichiro. Amaya took her place behind the desk, feeling a bit out of place sitting in it. Of all the years spent living in the Western Lands, Amaya had to sit in Togaou's seat only once as Sesshomaru was out on patrol and Togaou was yet to make his return to the lands. Now Amaya was ruling in her own right, sitting where her father and ancestors sat all the way back to when the lands were still populated by tribes unlike today.

"Though I would wait for the other two ruling taiyoukai, I would like to start the business of you officially becoming a ruling taiyoukai," Kichiro said.

"Officially? I thought I was ruling taiyoukai by right."

"You are, but there is a ceremony that marks the transition between one ruler and another. Your father would have passed on Kenkon to you to mark that you were now ruling the Eastern Lands. And I was also hoping that Lord Togaou would be here so he too would take part in this," Kichiro said.

"He had to return home to oversee the beginning stages of rebuilding his own Castle."

"Attacked? By whom?"

"Unknown, but the army was driven by an unknown force which seemed to have lost interest in fighting once I had left the Castle unnoticed by most of the army."

"Amatsu," Akira said. "The God of Evil. It is said that it was _he_ that created those that would decimate the lands. Even created a black mass that would overcome the lands from the east."

Concern now hung in the air. If the mass that destroyed the lands some six centuries ago came from the east, did it come over from the water?

"Or so the legends say," Akira finished.

That did not reassure Amaya.

"Lady Amaya, is it possible for Lord Togaou to be present at the ceremony," Kichiro asked.

"I do not see anything that would prevent his arrival. But what of Norboru? The last we met, we were near at arms with each other."

"I will speak with the Tora lord. He will not avoid missing this kind of ceremony. Until then, Lady Amaya, take care."

Kichiro bowed and left the office with Akira. _Was_ there a ceremony for such a thing as establishing a new ruler? Amaya did not know, but knew that she was already the ruler of the Eastern Lands, she did not need a ceremony to tell her that. She looked to Takehiko, who had sat down across from her in one of the chairs.

"What do you think of that," she said.

"The ceremony? It's used when there's a clear line of succession. In this case, one of the other ruling lords would fill the place of your father and present you with the symbol of rule; Kenkon. Kichiro knows that you view Togaou as a father and so would half expect him to show for the ceremony," Takehiko explained. "Of Kichiro conducting it, I don't know; I just met him."

"I'd rather have him than Norboru conducting it."

* * *

In the Western Lands, Togaou returned to see those that have survived the attack had been hard at work rebuilding what has been damaged, as well as some of his allies had arrived in the past month or so to help as well. Togaou will work among them as well, he was not one of those in power who believes themselves better than those whom they reign over because of their position. In the weeks that has past in the time he has returned, Togaou received a messenger from Kichiro. The message said that the Snow Leopard ruling taiyoukai was going to conduct the Reign Ceremony for Amaya. Of course the ceremony would require _all_ of the ruling taiyoukais to be present to observe the passing of the lands from one taiyoukai to another. But perhaps another reason Kichiro sent the messenger to him was that Togaou has been the father figure in Amaya's life for as long as either could remember. Togaou left orders for the work to continue and left for the Eastern Lands.

* * *

"I can't believe it. The nerve of that taiyoukai," Norboru shouted upon hearing the message sent from Kichiro. "Tell your lord that I will _not_ be attending."

"But my lord, Lord Kichiro specifically instructed me to tell you that if you do not attend, then by right your land could go to the new ruling taiyoukai," the messenger said.

_That_ had Norboru rethinking his previous statement. If he did not show up to the ceremony, then he could run the risk of that brat of a Ryuu taiyoukai could come into _his_ lands and take them. Or did the messenger mean that _Norboru_ would be represented by his eldest son at the ceremony. Either way, Norboru would _have_ to attend the Reign Ceremony. He nodded to the messenger, which told him that the lord would attend. The messenger left and Norboru began thinking of how he could avoid going.

* * *

In the Northern Castle, Kichiro sent the messenger on his way after receiving the message Norboru would attend. Now that the other two ruling taiyoukai were accounted for, Kichiro could begin to plan the rest of the ceremony on Kiyoshi's behalf. Before his death, Kiyoshi and Kichiro were allies and good friends. When word of the destruction of the Eastern Lands reached Kichiro, Amaya was already gone from the lands and was under Togaou's protection. Yet the Snow Leopard's thoughts went from the ceremony, to a possible mate for Amaya. It would be best if there were a male Konjou Ryuu to help repopulate the Lands, but Kichiro knew none and how would it appear if he put his own son up on the list of possible mates? True, Amaya was young and not wholely experienced with the politics, but would she actually see that as political on his part?

Unless she already _has_ a mate, Kichiro would be left out of taking the Eastern Lands from Amaya. Just because Kichiro was an ally of Kiyoshi did not mean he was an ally of Amaya. How would things change if the Reign Ceremony _did not_ take place? True, Amaya would still be ruling taiyoukai, but would not be recognized about the other three as one. And if Amaya is to be killed with no apparent heir, then the eldest of the three other rulers would have to decide among themselves who should be the next ruler of the Eastern Lands.

* * *

Amaya and Kagome were beginning to show signs of being pregnant; each being nearly three months pregnant. Takehiko and Inuyasha were becoming more and more protective of them. It was understandable for Inuyasha, but no one knew what Takehiko could do. Amaya has assured her mate that she could take care of herself, only to have it countered by Takehiko's argument of her late term pregnancy when she would not be so nimble and agile.

"Will you relax, Inuyasha," Amaya said. "Kagome can take care of herself. Besides, Sango's with her."

"Some of the time. I'm worried about the other times."

"Kagome's going to be fine. Don't worry."

The two of them were walking along the covered walkway near the dojo where a number of male vassals were practice sparring with each other. Amaya made sure that she had a basic armed force that she could build upon at a later date.

"That's easy for you to say. Father raised you."

"And taught me. Don't forget that he treated me nearly just like Sesshomaru; no favoritism."

"This Sesshomaru begs to differ," Sesshomaru said, walking up to his siblings. "Father had taken you under his wing."

"Yet you're his apparent heir, and have learned more than I."

It was common for the two siblings to banter like that. Sesshomaru claiming that Togaou has shown favoritism toward Amaya while she claimed that he had learned more than she because he was the heir to the Western Lands. It usually ends with Amaya winning the verbal fight. Which was why if Sesshomaru was not present for meetings when their father was out, Amaya would sit in on them. Usually the Inu taiyoukai would be present, so Amaya had little use sitting in on the meetings but to spout her mouth off and starting physical fights that were usually ended by Sesshomaru.

"Yet this Sesshomaru will not be named heir."

"Why? Father grow tired of you," Inuyasha spat.

"I am without a mate."

"So? What does that got to do with me?"

"Inuyasha, it's usually customary for the eldest son to be mated and named heir by their father; and one day inherit their lands," Amaya explained. "And since Sesshomaru is not mated, and you are..."

"I get Father's lands? But what about you? You're older than me _and_ mated."

"It has to be someone from the Inu bloodline for it to be legit. And two, I have inherited my own lands by right and by claim. What use do I have of _two_ lands?"

"But I don't want lands."

"Then, Little Brother, what _do_ you want?"

Inuyasha took several minutes to think about the question put forth by Sesshomaru. What _did_ he want? Surely not lands. If he had, Inuyasha would have claimed them soon after mating with Kagome. Would Sesshomaru allow his younger brother to take their father's lands if Inuyasha challenged him for them? Most likely not. Did Inuyasha just want to be with Kagome and not worry about anything but whether their child would male or female?

"Nothing from you," he finally said.

Inuyasha left his siblings to stand there, thinking of what he had said. He had not thought of one day inheriting Togaou's lands. He had hoped one day of actually meeting him, but it was long past meeting now. It was deeper than that. It was beginning to become a matter of family, tradition, even politics, that have been founded thousands of years even before Togaou was born. The matter of passing on a father's land to his son has gone back centuries. But when a father had more than one son, it usually fell upon the first to gain a mate. In this case, it was Inuyasha.

Amaya and Sesshomaru looked at each other. They both knew that Inuyasha was bound to inherit their father's lands unless Sesshomaru himself took a mate. But knowing the elder brother, Amaya knew that would be a long shot in the time before Togaou would step down as ruling taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Would Sesshomaru take a mate by then, or will the lands be past onto Inuyasha.

"What do you think? Would he actually accept the lands," Amaya asked.

"If it was Father's wish, he may. But he may not, if I know Inuyasha."

"But he'll have to take them if you're without a mate. I don't _want_ two lands. I even doubt myself ruling the ones I _do_ have."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Amaya's shoulder and met her eyes. They were not the usual stone cold eyes Amaya has seen whenever he was with the group, but ones of warmth and love for his sister.

"I have faith in you will do your best at ruling," he said. "And with the child."

Amaya smiled at the praise Sesshomaru rarely gave to anyone. To receive was a sign of respect from the Inu taiyoukai. Yet Amaya knew better than that. Sesshomaru would always be her older brother, no matter what anyone said. Amaya may have had an older sibling, but did not remember anything before that night her life was turned upside down. Perhaps Togaou could tell her when he arrived.

**0o**

Togaou arrived a few weeks after receiving the message. Greeted by a few servants before Sesshomaru and Amaya themselves appeared themselves. Given the chamber he had before, Togaou and Amaya went to speak in her office before any serious business was tended to. Sesshomaru followed suit only after making sure that Takehiko was summoned to the office.

"Inuyasha doesn't want the lands," Togaou said, making sure he heard right.

"He said that he didn't want anything from Sesshomaru, but I think the meaning was still there. Any word on when Norboru and Kichiro would arrive for the Reign Ceremony?"

"Within the month if I'm right. Kichiro would be conducting it."

"What's going to happen anyway? Takehiko explained, but not how it's actually done."

"I did my best," Amaya's mate said, walking into the office.

Takehiko walked over, laid a kiss on the top of Amaya's head, and stood on her right side.

"It's similar to the actual mating ceremony, when the two speak their vows, but instead of vows of loyalty to one another, you would say a vow of leadership with the passing of the symbol from the older ruler to the next," Togaou explained. "Which is why, I'm assuming, Kichiro sent a messenger to me."

"I see that the turp's already getting the land she doesn't deserve," came Norboru's uncalled for comment at the door.

"Why are you here, Norboru? I didn't invite you."

"But Kichiro did."

Norboru moved from his position in the door, resting his weight on an elbow, which was propping him up in the frame, and one foot tossed over the other, and walked into the office. Sesshomaru gave a low growl, but from standing behind Amaya, only she heard it. A minuscule head turn silenced any other growls.

"Kichiro was in the wrong to invite you to _my_ lands. I want you gone before day's end."

"I would love to follow through with that demand, yet I able bound to remain here until the Reign Ceremony is concluded."

Amaya looked over to Togaou, wanting an explanation. It was one thing to have Kichiro to invite Togaou since he was the father Amaya may have lost, to have the Tora ruling taiyoukai in her lands was another thing.

"It is customary to have the other three ruling taiyoukai present for the ceremony. It is there that they would accept the new ruler," the Inu taiyoukai explained.

"It'll take a big thing for _him_ to accept me as the ruler of the Eastern Lands," Amaya, motioning to Norboru.

"I like it no more than you do. But in order to safeguard my _own_ lands, it is necessary for me to be here."

"Safeguard your lands," Takehiko asked, confused.

"It was agreed up when the lands were being divided up among the four tribes that if there was any animosity between two or more of the rulers that if they do not attend a Reign or Mating ceremony that those lands would go to the ruler that they were visiting," Togaou explain.

"I don't need more land. Norboru, I don't need to see you no more than needed."

"I couldn't agree more."

With that the Tora ruling taiyoukai turned and left the office with Amaya trying to get his aura out of the office faster.

"Why was _he_ the one to inherit his father's lands?"

"Only child to have survive past the age of ten."

**0o**

Kichiro arrived later that day and was given his chambers before Amaya actually met him, having been attending to some other business. Of the three guest ruling taiyoukai, Kichiro was the only one to arrive with a number of vassals. Amaya limited the number of her vassals to come in contact with Norboru, having seen how he treated them while living in his Castle. Knowing that would cause trouble with the Tora taiyoukai, Amaya made sure that if Norboru asked to see her to one of her vassals, they would make an excuse until he would seek her out. Which did not take long.

"You spoil little _brat_," Norboru said, spatting out "brat", tossing Amaya against a walkway wall. "How dare you limit the amount of vassals to tend to me. I require special attention."

"The only attention you seek is to only boost your ego and your imaginative importance over my kin," Amaya replied, gently pushing Norboru away from her. "You're lucky I don't challenge you right now. Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to tend to with Togaou and Kichiro."

Amaya turned and left Norboru standing there, unable to reply to her timed comeback. He was hoping that Kichiro would hurry up with the Reign Ceremony so he could go home. Yet, things rarely turn out the way one hopes they do.


	21. Gods Storm

Chapter 21 Gods Storm

The rain clouds had be building for days before releasing the rain itself. Forced to remain inside or under the cover of the covered walkways, the daily grind of business went on as usual. Now nearly four and a half months pregnant, Amaya and Kagome have done their best to remain as active as possible without having their mates constantly hounding them to rest. Takehiko knew his had her own business to tend to, but even then Amaya could push herself. The Reign Ceremony should be taking place withing the next few days, and the preperations have begun even before Kichiro had arrived with a number of his court.

Even for all of the excitement of having Amaya be named and accepted as a ruling taiyoukai, there was an uneasy calm over the Castle, and everyone could feel it; though Miroku, Sango, and Kagome felt it on a lesser scale than the youkai. But with the mating Kagome had gone through, she felt it a little more than she may have if she was just a mere miko, and Miroku being a monk felt the aura.

Spring was in full bloom when the preperations for the ceremony was finally complete. The vassals were busy trying to get the main courtyard ready before the actual ceremony later that day the morning of. Gina was helping Amaya get into the kimono that was specially made for this occasion. Amaya sighed, not liking being made up for things like this. The hope was that this was not needed for the actual Mating Ceremony if that was decided upon. Once fully dressed, Amaya was left in her room as Gina left. Pacing, Amaya wondered what exactly was suppose to happen. Kenkon was taken from her room during her sleep and Amaya had no idea where it was.

Finally after what seemed like hours, which was really a few minutes, Togaou came to retrieve his adoptive daughter. Togaou must have sensed Amaya's nervousness and gave her a smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked along the walkway. That seemed to have calmed her enough to return the smile. Together, they made their way to the main courtyard where the three ruling taiyoukai were waiting and those in attendance were seated in a manner that like a wedding. That thought instantly came to mind when Amaya saw the scene before her in the courtyard.

It seemed like the whole of the Castle was in attendance. Nearly all of Amaya's vassals, the parties of Norboru, Kichiro, and those that could for Togaou's party were accounted for. Even Sesshomaru, who had put on the farce of apathy, was there with his brother, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Seeing them, Amaya felt confident and closed the small two step gap between her and Togaou as they made their way to where Kichiro was standing at the functioning koi pond.

When Amaya and Togaou reached Kichiro, he turned to one of his vassals who was holding a closed sword case. Kichiro unlocked and opened the case which contained Amaya's Kenkon. He then stepped aside and Togaou took the spot. Gently taking Kenkon from the case, Togaou turned to face Amaya, presenting her the sheathed sword in open hands. Unsheathing it, Amaya looked it over and noticed some kanji on the blade near the hilt.

_Watashi no tame sono buke konjou (I belong to the warrior spirit)._

"It has fallen unto you, Amaya, to rule the Eastern Lands with the same heart and wisdom of your ancestors," Kichiro said, breaking the silence. "May their spirits guide you in all that you do."

Even before Amaya could sheath the newly reclaimed Kenkon, the bright spring blue sky darken with clouds so dark it made it appear to be a moonless night. Worried, everyone began looking around, waiting for something to happen. Neither of the three humans, thought it was some what difficult classing Kagome, knew what was going on. Lighting-less thunder clapped, startling the large group of youkai. Still in her formal kimono, Amaya was not about to let it go to waste by transforming. She has yet to make her vow of leadership, and something was brewing in her lands. A look to those she knew told Amaya that they would be there along side her.

"This is no mere weather storm," Norboru said, sincere worry in his voice. "It must be the work of the Gods."

"If it's the work of the Gods, then none of us are safe," Kichiro said.

As the mysterious storm continued to make its way closer to the Castle, Amaya's memories from nearly six centuries ago came flooding back. She grabbed the first hand that was closest to her, which happened to be Togaou's; perhaps the one sign that she was scared and did not know what to do. The vassals from all the lands began to panic and run about. Seeing this, something clicked in Amaya for her to take charge. She broke from Togaou and went to stand on a bench where all could see her.

"Now's not the time to panic," she called out over the noise. "Whatever it is, we need to stand up to it."

"How? That's the Gods' work," one vassal called out. "We cannot contend with the Gods. It is them that gave us life, and it's them that will take it."

"This is pointless. Come on, Amaya," Inuyasha said before she could counter. "These guys won't help us."

Amaya stepped down from the bench and followed her friends from the main courtyard. She reached the entrance and turned.

"If any of you feel like you can truly defy the work of the Gods, then take your final stand defending your homes," she said.

With that she turned and left the courtyard with a walk that spoke defiance to the "work of the Gods". If this is that same force that not only destroyed the whole of the Ryuu lands but attacked Togaou's castle last winter, then Amaya was not about to sit still and accept her death so readily. Norboru angrily looked to Togaou/

"_You're_ the one that got her into that state," he said, storming over to the Inu taiyoukai.

"Mind your tongue, Norboru. For it will be your downfall," Togaou warned.

**0o**

Amaya changed into her usual outfit and joined the others while placing Kenkon on her waist. She was not going stand around waiting for this God Storm to destroy her work. Leaving the Castle, the group stood and waited for the clouds to grow closer. This was no ordinary storm, nor was it the work of the Gods.

"What is that," Shippo asked.

"Probably just some strange weather phenomena that was confused for the Gods' work," Miroku said.

"It must be pretty strange for one of Amaya's vassals to make that connection," the kitsune said.

The others stood there, watching the storm grow closer, each in their own thoughts. It was the four taiyoukai and Inuyasha who were actually studying the storm. Amaya was the first to break from the group, placing her left hand on Kenkon's hilt. When that happened, the clouds broke apart and allowed a ray of sun to shine through. That ray was seen falling upon Amaya, as if the Gods themselves were accepting and blessing the young new ruler.

"Would you look at that," Miroku said, amazed. "The Gods actually created the storm to bring us out just to show their acceptance of Amaya."

"What does that mean," Shippo asked.

"It means that Amaya's been accepted by those who created us," Sango said.

"That's a load of shit," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Then you explain it, Inuyasha."

"It's just a break in the clouds and the sun just so happened to shinning on Amaya."

The break closed, yet the clouds began breaking apart as Amaya returned to the group. Those minutes in the sun were more than what appeared it to be. The voice of Kiyoshi had spoken to her, telling her that her ancestors would be watching over her and her kin for generations.

"What was going on," Kagome asked upon seeing Amaya's smiling face.

"A message from my father, that's all."

A quick eye glance over to Inuyasha and the two made another connection. Neither knew their fathers, though Amaya knew hers a little long than Inuyasha knew his. The friends returned to the main courtyard to the shock and surprise of those gathered. It was then that Amaya was accepted by Norboru and Kichiro as the ruling taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands.


	22. Begin Anew

**Author's Note:** Hoshi means star. Kiyoko means pure child.

Chapter 22 Begin Anew

A week has past since the Reign Ceremony and the activity in the Castle had returned to normal. The other three taiyoukai had returned to their own lands; with Norboru being the most eager just to leave the lands. The last of the visiting taiyoukai to leave was Togaou. He had stayed to make sure that Amaya was settling into her new place as ruling taiyoukai.

"It's all too familiar, Father. Like living a dream I've lived before."

"You know that this would be your fate one day even without the destruction. I've taught you the best I could, along with Sesshomaru."

"Speaking of him. Should he not chose his own mate?"

Togaou smiled. He liked Amaya's innocence of her position. "He should, but some are not as lucky as you or Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru does not chose a mate within half a year, the Western Lands will be inherited by Inuyasha."

"Within half a year? Do you really intend on stepping down in that time?"

"No."

Amaya did not truly trust that answer, knowing that Sesshomaru wanted to build his own empire on the base that his father had made. He would not want the responsibility of providing for a mate and heir if his father stepped down as ruling taiyoukai.

"Why don't I trust that?"

"Because I want your help in finding Sesshomaru a mate."

"It's political then. But if I agree to help, you need to promise to listen to my honest answers on any feelings I have about potential mates."

"For being a new ruler, you know how to drive a deal."

"I learn fast."

Amaya smiled, knowing that Togaou had agreed to her request.

**0o**

"Come on, Sesshomaru. You know better than to argue with Father," Amaya said, sending Rin off with Shippo on a fake errand. "Do you seriously want Inuyasha to inherit what's truly yours?"

Sesshomaru eyed his adopted sister, wondering what she was up to. Has she learned too much about politics when she sat in for him and his father? Was there some motive behind trying to get him mated off? Sesshomaru would expect some sort of backhanded attempt to do away with him, but those who attempt that would be fools to do so. There was little that Amaya would want from taking him out, they were close as siblings could get without being blood related.

"Why is this important to you, Little Sister?"

"Can't a sister be worried about her brother's position? Just come and meet a few."

A look from Sesshomaru told Amaya that he did not buy her reasoning.

"If you don't want Father finding you a mate through politics, then come."

Sesshomaru reluctantly followed his sister to her office where the eligible female daiyoukai were waiting. Amaya took the chair behind her desk where she would be able to do her work and keep an eye on the the group at the same time. Hopefully of the females now before Sesshomaru, he would find _one_ who would be his future mate. Hours past and nothing really happened. Some of the females had left due to their belief that Sesshomaru was not giving them enough attention compared to a few of the others. When Amaya finished her work for the day, Sesshomaru had narrowed down the small handful of youkai females to two. Hopefully within the next day or two, her brother will chose one of them.

"I think that went well," she said. "Hoshi of the panther tribe seems quite exceptional. Though Kiyoko is more attractive to your eye."

"This Sesshomaru does not care for your input."

"Then I guess you don't want to know more about the two."

Amaya had the hook baited and cast, all she had to do was walk away indifferently and uncaring as Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru caught up with Amaya, who stopped and faced him, waiting an answer.

"This...I wish to know of them."

"Well..." Amaya turned and began walking on the covered walkway again. "Hoshi is from the panther tribe and is the youngest daughter of the leader. It's a wonder she hasn't mated yet she's that beautiful. Kiyoko is the only daughter, with several brothers of various ages, of an ally of your father."

"Which ally?"

"A small Inu pack unrelated to your line. Almost like Koga's wolf pack."

Sesshomaru released a low growl at the sound of Koga's name.

"Easy, Sesshomaru. It's your choice of mate, not mine. But mind you that you weight your options carefully. Both tribes are allies of Father, and could one day be your own," Amaya warned.

"I have no need for allies."

"If you want to build your empire, you'll need them sooner or later."

"This Sesshomaru has no need for words of wisdom from a woman."

Amaya lashed out at Sesshomaru, hitting him square in the jaw. Surprise was on his face when he turned back to face her. He saw anger on her face and knew he had said something he should not have. He has not done that since he was a child playing with Amaya. But then Amaya would just run to Togaou crying and trying to tell him what Sesshomaru did to upset her. As Sesshomaru looked at her now, it was anger masking that single tear that could threaten to fall from her eye.

"How dare you say that when that's what you've done since your heart turned cold from Sakura's death. You would never have said that if she was still alive," Amaya said, all control going to keeping her voice straight and level without the slightest hint of quivering.

Yet Sesshomaru heard that slightest of slight voice quiver. He had messed up for the first time in centuries and it was with the one he saw a sister. Though it was better that he mess up with her instead of one of the two potential mates of whom he would share his empire with. Then Sesshomaru did something he would not do to any one else except perhaps his father and mother; he knelt down before Amaya with his eyes to the ground.

"Forgive this...me. I was...wrong to say that to you."

Amaya was surprised to see her brother do this to her. Sesshomaru, she knew, was never the one to bow down easily to any one. To have him do this to her was a sign that he truly respected her as his equal to whom he was apologizing to and not just another taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru, you only said what you would have because that's what you _would_ _have _said because you it's true. Now stand before you really make a fool of yourself."

Sesshomaru stood to see a smile on Amaya's face, knowing she was merely jesting with him making himself a bigger fool. He had to give credit to his sister, for not many can do what she has done. Amaya had fought off the sword that had slain her for two days, denied death its ultimate prize twice, and had returned from the Border World with child. Though what she has done was not _all_ done with the life growing inside her. The scream of a kitsune child was heard seconds before Shippo came running into view with Inuyasha not far behind.

"Get back here, you little runt," Inuyasha shouted.

"I didn't do anything! Amaya, help!"

Instead of Amaya using her warning tone with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stepped in front of his brother. Inuyasha stopped and glared at him. Neither brother moved, each knowing what the other can do. Finally Inuyasha turned and left, allowing Shippo to jump to Amaya's shoulder.

"Whatcha do this time," Amaya asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha doesn't chase after you for no reason."

"He's just touchy because of Kagome being with child."

"Understandable. And whatever you're going to say, forget it, Sesshomaru."

Shippo looked over to the elder brother to see that it looked like he was about to say something. It was amazing how Amaya could say something like what she did to Sesshomaru. Shippo lept of her shoulder and took off through the Castle. Amaya came up to Sesshomaru's side and stared at him. He was older than she, but he had stepped out of bounds when dealing with the situation. The two of them knew the pecking order between them. Or at least they did until Amaya became a ruling taiyoukai. Now it had come down to Amaya putting Sesshomaru in his place below her when he was here. That time would have to come after the child was born.

Sesshomaru walked away, leaving Amaya standing there. Takehiko came up and took the Inu's place. There was something troubling his mate and Takehiko was about to question it when Amaya's scent changed. It changed when she was with child, and now it changed again. Amaya felt a slight pain in her abdomen and looked to Takehiko.

"Go get the midwives."


	23. Fragile

**Author's Note:** Yuriko translates into "Lily/prized child". Kioshi translates into "Quiet".

Chapter 23 Fragile

Amaya was taken to the birthing chamber as the midwives were sent for. The pain was tolerable for the time being, since the contractions were ten or so minutes apart. Yet as she laid there with no sign of the midwives, Amaya began to feel something was wrong and could not put a finger on it. After several long minutes, the midwives finally arrived and Amaya would have torn their heads off if it were not for her current state.

"My apologizes, my Lady, it seems that both you and Lady Kagome have gone into labor," the head midwife said. "It took some time to decide whom to send to deal with Lady Kagome."

That made sense to a point. But Kagome should have gone at least another few weeks at best with her pregnancy. True, youkai pregnancies tended to be shorter, nearly five months long compared to the nine months for a humans. But how long would a pregnancy last if it was a mated human? Amaya did not have that much time to think on it as another contraction came. After that one, none came for some time. So the midwives left, with two staying for safety, as the others went to check on Kagome. Amaya laid there, wondering what happened. One minute she was having contractions, the next she was not. Hours past and the pains began again. Amaya cried out in pain as a sharp contraction hit her unexpectedly. One of the two midwives rushed off to bring the head midwife as the other went to Amaya's side with a cloth soaked in cool water. A minute later, the two midwives arrived and the head midwife checked Amaya and found that she was crowning.

"My Lady, you're going to have to push," the midwife said.

The cloth of cool water was of little use to Amaya, but she was focused on birthing her child more than trying to get the cloth off of her. She bit down and pushed for a count of ten before releasing on the push and taking a breath. She repeated the process for several long minutes before the need to push stopped. The head midwife than took the newborn infant and began to clean it off and to stimulate it to cry. Amaya was panting from pushing so long, but she was straining her ears to hear the sound of the cry of a newborn infant. Having enough strength to sit herself up, Amaya looked to the midwife holding her child.

"What is it?"

Silence passed in the room as the tension of waiting for that first cry grew. Amaya felt something was wrong and was actually tempted to see if there was a soul in the infant when the cry was heard. A sigh of relief passed from everyone and the head midwife smiled.

"A girl, My Lady."

Amaya sighed and laid back down. She had her heir. The midwives went about cleaning up the discharge and mess from the birth as the head midwife finished cleaning the infant and handed her over to Amaya.

**0o**

Breathing heavily, Kagome never truly expected labor to be this hard or tiring. No doubt Inuyasha was out in the corridor pacing like a nervous wreck he always was with her. Miroku and Shippo might be out there too, but Kagome could only guess at that. Another contraction came and Kagome released a scream she meant to hold in. She was beginning to pick up on subtle changes around her. All of her senses have risen to a new degree to where she could sniff out even the hint of food that was being cooked, hear the footsteps of someone walking through from several feet away; which did not help her now since she could hear Inuyasha's impatient pacing in the corridor outside the birthing chamber.

A midwife entered the chamber, passing the impatient asking Inuyasha, and walked over to Kagome to check her. The whole process for the midwife was silent, ignoring Inuyasha and shoving him out of the door even before he could try to get in. Kagome bit through another contraction.

"The child is coming, Lady Kagome," the midwife finally spoke. "You're going to push now."

Kagome drew a breath and held it as she clamped down and pushed as hard as she could until she could no longer. Letting go of the breath, Kagome took a minute before clamping down again. Several times this happens before the infant enters the world. The midwife noticed something and rushed off to tend to the infant after cutting the cord. Kagome listened for the infant's cry and began to worry when no sound came for nearly two minutes before a muffled cry came.

**0o**

Amaya looked up from her daughter, sensing an odd aura from somewhere in the Castle. It was not anything dangerous, so was not alarmed by it. Kagome and Inuyasha were near it and Amaya tried to match the new aura to them and had a slight hint of both auras in the one. Amaya smiled, knowing that her friends also had their child. Yet that aura seemed to waver once in a while, as if it did not even have a strong hold on life. Ignoring her own needs, Amaya picked herself up and walked out of the chamber to see Takehiko there at the door.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go see Kagome," she said.

"I'll walk with you."

"I'm fine on my own, Takehiko."

A look from her mate told Amaya that he would not have her walking around after just giving birth. The two of them walked down to the birthing chamber Kagome was in and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo there. Upon seeing the two adult Ryuu, Shippo went over and jumped to Amaya's shoulder.

"Hi, Amaya," he said. "Kagome sounds hurt."

"She's not. The baby's coming."

"Speaking a child," Miroku said, spotting the infant in Amaya's arms. "I see that you have delivered a healthy child."

"I did."

Another scream from inside the room had everyone looking at the door and Inuyasha ready to crash through it to get to Kagome's side. Amaya handed the infant girl over to Takehiko and walked to the door.

"Hang on. How the hell is it that you can go in and I can't," Inuyasha asked, stepping in front of Amaya.

"Because I'm a woman; and the birthing chamber is not forbidden to me."

Amaya stepped around Inuyasha and walked into the chamber. Inuyasha tried to look into it over Amaya's shoulder to no avail. He saw very little if anything at all.

In the chamber, Amaya walked over to Kagome, who was taking a minute to gather her strength and breath. The ryuu taiyoukai looked around and saw the midwife tending to a silent infant. Looking to Kagome before standing, Amaya walked over to the midwife.

"Stillborn, My Lady," the midwife said.

"Let me see the child."

The midwife was unsure if she should pass the child to Amaya, but passed it nonetheless. Amaya gently took it into her hands and closed her eyes, trying to spot even the slightest hint of a soul. The smallest particle of a soul was still present in the stillborn child and Amaya reached for it. She worked hard on nurturing the soul to return to the body. Doing this just mere hours after giving birth herself, Amaya could kill herself by doing it. What brought Amaya out of her concentration was the cry of the infant. She opened her eyes to see the midwife taking the child from her.

"A boy."

Amaya stood and left the chamber, weaker than she was than when she went in. Miroku was the first to help his friend sit down to recover. It was some time before the midwife emerged from the chamber. Inuyasha was ready to pounce when Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Both mother and child is doing fine, Lord Inuyasha," the midwife said.

She turned and left, which finally allowed Inuyasha to enter the birthing chamber. He found Kagome holding the infant. When Kagome saw her mate, she flashed him a smile. Inuyasha knelt down beside her and looked at the new life in her arms. Was he ready to take care of it when he could barely take care of himself.

"Amaya saved him," Kagome said, breaking Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Saved?"

"He was stillborn, but there was enough of a soul to call it back."

Inuyasha looked back to the door where his friends were. No wonder Amaya looked weaker coming out than she did coming in. He would have to give his thanks to her one day, but until then, he had a child to take care of.

* * *

Amatsu saw the fragile state the male child was in and figured he could be used. That was if the damned Ryuu did not leave her mark on him the way she did with Inuyasha. The mark that would not allow any divine touch. If the infant child had that mark, then Amatsu would have to once again attempt to kill Amaya to reach father and son. But after the ultimate fight and defeat Amaya had over the now gone sword Sou'unga, Amatsu would have to use something more...mortal against the Ryuu. Though what it could be, the God of Evil was not yet sure. Though one of the newborn infants could suit his needs just fine.

* * *

Yuriko was already becoming a handful for Amaya. Trying to rebuild the Eastern Lands and take care of a newborn youkai infant was difficult. Perhaps that was the reason why if female heirs of any of the lands usually allow their mates to do it for them upon whelping. But Amaya was not about to do that with Takehiko. He maybe her mate, but Amaya still has not trusted him fully. Keeping an eye on Takehiko, minding official rebuilding business of the Eastern Lands, and making sure Yuriko did not get into anything kept Amaya busy. Which was why Amaya was relieved whenever Kagome offered to take care of the infant along with Kioshi.

Together, though still pretty young, the two infants tried to get into anything and everything they could get their hands on. Kagome was surprised to see how fast youkai infants grew; especially full blooded ones. A month has passed and Yuriko has grown a fourth of her birth weight and size. It was not much, but it appeared more than what it really was. While Yuriko was the louder of the two, Kioshi mostly kept to himself. Yes, he would play with Yuriko, but whenever left alone, Kioshi would keep himself busy.

**0o**

"Takehiko, you are seriously getting on my last nerves," Amaya warned.

Trying to do paperwork and listen to her mate's pestering was not helping Amaya get her business done. She needed patrols out on her borders, and she saw that having Takehiko being in charge of that was just a waste of time.

"I can't work with you constantly over my shoulder."

"I'm worried..."

"I've taken care of myself centuries before even meeting you. If you cannot handle that fact, then I don't know why you've stuck around for."

Takehiko fell silent at that remark. Amaya was taking care of herself and a large portion of land that comprised Japan. The satisfaction of having one of the most notable and great warriors in the whole of the youkai world as your adopted father really taught Amaya well that she can use that as leverage of the last resort.

"Then I guess I'll make my leave of your Castle grounds. It has been a pleasure being your mate; and will be a pleasure serving you."

Amaya looked and saw Takehiko bowing to her. It was the first time someone that was of equal rank bowing to her. Wait, did she hear right? Takehiko actually removed himself as her mate. The bite mark on her neck began to disappear, a sure sign that she was single. How would the others react? Takehiko came up from the bow and gracely made his exit. The Eastern Lands could fall apart due to this split.


	24. Darkness Falling

Chapter 24 Darkness Falling

Amaya stood there, listening to Sesshomaru rant and rave about allowing Takehiko to leave. Despite having paired him with Kiyoko, Amaya had to listen to him about the duties of a ruling taiyoukai from one who was not. Amaya would have to find a new mate before too long before a challenger comes forth.

"As much as I love getting advice about something from someone who knows little about it, Sesshomaru, I have things to do. And finding a mate is the last thing on my list," Amaya said.

Amaya brushed past Sesshomaru and went off to finish what she needed to get done. Sesshomaru may know more than she did on somethings, but not when it came ruling her own lands. Though Amaya knew she would need someone at her right side for when she eventually rebuilds the Eastern Lands to a state where it can sustain itself without her intervention. Until such time that happens, Amaya will have her focus on getting it to that state while raising Yuriko.

Weeks past, and everyone had fallen into a routine. Miroku and Sango would go out youkai slaying, Kagome and Inuyasha finally went to Keade's village to show the old miko and to travel to Kagome's time so her family could finally meet the newest member of the family. During that time, Amaya tended to Yuriko more than her duties as ruler. There was something about her daughter that she could not place her finger on. Perhaps she should go visit Keade to see if she knew. Though, there was that one old daiyoukai who lived in the northern mountains in the Western Lands. If Amaya were to travel there, she needed someone to take her place.

**0o**

"Please, Sesshomaru? This is important," Amaya said.

It was the last day Sesshomaru was to remain in the Eastern Lands before returning home. If Amaya was asking him to stay behind in her place, knowing full well that fact, then it must be important to her.

"You know I wouldn't ask you to stay behind if I thought it wasn't this important."

"This Sesshomaru will remain in your place."

"Thank you. Gina knows what to do. Just don't get carried away with the paperwork."

Amaya smiled and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before going off to fetch Yuriko. It would be challenging traveling with the month old child, but Amaya knew that she should quell this uneasy feeling now than let it grow. Making sure that Yuriko was ready for the journey, she transformed and gently took the blanket that wrapped Yuriko in her muzzle and took to the air. The few vassals that saw her off watched until Amaya was nothing but a moving speck in the horizon. There were chores to be done, and the vassals went off to see to them.

* * *

Amaya landed as gently as she could as close as she dared to Keade's village without startling the villagers before setting down Yuriko so she could transform. Once in her human form, Amaya picked up her daughter and made her way into the village in search of Keade. Amaya found the old miko tending to one of the young children who had scraped his leg up and patiently waited.

"Ah, young Amaya, so good to see you," Keade said once she saw the taiyoukai.

"I'm not _that_ young, old hag."

"I see that Inuyasha's personality has rubbed off on you."

Keade gathered up what she had brought and began her way back to her hut with Amaya at her side.

"It's more like my personality had rubbed off on Inuyasha. I came to see if you could help me with something."

"And what be that, child?"

They reached the hut and Amaya helped Keade put the items away before turning to why she came.

"I've had this feeling that some thing's not quite with Yuriko."

It was then that Amaya showed the miko the month old female taiyoukai. Keade took the child from Amaya and looked at Yuriko for several minutes. Amaya waited on a thread, wanting to know if Keade could tell her what was the cause of the uneasy feeling she had.

"Tis some strange aura about this child," Keade said. "Like the very gods have a hand in the child's life."

"It could be, Keade. Or something else."

"I don't know what else to tell ye, child."

"Thank you, Keade."

Amaya accepted back Yuriko and walked out of the village and into the forest before transforming into her true form and flying off toward the northern mountains of the Western Lands.

* * *

"Amaya's crazy," Miroku said.

He and Sango had just returned and Sesshomaru had told them, though after some questioning, about Amaya's request of him. To go out with a month old infant was near suicide to the leader.

"Going out with an infant that young."

"Amaya had assured me that Yuriko will be safe. Until such time she returns, Amaya has trusted this Sesshomaru with her lands."

"She didn't say where she was going, did she," Sango asked.

"No."

"I guess that's it then. We just have to trust that Amaya knows what she's doing," Miroku said.

"But with Yuriko? What if a youkai attacks her?"

"Amaya can defend herself, and would die protecting her child," Sesshomaru said.

**0o**

Days passed and Amaya had not yet returned, nor any sign was seen of her on the borders. The scout parties knew to send word the second they see Amaya in the distance. Yet none was sent. Day in and day out, Sesshomaru looked after the Eastern Lands with the hope his sister would return. It had seemed that all of her work had gone to waste if Amaya had died. But Sesshomaru knew her better than to allow herself and her child be killed without a fight. She would have found the nearest Castle and asked for aid in recovery and seek vengeance on the youkai who attacked her.

Inuyasha and Kagome returned after two weeks in the future to find that Amaya had gone off on her own with Yuriko. Shippo offered to keep Kioshi busy while his parents went off to see if they could find any sign of Amaya with Miroku and Sango. The friends were directed toward Keade's village, the direction the vassals saw Amaya travel, and hoped that Keade could give them something. As they left the Eastern Castle, a darkness fell upon the lands. A darkness that has not been seen in the lands for nearly seven centuries. Sesshomaru watched his brother, his mate, and two friends leave the Castle grounds without Shippo or his nephew. With the two young lives now in his care, Sesshomaru seriously wondered for the first time if this would be a repeat of what happened before.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
